My first and unique love
by Sakurita-Rock
Summary: Shaoran desea confesarles sus verdaderos sentimientos a la chica de ojos verdes, antes que alguien se le adelante XD...
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa :D**

** B**ueno es mi primer fanfic, que lo empeze a realizar en mis ratos de oseo en el trabajo jajaja...Y como dicen y ya todos el mundo sabe, los personajes no me pertecen =( aunque solo en mi imaginacion digo que Shaoran es mio jejeje =)

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Puede que no me creas pero….tu….me gustas y mucho.-En ese momento el chico se despertó….

Maldición fue un sueño.- El joven se levanto de su cama, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos

Por que, por que siempre me pasa lo mismo.- Se volvió a acostar en la cama, cerro los ojos tratando de no pensar en esa chica, la misma chica de siempre que le robo su corazón desde el primer momento que la conoció.

Sakura.- Susurro su nombre antes de volverse a dormir…

No diantres otra vez se me hará tarde.- La joven se levanto rápido de su cama para irse a arreglar para irse a la escuela.

Papá…mmm papá.- Se imagino que ya no estaba, por lo que decidió irse al colegio

Rumbo a la escuela, la chica corría con el típico uniforme del instituto

Eyyy Sakura.- Grito una chica que iba vestida igual que ella

Se detuvo al escuchar su nombre

Ahh Tomoyo…hola.- Le contesto

Mmm como que se ti hizo tarde como siempre.- Le sonrió calidamente a su amiga

Jeje si un poco, pero tú no te quedas atrás ehh, a estas horas y apenas en camino a la escuela es raro.-

Si bueno lo que pasa es que en estos momentos va a pasar por mi Eriol.- Se ruborizo Tomoyo

Ahh Eriol, tu amor jajaja.-

Mmm pues la verdad si.- Más ruborizada

Como??...es enserio, tu y el, tu y el ya???.- Abriendo los ojos Sakura mas de la cuenta

Ayy amiga no te pude contar antes, pero ayer fue a mi casa, hablamos ya sabes como siempre trivialidades, pero hubo un momento en el que simplemente nos miramos, y el me dijo que me quería mas que una amiga y me beso, y yo le correspondí.-

Tomoyo no puedo creerlo es woow, no se que decirte, me da gusto.- Abraza a tomoyo

Gracias Sakura.-Le contesto feliz la amatista

No agradezcas, me da gusto, Eriol es una linda persona, y se ve que esta muy enamorado de ti.-

Antes de poder decir algo se escucho como sonó un claxon, las chicas voltearon y vieron estacionado el carro de Eriol y el lado del pasajero iba el mejor amigo de este, Shaoran…

Salieron del coche, los dos chicos también portaban el uniforme escolar

Buenos días, Sakura, Tomoyo.- Le dijo Eriol dándole un beso fugaz en los labios a esta ultima

Hola Eriol, ahh si ya me entere lo de ustedes dos, felicidades, me da gusto.- Mirando a ambos

Muchas gracias Sakura.- Le decía Eriol sin soltar de la cintura a Tomoyo

Mmm buenos días Shaoran.- Ahora viendo al joven que estaba atrás de Eriol

Buenos días, Sakura.- tímidamente le contesto

Bueno así si se nos va a hacer más tarde, mejor ya vámonos a la escuela.-

Tienes razón tommy, adelante por favor.- Mientras dirigían a las chavas al vehiculo

Ahhh clases como me aburren.- Decía sakura mientras se recostaba junto al árbol de la preparatoria mas reconocida de Tomoeda

Jojojo ayy sakurita no eres la única que piensa así.- Lo decía Tomoyo mientras estaba comiendo un chocolate

Mmm y tu novio tomoyo??.-

Ahh esta en clase de matemáticas, tus favoritas.-

Uyy si mucho, para ustedes son fáciles por que son muy inteligentes.-

Ay sakura tu también lo eres ehh, solo que ya pusiste esa barrera de que no puedes, pero tu sabes que si necesitas ayuda estamos todos para ayudarte, y en especial Shaoran.-

Ahh?? Como que en especial Shaoran, ahh si es verdad es el que se le da más esta materia.- Brillándole los ojos a Sakura

Pues…, bueno si es por eso.- Tomoyo no podía dejar de pensar en lo descuidada que era Sakura, que no veía los verdaderos sentimientos del joven Lee hacia ella.

Tomoyo.- Grito un chico

Yamazaki que pasa??.-

Me dijo Eriol que te avisara mm bueno a las dos, que van a jugar un partido amistoso de fútbol contra los del otro grupo del semestre.-

Ohh que genial .- Decía sakura en lo que se levantaba

Hay que ir rápido, conociendo a todo los de esta escuela, la cancha se va a llenar.-

Tienes razón Sakura, vamos.- También decía tomoyo en lo que ya estaba parada

* * *

Espero que se hayan entretenido, y pues ya ire subiendo un cap, cada semana o cada quince dias, esperando que me tiempo, si quieren dejar comentarios gracias =) y si no gracias de todas maneras, por que se interesaron y lo leyeron que eso me interesa mas que nada.

Sayonara =)...


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa :D**

Jajaja ya se ya se, dije en una semana o mas tardar 15 dias waaaa :S...soy un fraude, me tarde un ratote, es que no me dio tanto tiempo, y luego diciembre, comprar cosas, salir de vacaciones no ayudo mucho. Espero no tardarme tanto ahora si.

De nueva cuenta hago aclaracion, personajes no me pertenecen =( ... la historia siiii jojojo, ideas locas de mi mente :D

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2

En las gradas de la escuela

Ves ya hay cientos de alumnos Tommy.-Comento Sakura

No se preocupen los del salón les apartamos un lugar, vean ahí esta Rika, Naoko y Chiharu.- Les apuntaba yamazaki al grupo de chavas

Perfecto.- Daba brinquitos Sakura

Comenzaba el partido, solo se escuchaba voces de todos los alumnos de diferentes semestres, apoyando en especial a Shaoran y a Eriol

Así o más popular tu novio, tommy.- Le decía Sakura a su amiga

Pues si, es lógico no te parece, pero no es el único, Shaoran tiene también muchas admiradoras, yo que tu me apuraría sakura.- Guiñándole un ojo a la oji-verde

Apurarme, por que, si el y yo solo somos amigos.- Ruborizándose en ese momento la pequeña Sakura

Además el no podría fijarse en alguien como yo.-Bajando su rostro con cierta tristeza

Pero sakurita, como puedes decir eso, eres la niña mas linda que conozco, de pies a cabeza y no solo hablo físicamente, eres linda en tu persona.- Le decia su prima

Ahh tomoyo, no digas eso, tengo mas defecto que cualidades.-Comento la joven

Ay no Sakurita no vamos a empezar otra ves, ehh, además yo no creo que sea la única que piensa igual que yo.-Viendo de reojo a Shaoran

Ahh que quieres decirme con eso.-Decia intrigada Sakura

Goooooooooooooooool.-Se escuchaba al unísono de la mayoría que contemplaba el partido

Mira sakura, Shaoran metió un gol, rayos no lo vimos bien.-Le decia Tomoyo

Ahh…Levantando la cabeza sakura para ver a shaoran

En ese momento sus miradas se entrelazaron, Sakura no podía hacerse ilusiones con el, ya que sabia muy en el fondo que para el, a ella solo la veía como a una hermana, por eso confiaba en ella, le platicaba de todo, y no quería que eso cambiara , aunque ella lo deseara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vaya que partido, no te parece???.- Decía Rika

Si muy bueno, y no cabe duda que eriol y shaoran jugando en el mismo equipo, no hay quien los pare.- Comentaba Yamazaki

Eso no hay duda, lastima que tu no jugaste yamazaki, tu también eres muy bueno.-Dijo en ese momento Naoko

Gracias, lo que pasa es que preferí estar con mi querida novia.- Abrazando a Chiharu

Uyy si si como no, la verdad es que no le dijeron antes, y pues no traía las cosas de deporte, si no bien que jugaba.- Decía su novia

Jajaja si estos hombres y el deporte, pero no me quejo, yo vi jugar a Eriol, y estoy más que encantada que hayan ganado.- Dando pequeños saltos Tomoyo

Y hablando del rey de roma, aquí vienen.- Señalando sakura a eriol

Encanto.- Decía rápidamente Eriol a tomoyo mientras la abrazaba

Eyy eyy estamos en zona publica, por favor no hagan eso., hay niñas, Decía yamazaki Tapándole los ojos a su novia

Jajaja que exagerado, creo que tu haz hecho cosas peores.-Miraba eriol a su amigo

En ese momento llegaba Shaoran

Buen partido Lee.- Le estrechaba la mano yamazaki

Gracias, lastima que tu no jugaste, lo hubiéramos dejado peor, al contrincante

Jajaja si lo se, pero dije no, mejor que se encarguen ellos.- Riéndose yamazaki

Ahh entonces no fue para estar con tu novia,.- Dándole un pequeño golpe Chiharu

Todos rieron al mismo tiempo, al ver como se defendía yamazaki de su novia

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por fin salimos de clases, que día, no te parece Shaoran, un buen momento para declarársele a alguien.- Viendo de reojo a su amigo

Eriol que tú ya andes con Tomoyo no significa que yo le diré algo a Sakura.- Comentaba Shaoran

Los dos chicos estaban esperando a Tomoyo y a Sakura, afuera de la escuela, ya que ellos no tuvieron la última clase.

Solo trato de ayudarte, me querido amigo.- Apoyándole una mano sobre el hombro de shaoran.-

Gracias, pero no la necesito.- Hablando mas serio de lo costumbre

Mm bueno que sentido, ya no diré nada, por ahora jajaja.- Replico el joven ingles

Ahí vienen.-Diciéndole a Eriol para que volteara a verlas

Ves te dije que no tardarían tanto.- Alistándose un poco más Eriol para cuando llegara Tomoyo

Muchachos, que lindos, nos esperaron.-Comentaba sakura al momento que llegaron

Y como no esperar a criaturas tan bellas, como ustedes dos.- Dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tomoyo

Ahh que cosas tan bonitas dices eriol.- ruborizando Sakura

Pero solo digo la pura verdad, o no shaoran??.- Viendo ahora a su amigo

Todos estaban en la expectativa de la respuesta de Shaoran, por lo provoco, que el joven se pusiera nervioso

Ahh si, claro.- Y desvió la mirada de los que estaban ahí presentes

Eriol y Tomoyo solo se vieron para si y sonriéndose, por que sabían los sentimientos de sus dos amigos, y sabían que tenían que hacer algo para que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Bueno chicos, debo decirles que voy a llevar a Tomoyo a mi casa, ya que mi madre quiere verla, y pues no podré llevarlos a su casa.

Ahh por que no me dijiste eso en la mañana Eriol, hubiera traído mínimo la moto.-Concierto reclamo le decía Shaoran

Mmm creo que se me olvido.- Rascandose la cabeza Eriol

Se te olvido, esa sonrisa me parece otra cosa.- En ese momento Shaoran empezó a sospechar sobre las intenciones de su amigo y tomoyo

Es verdad shaoran.- Dijo Eriol

No te preocupes Shaoran, nos podemos ir caminando, así podemos platicar no te parece?.- Mirando Sakura a Shaoran

Etto…si claro.- Solo le respondió, mas no lo miro a la cara, puesto que estaba sonrojándose

Pues ya con esto, nosotros nos vamos, cuídate sakura, nos vemos mañana, no te desveles que por eso llegas tarde.-Tomoyo abrazo a su prima

Pues no te prometo nada jejeje, cuídala Eriol, suerte con lo de tu familia, que no creo que haya problemas, Tomoyo es un encanto.-Sonrio su amigo

Por eso no estoy nervioso, mi querida Sakura,.- Dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla Eriol

Se van con cuidado los dos, nada de sonsacar a mi sakurita, Shaoran ehh, la llevas directo a su casa.-Dijo la joven amatista

Mmm como se ve que Eriol es tu novio, dicen casi siempre lo mismo.- Despidiéndose con un beso de tomoyo

Tomoyo solo le sonríe y le dice en voz baja para que solo lo escuchara Shaoran.- Lo único que quiero es verte feliz con ella.-

Provocando que las mejillas de Shaoran se pusieran de color carmesi

Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana., Sakura y Shaoran esperan a que eriol y tomoyo, entraran al carro, y verlos partir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y ahora que hago.- Penso Shaoran, al ver como sus dos amigos mas cercanos se alejaban solo con la persona que más lo ponia nervioso

Vamos, no falta mucho.- Le dijo Sakura

Y asi fue que empezaron su marcha

* * *

Nada mal creo :S o eso espero... con lo que me enviaron mensajes gracias, sobre todo que me dieron criticas constructivas y eso es más que genial para mi =)... apenas y me dio tiempo de subir, por si faltan ajustes y todo eso, perdon =( soy un fraude ya creo que lo habia comentando al principio jejeje

Se cuidan =)

Xauuuu XD....


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa a todas :D**

Ja patetica de mi, que sube otro cap. más, no se por que, ya esta la historia terminada y no termino de publicarla waaa :S creo que hare los capitulos mas largos, para no tardarme más con esto XD...

Los pequeños consejos espero haberlos tomado bien =)... la verdad tiene razón lo agradesco, pero tengo mucho fucking trabajo y mucha fucking escuela y no puedo hacer eso de algunos cambios o mejoras aun, pero creo que para ser mi primera historia esta pasable XD...

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

-Estuviste genial Shaoran, bueno obvio por algo eres el capitán jajaja.-Reía un poco nerviosa sakura, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba cerca de el

Pues gracias Sakura.- Simplemente no podía articular muchas palabras, ya que cuando estaba con Sakura, se ponía muy nervioso, y no sabía que decir o hacer, ver sus ojos, sus manos, sus piernas, hacian que pensara en cosas que no debia o por lo menos no, cuando ella estaba tan cerca del el.

-Y dime ya tienes planes para este fin de semana, lo que pasa es que yo quede con tomoyo de ir al cine y todo eso, pero pues ahora como tiene al novio, pues me sentiré un poco incomoda ir yo sola con ellos, los dos tortolos, entonces estaba pensando que por que no tu y yo salimos.- Nerviosamente le dijo Sakura

En ese momento se detuvo Shaoran

-Ahh que pasa??.- Decía intrigada su amiga

-Tú y yo, juntos.- Le preguntaba Shaoran a la oji-verde

-Ahh pues si, si quieres, si no pues no hay problema.-Se puso más nerviosa la chica

-No.-Le decía Shaoran abruptamente

-No..Ohh ok, no hay problema….- Un poco triste Sakura

-No, quiero decir que no hay problema, si voy, claro que si.- Aunque aun no veía a Sakura, lo habia invitado, una cita con ella, no cabia de la felicidad, era un sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia la persona que estaba caminando a su lado.

Enserio, muchas gracias Shaoran, gracias gracias.- Entusiasmada la chica y sin pensarlo mucho, Sakura abrazo a Shaoran,fue un golpe para ambos, una corriente electrica, que no podian descirbir y asi se quedaron, tal vez solo fueron segundos, pero para ellos, fueron horas.

Cuando Sakura se iba a separar de Shaoran, el la detuvo y la sostuvo mas tiempo en su pecho, para que no se alejara, Sakura empezó a ruborizarse mucho, pero al igual que el, no quería separarse por ningún motivo.

Tengo algo importante que decirte, Sakura.-Le temblaba la voz, pero este era el momento, debia hacerlo

La joven al escucharlo levanto la vista para poder ver bien a Shaoran, que estaba serio.

-Que pasa??.- Le cuestiono Sakura

-Quiero decirte que…tu…bueno que tu…..- Nerviosamente trata de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos

Se empezó a acercar shaoran a sakura, sus respiraciones chocaban al mismo tiempo, cada vez sus caras se iban juntando, para sellarlas con un beso

-Tu me……-Dijo el joven Lee

-Shaoraaan-Se escuchaba el grito de otra persona

Los dos voltearon a la dirección donde oyeron el nombre del joven castaño

-Meiling.- Los dos dijeron al ver a la chica que corría hacia el lugar donde estaban ellos

Al llegar con Sakura y Shaoran, a la muchacha no le gustaba lo que veia, le causaba cierta repulsión como se abrazaban.

-Mmm por que están así.- Apuntándolos

Se fijaron que a pesar de que Meiling estuviera enfrente de ellos, los dos, seguian abrazados.

-Ahh por que, ahh .- No sabia que decir Sakura, por lo que opto por separarse de Shaoran, noto como el, no queria, pero la chica de ojos verdes lo miro con suplica para que asi el, dejara su amarre lentamente.

-Que te importa Meiling.- Contesto secamente Shaoran, mirando ahora a su susodicha

-Ahh que linda forma de hablarle a tu prometida.- Le respondía fríamente Meiling, viendo a Sakura nada más.

-Ahh no otra vez con lo mismo, entiende de una vez que tu y yo no estamos comprometidos.- Viéndo seriamente a Meiling

-Ahh no, entonces por que tu madre dice a todo mundo que si lo somos ehhh.-Retándolo con la mirada al joven chino

-Por que esta loca, como toda la familia en la que pertenecemos.-Diciendo Shaoran de una manera sumamente molesto

-Oigan tranquilos, Meiling, no te preocupes nos abrazamos por que Shaoran me va a hacer el favor de acompañarme el fin de semana con Eriol y con Tomoyo.- Tratando de calmar las cosas entre ellos dos

-Ahh si, siendo así yo voy con ustedes.- tomando la mano de Shaoran

Este rápidamente se soltó de ella, ya que no queria que Sakura malinterpretara dicho arranque de su prima.

-Pues si no creo que haya problema, mmm bueno me voy, los dejo solos, han de tener cosas que hablar como no se han visto el todo el día,Nos vemos mañana Shaoran.- Y sin más se dio la vuelta la joven se retiro lo más rapido que podia, sin ver a Shaoran

-Nos vemos Sakura.- Dijo Shaoran con la voz un poco más apagada, por que no queria dejarla ir, pero ir con ella y con su prima, no le gradaba para nada esa idea.

-Eyy tu hazme caso estoy aquí.-Casi le gritaba Meiling

-Si ya te oí, ya vamonos.- Contesto secamente Shaoran

Dirigiéndose en el camino a la casa, Meiling a cada rato abrazaba al pobre chico de mirada seria y este a su vez se alejaba para que no lo estuviera hostigando con ese tipo de afecto.

-Ya Shaoran sal de tu maldita habitación y ven a cenar conmigo.-Seguía tocando la puerta constantemente Meiling, hasta que por fin se abrió y aparecía un shaoran sumamente enojado.

-Basta, déjame en paz, que no entiendes que no quiero cenar, tengo cosas que hacer, déjame solo.-Le contesto a la chica, de una manera sumamente descortes

-Pero Shaoran, que te pasa, dime que te sucede, yo podría ayudarte si me dejas, que no somos novios.- Tomándolo del brazo

-Meiling.- Hablando con más calma.- Debes entender de una vez por toda, que tu y yo no somos novios, no estamos comprometidos, y que después de todo somos primos, deja de decir esas cosas, solo te estas lastimando tu.- Quitándole lentamente la mano de su brazo y cerrando la puerta

-Por que Shaoran, por que no me ves con los mismos ojos que yo te veo.- Se dirigio la chica a su habitación.

Tomo un cuadro donde aparecia Shaoran y ella, sonrio con melancolia, deverdad creia el que no lo sabia, que no la amaba, que sabia que ella era la unica que se lastimaba constantemente con sus insultos, rechazos, pero no podia evitarlo, lo amaba, lo amaba más que esa tonta Sakura, y se lo iba a demostrar, tenia que hacerlo.

Trataba de concentrarse en el libro que había sacado hace mas de una hora, pero no podía, simplemente no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso en la tarde con ella, abrazarla, oler su aroma, estar apunto de decirle lo mucho que la quería, y besarla, ese beso frustrado, no podía dejar de pensarlo aunque quisiera.

-Sakura….- Prefirió meterse a dormir, pero sabía que eso tampoco podría hacerlo., desde que la conocio, desde que platico por primera vez con ella, cuando la vio sonreir, cuando dijo su nombre por primera vez, desde ese tiempo ya no podía dormir bien.

* * *

Ya no digo en que dia subire pero de que lo hare lo hare, estoy deacuerdo en que no hay que dejar una historia a medias, por las personas que la leen, asi que sea como sea, esta tendra su final :D

Sayonara :D

P.D Arriba el metal XD...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi _**=D

Ujuuuu ... sube antes de lo que yo esperaba....joder se nota que tengo tiempo yeahhh :D....mmm aclaro otra vez, por si no me cobran :S...personajes no son mio, aunque en mi mente sucia y pervertida Shaoran es mi esclavo sexual jajaja ¬¬

Que disfruten el capitulo =)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

-Así que eso pasó ayer ehh.- Le decía Tomoyo a la oji-verde después de haberle contando lo sucedido ayer en la tarde con Shaoran

-Si etto…no se me dio mucha pena después hablarle o algo así, y la verdad es que e estado evitándolo.-Sakura estaba mas que rojo

-No Sakurita no hagas eso, ah ya se que es lo que puedes hacer.-Le dijo la joven amatista

-Que???.-Sakura no estaba muy segura de haberle preguntado, por que la conocia, y esos ojos que veia de su amiga, eran mas bien de que planeaba algo que le causaria mas problemas que soluciones

-Decirle: shaoran me gustas, se mi novio.-Tomoyo hizo ademanes para que asi Sakura se diera cuenta de que manera podria decirselo

-Ayy Tommy, que cosas dices, yo quiero a Shaoran pero no de esa manera, y se que el no me ve así.- Desviando la mirada a su amiga, para que asi ella pudiera creerle

-Pero…- Ya no pudo decir más tomoyo, ya que en ese momento empezó a sonar e celular de ella.

-Hola…Ahh enserio si, yo le digo también, cuídate, nos vemos al rato.- Colgó Tomoyo, su mirada se dirigio a su amiga

-Era Eriol me dijo que no tenían las dos ultimas clases que los alcancemos en casa de Shaoran, nos invita a comer, que te parece.- Sonriendo maliciosamente la chica

-En casa de Shaoran.- Sakura se puso nerviosa al escuchar el nombre del chico

-Si niña nerviosa, jejeje.-Tomoyo no puedo evitar reirse de cómo su amiga se ponia siempre que mencionaba el nombre de su amigo

-Mmm no estoy nerviosa. Bueno no mucho, no creo que pase nada, es mas estoy segura que hasta se le olvido, así que yo haré lo mismo, vamonos tomoyo, ya pronto empezara la clase.- Y sin más se fue, dejando atrás a Tomoyo, a casa de Shaoran, a quien engañaba, sabia que si estaba nerviosa, que decir que hacer, debia seguir su propio consejo, y olvidar lo que paso o más bien lo que iba a pasar.

-Que te dijo tu novia.- pregunto el joven castaño

-Que si vienen, no han de tardar mucho, ya que ellas solo tenían una clase mas.- Sentándose en el sofá con su amigo.- Y por si quieres saber si viene tu chica de ojos verdes.-. Prendiendo la televisión, pero sin dejar de ver de reojo a su amigo

No sabia que hacer ni que pensar, ni como actuar, y si a ella no le interesaba nada de el en ese aspecto, y si se arrepintió, pero tenia que saberlo, armarse de valor y decirle lo que sentía, no había duda ese era su propósito, confesarle el amor que tenia para ella.

-Por fin llegaron, pasen mis lindas niñas.-Eriol les deica mientras las dejaba pasar a la casa.- Como estuvo la ultima clase.- Le pregunto el joven ingles a su novia

- La clase estuvo muy entretenida, jojojo, por que sakurita tuvo que pasar a explicar el tema.- Decía Tomoyo en lo que se acomodaba en el sillón

-Ahh no ya ni lo recuerdes jajaja estaba muy nerviosa, ni se que dije.- También acomodándose en otra parte de la sala

-Ah que lastima que no lo pude ver.- Se recostaba eriol en las piernas de su novia

-Ahh pero no te preocupes por eso, que lo grabe todo jojojo.- Comento maliciosamente tomoyo

-Que tu que.- Gritaba Sakura.- Noooo que pena, pero como es que no me di cuenta hay tomoyo noooo.- Se tapaba la cara

Shaoran no se habia acercado a Sakura, ni en el momento que la vio entrar, es más tanto panico tenia que prefirio ocultarse, hasta que ella, le diera la espalda, para que asi el pudiera estar un poco más cerca de todos.

-Shaoran saca la grabadora de mi mochila, y conéctala para que lo veamos .- Este se sorprendio cuando Tomoyo le hablo.

Sakura volteo y lo vio parado como ocultandose en la pared, cosa que no entendia bien por que, pero en eso vio como el chico iba directo a la mochica de su amiga

-Eyy tu, no. espera.- Sakura trato de evitarlo sosteniendo a Shaoran, pero el con un simple movimiento le tomo las manos

-Ay Sakura sabes que es difícil que puedas quitarme.-Le decia a la chica

-Uyy creo que hay que dejarlos solitos no crees Eriol.-Comentaba Tomoyo a su novio

Sakura y Shaoran voltearon a ver a la otra pareja que se encontraba en la sala, los dos chicos parecian contentos al ver la escenas de los castaños, y estos a su vez, se vieron y Sakura decidio dejar que Shaoran tomara la mochila de su amiga, y asi sacara la grabacion que habia hecho de ella.

-Ahh etto bueno ya que, no importa, solo no se vayan a burlar.- Se dirigió de nueva cuenta Sakura al lugar donde estaba sentada, antes de haber hecho el "oso" de hace unos momentos.

Al ver la grabación solo Shaoran era el que no comentaba nada, solo la veía, como articulaba, se movía, de que trababa el tema no tenia idea solo oía su voz para el eso era mas que suficiente.

-Ey Shaoran, Ey.- Le movía la mano casi en la cara Eriol

-Que???.- Sorprendido un poco Shaoran

-Pareces que estas en otro mundo.-Le sonreia su amigo

.Ahh no lo que pasa es que, estaba recordando algo.-Trato de aparentar normalidad enfrente de Eriol

-Ahh si y en que o en quien??.-Un poco suspicaz le preguntaba su amigo de la infancia

-La comida, pasen al comedor por favor.-Fue en lo unico que penso, pero habia funcionado ya que las chicas se levantaron y fueron directamente hacia la otra habitacion

-Si ya me estoy muriendo de hambre.- Comentaba animosamente Sakura.- Por cierto Shaoran me dejas pasar a tu baño por favor.-Le dijo con un poco de pena

-Si claro mira sube las escaleras y es la segunda puerta a la derecha.- Indicándole el joven a su flor de cerezo

Le sonrio de forma agradecida, y este vio como la chica subia las escaleras.

-Te las vas a comer con la mirada.- Fue lo unico que dijo eriol, y lo dejo ahí, contemplado la nada, por que sakura ya no estaba

Cuando salio del baño, vio enfrente la otra puerta semiabierta, no quería entrar pero algo en ella, la incitaba a hacerlo. Despacio entro y vio a primera vista el color verde que sobresalía., iba poco a poco, observo que todo estaba muy ordenado, mas que su propia habitación, se vio en el espejo que había, y encontró dos fotos, una donde estaba Shaoran con Eriol y otra donde estaba el pero con Tomoyo.

-Mmm por que no tendrá una conmigo, también soy su amiga.- Se dijo así misma, entedio muy bien con esas fotos que el cuarto era de Shaoran

-Por que tus fotos las guardo en otro lugar.- Dijo repentinamente el dueño del un salto Sakura al escuchar esa voz

-Shaoran me asustaste.- Sonrojándose en ese instante.- Perdón yo no quería entrar así discúlpame, es que no se que me paso.-

En ese momento iba a salir del cuarto, pero una mano la sostuvo para que no se fuera y cerró la puerta

-No hay problema sakura, enserio no me molesta.- Mirándola fijamente

-Ahh etto…tu cuarto es muy bonito, se ve que te gusta el color verde.- Decia la chica de forma nerviosa

-Si bastante.-Shaoran acerco lentamente a Sakura hacia la cama para que se sentara

-Y se puede saber por que???.- Pregunto la joven

-Por una chica.- Le dijo seriamente Shaoran

En ese momento Sakura no sabía por que pero sentía como su corazón se iba destrozando poco a poco, y lo único que quería hacer era llorar

-Oh vaya, no sabia que te gustaba una chica.-Tratando de disimular

-Pues la verdad no solo me gusta, he estado enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo.-Confeso el joven

Enamorado, no podía creerlo, el estaba enamorado, y eso la ponía peor, desde hace tiempo, no se había dado cuenta, como es que no supo que algo así podía pasar, que ese chico que el chico de lo cual ella quería más que a nadie podía estar interesado en alguien.

-Tengo que irme.- Se levanto rápido del colchón

-Pero Sakura, que tienes.-El tambien se levanto, para poder estar enfrente de ella

-Nada Shaoran, es mejor que me vaya es que tengo cosas que hacer.- Tratando de hacer a un lado al chico

-No vas a comer con nosotros o que.-Le pregunto

-Ahh etto no. otro día.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo

Y sin más salio de la habitación tratando de mitigar el dolor que tenia al saber que shaoran , su shaoran estaba enamorado.

* * *

Que tal...Decente???...espero :D.... tratare de hacer mas laaaaargooooo los capitulos, pero como este me gusto como quedo en el final, jajaja, lo deje asi :D

Saludos metaleros :D

Xauuuu XD....


	5. Chapter 5

_**Konichiwa :D**_

Aclaro personajes no mios, historia mia :D ...aclarado el asunto :P lean =)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

-Por fin no te parece a dos semanas de salir de vacaciones.- Decía Rika a sus amigos

-Si por fin así podré utilizar mi tiempo en hacer mas ropa para sakurita jojojo y salir como prometimos no que ya no hemos ido al cine como habíamos quedado.- Contaba emocionada Tomoyo

-No otra vez tomoyo.-Decía una apenada sakura

-Pero eres mi musa sakura no pude dejar pasar esta oportunidad.-Se iluminaba los ojos a la chica

-Mmm pero después de esto entraremos a la universidad, no puedo creerlo universidad, que raro se escucha no les parece.-Decia Naoko a todo el grupo

-Pues si, pero lo bueno es que todos iremos a la misma.-Dijo Chiharu, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Naoko

-Si pero en diferente carrera.-Termino de decir la joven

-Pero nos veremos de eso no hay duda, es un hecho.-Dijo Rika

-Ahh por fin ya están saliendo.- Decía Chiharu, al ver a su novio

-Ahorita vienen Eriol y Shaoran, ya saben con tanta multitud de chicas atrás de ellos, luego no pueden escabullirse.- Dijo Yamazaki, al unirse al grupo de chicas y darle un beso a su novia

-Mmm como puedes tomoyo.- Le decía Naoko

-Que???.-Le contesto Tomoyo a su amiga

-Si estar tranquila sabiendo que hay varias muchachas atrás de tu novio.-Viendo todos a la joven amatista

-Ahh pues fácil, confió en el.- Respondía una alegre Tomoyo

-Oooh que lindo.-Decian casi todas sus amigas

Ya que Sakura no prestaba atención ya que desde hace unas semanas casi no había tenido ningún contacto con Shaoran, quería evitarlo lo mas que se pudiera, después del incidente de su alcoba, se dio cuenta que le gustaba su mejor amigo, pero el no correspondía los mismos sentimientos.

Sin darse cuenta una persona un poco más alta que ella se paro enfrente de ella

-Hola niña.-Hablo la persona

Sakura levanto un poco la cabeza para ver quien era la persona que le obstruía el paso

-Shaaoraan.-Fue lo unico que pudo articular

-Mmm estas muy distraída.-Dijo sin mas el joven

-Ahh??, por que lo dices.- Le pregunto Sakura

-Hace unos momentos se fueron todos.- Le sonrio el chico

La joven Kinomoto volteo alrededor y no encontró a sus amigos

-Yo..No me di cuenta…-Sintio como sus mejillas empezaban a enrojeserse

-Si lo note, bueno vamos a alcanzarlos.- La tomo de la mano

Solo se dejo llevar, aunque fuera por un momento quería estar con el. En cuanto a Shaoran, no podia explicar lo maravilloso que era ver asi a Sakura, nerviosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y tomarla de la mano, era algo perfecto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Iba caminando sola, todos sus pensamientos seguían en ese chico, por que por que simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el, realmente ella ya sabia por que no podia, después de todo el enamorarse era eso, pensar en su ser amado.

-Ayyy.- Sakura fue tropezando con algo que la hizo desvalancearse

-Cuidado.- Ese algo era un chico que rápidamente la sujeto para que no cayera

-Ahh gracias, perdóname mi torpeza es que no vi por donde iba.-Le dijo un poco avergonzada

-Descuida me alegro que no te hayas dado cuenta.- Le sonrio coquetamente el joven

-Ahh??.- No supo muy bien sakura por que le habia dicho eso.- Etto..Ya puedes soltarme gracias.- Y se alejo de el

-Daisuke Ichigo mucho gusto.- Estrechándole la mano el chico

-Sakura Kinomoto.-Tomándole la mano

-Y dime linda sakura, en que estaba pensado que no te das cuenta ni por donde vas??.-El joven seguia con la misma sonrisa

-Ahh pues en nada en particular, solo pensaba. Bueno de nueva cuenta discúlpame, pero tengo que irme, hasta luego.- Sakura solo le hizo se despidio de Daisuke con la mano, y se fue.

El chico solo la vio alejarse, le parecía encantadora desde que la vio a lo lejos, quería hablarle, pero no sabia como y si eran de esas chicas prepotentes que van al colegio Tomoeda, solo por ser la mas reconocida, pero todo fue perfecto, como se tropezó con ella, cosas así no pasaban muchas veces, y esa oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar el.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vaya Sakurita, y dime estaba guapo??.-Le pregunto la heredera Daidouji despues de que le conto todo lo sucedido.

-Ay tomoyo que cosas dices, no me di cuenta, yo estaba en mi mundo, y pues solo pedí disculpas, ni lo vi bien.-Respondio un poco nervioso

-Ahora resulta.-Sacandole la lengua Tomoyo

-Enserio, además ya paso, volverlo a ver esta muy difícil..-Dijo sin mas Sakura

-Tú crees?.- Decia la chica un poco más pensativa

-Pues claro.-Resultando obvia la respuesta para ella

-Me podrías decir las características de tu salvador otra vez.-Le pidio Tomoyo a Sakura

-Pues alto como Shaoran, tez blanca, cabello oscuro, y ya te dije que creo que hace mucho ejercicio sus músculos se ven marcados.- Apenada por decir eso.-Ojos cafés oscuros también.-Finalizo de describir al tal Daisuke

-Pues no se tu, pero o una de dos ese chico que te esta mirando es el o es su hermano gemelo.-Dijo Tomoyo

-Que quieres decir.- Sakura ve hacia donde esta la mirada de su amiga

Ahí estaba el mismo chico de hace unos días, el mismo con el que había tropezado por andar pensando en Shaoran. El solo levanta la mano para saludarla, por lo que Sakura hizo lo mismo. Las chicas se acercaron al joven susodicho

-Hola linda, cuanto tiempo, no te parece??.-Sonreia el joven

-Fueron hace dos días que nos vimos.- Le contesto un poco nerviosa Sakura

-Ahh entonces cuentas los días desde que nos tropezamos.- Dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sakura

-Ohh no bueno no tanto así, pero digamos que no todos los días me tropiezo.- Trato de aclarar lo que anteriormente dijo la oji-verde

-Jajaja pero sakurita mi vida casi siempre lo haces más de dos veces al día.- Sonriendo la amatista

-Tomoyo.- Sakura se sonrojo toda al escuchar ese comentario

-Vaya enserio, no parece, no creo que seas tan distraída.-Sonriedole el chico a Sakura

-Uyy si que lo es, ahh disculpa, me presento, Tomoyo Daidouji.-Dijo la amatista

-Daisuke Ichigo, mucho gusto.-Se estrecharon las manos

-Que descortés fui perdónenme los dos.-Tapandose la boca Sakura

-Vez lo que te digo, no es nada distraída.- Tomoyo le quitaba las manos a Sakura de su cara

Los tres solo se empezaron a reír, hasta que sonó el celular de Tomoyo

-Disculpen..Hola Eriol.- Tomoyo volteaba.- donde estas.- jajaja no te veo donde.-

-Ahh ya lo vi.- Le decía Sakura a Tomoyo para que volteara, cuando lo vio, fue rápidamente a abrazar a su novio

-Casi no se nota que esta enamorada tu amiga.-Le dijo Daisuke al ver como la chica que se acababa de presentar le daba un beso al tal Eriol

-Si verdad, lo mismo digo de su novio, hacen una bonita pareja.-Los veo Sakura con mucho cariño a los dos

-Creo que se olvidaron de ti linda, ve ya se van.-Tomándola del hombro

-Jajaja si casi siempre eso sucede, ya luego me hablara para pedirme perdón, pero no la culpo, hasta yo haría lo mismo. Oye por cierto que haces aquí, como supiste que esta era mi escuela.-Intrigada la chica de ojos jade, apenas se daba cuenta que un desconocido estaba afuera de su escuela, esperandola

-Ahh jajaja enserio lo preguntas.- Tratando de no reirse mucho

-Claro, es muy sospechoso.-Alejándose de el

-Jajaja linda si que me haces reír, como supe que ibas en esta escuela, pues fácil por el uniforme, no recuerdas que te vi con tu ropa escolar, era lógico.-Le contesto tranquilamente Daisuke

-Ahh es cierto, que pena perdón, y yo pensando mal.-Se apeno Sakura, al pensar mal ella de el

-Tranquila linda, esta bien que desconfíes a veces de las personas y más de las que aún no conoces, y por que estoy hoy aquí.-Sakura no entendia bien a que se referia.- Quiero pedirte algo.-

-Algo, como que o que??.-Seguia sin entenderlo

-Quiero pedirte que si podrías salir conmigo, que dices??.-Sonriendole a Sakura

-Salir…. como una cita..- Respondio sorprendida Sakura

-Pues si así se le llama no??.-Haciendose el ingenuo

-Una cita...Vaya nunca antes me había pedido eso.- Le dijo la joven

-Pues que tontos.-Daisuke seguia con la misma sonrisa, esperando la respuesta

-Tú parece??.- Sakura se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa

-Claro, quien no quería salir con alguien como tu.- Guiñandole un ojo a Sakura

-Je je je pues no se, supongo que los que no me invitan a salir.-Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de parecer natural

-Jajaja chica ingeniosa, pero no me esquives la respuesta a mi pregunta, saldrás conmigo.-Se acerco mas a ella

-Ahh deja lo pienso si.-el acercamiento de el, le provoco que cierto color carmesí saliera aflorar sus mejillas

-No tengo otra opción verdad??. de parecer un poco triste Daisuke

-Por ahora no.- Le sonrió Sakura

-Entonces vendré mañana por mi anhelada respuesta.-Dijo sin más el chico

-Si esta bien.-Le respondio la pequeña Kinomoto

-Bueno linda, no te retengo más o vayas a pensar que te estoy acosando- Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás para ver bien a Sakura

-Jajaja algo solo un poco.-Reian con naturalidad la oji-verde

-Mañana vendré por mi si.- Daisuke le dio un beso cerca de los labios a la pequeña cerezo (N/A bueno ya saben que eso significa el nombre). Aunque esa escena podría parece a cualquiera que la viera de lo mas romantica, no todos pensaban lo mismo y menos el chico de cabellos castaños llamado Shaoran.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Creo que esta un poco enojado.- Le comentaba Yamazaki a Eriol, viendo los dos fijamente a Shaoran cuando practicaba las artes marciales en el dojo de la familia Hiragizawa.

-Mm y sabes por que es eso?.- Le preguntaba Eriol a Yamazaki

-Pues no la verdad, pero creo que es por una chica.-No te parece

-Sakura.- Fue en lo unico que penso Eriol

-Oye Shaoran quieres entrenar conmigo.- Retándolo Eriol

-Por mi no hay problema.-Le contesto seriamente el de ojos ambares

-Vaya mis amigos. esto será interesante.- decía Yamazaki

Empezaron a entrenar, aunque los dos eran demasiados buenos Shaoran lo hacia cada vez mas difícil, en ese momento Eriol tomo a Shaoran por la espalda.

-Por que estas tan enojado.- Decia con un poco de dificultad Eriol

-No estoy enojado.- Haciendo el esfuerzo de soltarse de Hiragizawa

-Si, eso nadie te lo cree, que te pasa.-Volvio a decirle Eriol

Shaoran se soltó de su agarre y empezaron otra vez con la pelea.

-Es por ella verdad.-Se defendia el chico de los golpes que le tiraba el herededo del clan Lee

-No la menciones.-Ya que sus pensamientos solo se dirigirian a ese momento, a ese chico, que hablaba con ella, le sonreia, la tocaba y la besaba

-Ja si lo sabia es por Sakura.-Seguia defendiendose

El escuchar su nombre solo lo hizo estremecer, y Eriol aprovecho para tirarlo al suelo

-Vaya Eriol ganaste.-Gritaba Yamazaki

-Fue suerte.-Dijo Shaoran tumbado en el suelo

-Mm no lo pondría tanto que fuera suerte, fue mas bien que yo tengo la mente en la pelea y tu estas en el mundo llamado Sakura.-

Eriol le dio la mano para que se levantara por lo que Shaoran la tomo

-Vamos a platicar que te parece.- Dandole unas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo

-Creo que es lo que mas necesito.- Le dio una breve sonrisa melancolica

Los dos se dirigieron junto a Yamazaki

-Vaya así que ya tienes competencia.- Le decía Yamazaki a Shaoran

-Mmm bueno siempre la ha tenido, pero por fin hubo uno que tuvo el valor de decirle algo a Sakura.- Comentaba Eriol

-Gracias así si me ayudan.-Un poco cabizbajo Shaoran

-Bueno Shaoran siempre te hemos dicho que le digas a Sakura de una vez por todas tus sentimientos hacia ella, pero nos haces caso no para nada.-Dandole un zape a Shaoran

-Es verdad amigo, mira yo creo o bueno creemos todos que Sakura te quiere, pero es tan despistada que no se da cuenta, pero si no dices o haces algo, lo único que va a pasar es que la otra persona te la gane.- Acomodandose los lentes el joven Hiragizawa

-Ese tipo, como lo conoció.-Pregunto Yamazaki

-Bueno yo se como.- Le decía Eriol

-Tu sabias y no me dijiste nada.-Dijo un exaltado Shaoran

-Ahh tranquilo, no fue por que no quisiera, si no que no le tome mucha importancia, me contó Tomoyo, que este joven se llama, Daisuke no se que, resulta que ayudo a Sakura no caerse, por que tropezo, ya sabes como es ella, de distraida .-Explico Eriol

-Vaya pues el chico si que se apunto directo con sakura, con solo haberse tropezado con ella.- decía Yamazaki

-Así es, por lo que si hizo eso, le a de gustar mucho.-Concluyo Eriol

-Mmm o soy yo o Shaoran esta en otro mundo.- Viendo Yamazaki a su amigo

-Mm si esta en el mundo llamado celos.- Decia Eriol con una media sonrisa en su boca

-Tengo que irme.- decía apresuradamente Shaoran

-Pero aun falta del entrenamiento.- Le decia el novio de Chiharu

-No me importa debo ver a Sakura.-Replicaba el chico de cabellos castaños

-Ahh siendo así creo que esto se puede posponer.-Le dijo con tranquilidad Eriol

-Nos vemos.- Y en ese momento Shaoran estaba desapareciendo del recinto

-Lo que hace uno por amor, no te parece Eriol.-Viendo partir a su amigo

-Ni que dudarlo, a ver si ahora si hace algo, o si no la estará perdiendo.-Concluyo Eriol

* * *

Creo que no a continuado tan mal como pense, a habido mejoras :P y mas suspenso, y más con el nuevo personaje que agregue jojojo, y como dije alargue el capitulo por fin XD... creo que modificare los primeros capitulos, por que leyendolos no son tan buenos como los que ya tengo guardados en la compu XD... pero supongo que lo hare mas adelante, la idea sigue siendo la misma, solo es un poco más cursi, y no tan cortado como al principio :P

Gracias por los review :D creo que por eso adelante lo más rapido posible y a lo mejor por que no tenia trabajo en estos momentos jajaja, a los que no dejan y solo leen gracias aun asi :D

Subire pronto, creo y espero, mm waaa ya mejor no digo nada :P

Saludos metaleros :D

Xauuu XD....


	6. Chapter 6

**konichiwa :D**

Gracias gracias por los review :D son tan joroschós de manera enfermiza :D

Ahora aclaro de nueva cuenta, personajes de Clamp...mm quitando a Daisuke jojojo, historia mia yeahhh :D

Disfruten la lectura :D 

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Ahí estaba el, afuera observando la entrada de la casa de su amada, que hacer se preguntaba, llegar como si nada y platicar con la chica que lo traía en un mar de emociones, o decirle directamente lo que sentía por ella, que hacer, simplemente no sabia..el estar en estos momentos ahí parado, era mas que nerviosismo, si se acercaba mas no sabría como actuar delante de ella, pero tenía que hacer algo como le habían aconsejado sus amigos. No queria que alguien mas la cortejara solo el, recordar a ese chico, solo hizo crecer mas su coraje no hacia esa persona que intentaba llegar al corazon de sakura, si no contra el mismo, por que no podia hacer lo que ese muchacho hizo, ganarse a sakura.

-Da el primer paso Shaoran.- Se decía constantemente en su cabeza

Hasta que algo se apodero de el, que era ese sonido, se dio cuenta entonces que en su bolsillo izquierdo estaba su celular, rápidamente lo agarro, para contestar, y vio que la persona que le llamaba era ni mas ni menos que la chica que lo tenia así.

-Ho..oola.- Dijo un Shaoran bastante nervioso.

-Que haces??.- Le preguntaba la chica de sus constantes sueños

-Ah pues nada en si.-Queriendo no demostrar lo nervioso que estaban en estos momentos

-Oh nada en si, estas seguro.-Seguia preguntando la voz de Sakura

-A que te refieres?.-No sabia a que punto queria llegar ella

-Pues tu que crees.-Fue lo ultimo que la chica de sus sueños dijo

Puesto que en eso la puerta de la casa de Sakura, se fue abriendo, dando paso para que Shaoran viera en un hermoso panorama a su chica de ojos verdes, con el teléfono en la mano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Así que no le dijiste nada ehh.- Comentaba con cierto humor el joven Eriol

-No, simplemente no pude.-Con la cabeza agachada Shaoran

-Y se puede saber como es que no pudiste.-Le pregunto el joven ingles

-Pues ella salio y me dijo que entrara, y entre logicamente, pero estaba su padre, y no pude, solo me quede a comer, y de ahí me fui.-Tratando de no sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba

-Vaya y no tuvieron un momento a solas.-Le volvio a preguntar Eriol

-No, a lo mejor y si pudo existir pero yo no quise, estaba muy nervioso.-Se justifico Shaoran

-Pues apúrate, hoy me contó Tomoyo, que el tal Daisuke iba a venir hoy por Sakura para saber la respuesta de una salida con ella.-Tocandole el hombro a este

-Te quieres callar por favor, no quiero saber más de eso por ahora.- Le decía un Shaoran bastante molesto

-Bueno bueno solo te quería mantener informado de tu chica jajaja.-Alborotando los cabellos castaños de su amigo, a lo que Shaoran rapidamente se quito

-Hablando de eso, como vas con Tomoyo??.-Arreglando su cabello

-Nada mal créeme, nada mal.-Decia un cierto tono de picardia

-Como una chica como ella puede anda con un chico como tu.-Tratando de hacer sentir mal a su compañero de clases

-Ja gracias amigo, yo también te estimo mucho.-Le dijo Eriol

-Y ve creo que hasta la invoque.-Dijo su amigo

Shaoran le hizo un ademán para que fijara su mirada a Tomoyo, en eso ella los saluda a ambos a lo lejos pues es interceptada por un muchacho desconocido para los dos jovenes.

-Mira tu también tienes competencia.- Sonrio Shaoran

-Para nada, es lógico que muchos anden tras de ella, es alguien maravillosamente perfecta, si no me hubiera dado el si, yo estaría como ellos, pero por eso le tengo confianza a Tomoyo, lo nuestro es único.-Decia aun contemplando a lo lejos a su hermosa amatista

-Eriol que cursi eres.-Dijo un amargado Shaoran

-Ja lo se amigo lo se, pero eso es algo que no me importa, y cuando tu andes con Sakura me entenderás.-Le jalo una mejilla a Shaoran y este de nueva cuenta se quito

-Hola .- decía Tomoyo al estar enfrente de ambos chicos

-Hola Tomoyo, ya terminaron el examen por lo que veo.-Shaoran poso su mano en su mejilla

-Faltan algunos, como Sakura, ya sabes que le cuesta un poquito más de trabajo y siendo algo màs si es de matematicas.- Le sonrio la chica

-Si bueno la esperare afuera de su salón, te dejo con tu novio cursi.-Y se despidió Shaoran para salirse del salón donde tomaba clases.

-Cursi??.-Intrigada Tomoyo

-No le hagas caso mi princesa, simplemente esta celoso, de lo que tenemos.- Le guiño el ojo Eriol

-Ja ja ja que cosas dices.-Ruborizandose un poco Tomoyo

-Por cierto quién era ese chico.-Preguntaba con un poco de curiosidad

-Ah celoso.-Diciendo esto con un toque de coquetería a su novio

-Y quien no lo estaría.-Se acerco más a la joven

-Ayy Eriol, bueno pues ese chico no lo conozco, solo que me pidió que si podía salir con el, pero le dije que estaba enamorada y que no podía corresponder a algo así.-Termino de explicarle

-Vaya, que elocuente eres.-La tomo por la cintura

-Lo aprendí de mi novio.-Enredo sus brazos en el cuello de este

-Jajaja que chico tan mas afortunado entonces.-La pego mas a el

-Un poco no crees.-Se levanto un poco mas para estar a la altura de Eriol

-Yo diría que demasiado.-

Sin más que perder, concluyeron su plática en lo que mas querían hacer desde el momento que se vieron, en un beso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saliendo del examen buscaba a Tomoyo, pero solo deslumbro en el pasillo a Shaoran

-Hola Shaoran, haz visto a Tomoyo??.- Le pregunto la joven

-Si, esta con Eriol en estos momentos en mi salón.-Le contesto sin problema alguno

-Ahh vaya, je será que mejor le pregunte después como le fue en el examen.-Sonriendo Sakura

-Vaya ya fue el ultimo verdad??.-Decia Shaoran para hacer conversación

-Así es, y la próxima semana finales de clases.-Decia con entusiasmo la chica

-Mmm con quien vas a ir a la graduación.-Le decia el chico de cabellos castaños

-Ahh??.- Tomando a Sakura un tanto distraída

-Si bueno ya sabes que la próxima semana es termino de clases pero también que viene lo del a fiesta de graduación, con quien vas a ir??.-Shaoran estaba mas que nervioso  
-No pues no se, no me había acordado de eso jajaja…como andaba con los de los exámenes no recordaba.- Sakura se empezo a ruborizar

-Ahh bueno entonces ya te lo recordé, con quien vas a ir??.-Queria saber, necesitaba saberlo

-Con nadie supongo, nadie me ha dicho nada.-Le explico Sakura

Iban saliendo del colegio hacia las canchas

-Entonces si nadie te ha invitado, que tal si…- Le tenia que decir, era el momento perfecto pensaba Shaoran

-Eyyy.- Alguien los interrumpió. Sakura y el voltearon al mismo momento

-Daisuke.- Susurro Sakura

Shaoran solo miro de reojo a la chica y después fijo su miradad de nueva cuenta al joven que grito

Sakura se dirigía a la entrada para poder platicar con el joven muchacho, por lo que Shaoran la siguió

-Hola.- Le dijo una atenta Sakura

-Linda hola.-Le sonrio de la misma manera que lo hacia cuando estaba con ella

-Mira te presento a un amigo.- Cuando iba a decirle el nombre Sakura, fue interrumpida por el joven de cabellos castaños

-Lee Shaoran.-Decia con un tono demasiado serio, y eso a Sakura le extraño, por que aunque conocia que su amigo no era de esas personas que le gustara hablar con la gente, no se portaba tan serio con ellas

-Ichigo Daisuke.-Sonrio el chico

-Se estrecharon la mano, y no dejaban de mirarse, como sabiendo que los dos no serian grandes amigos si no todo lo contrario.

-Y que haces aquí.-Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos

-Ahh pero que niña tan distraída, no recuerdas que vine por mi respuesta.-Viendo de manera coqueta a Sakura

-Tu respuesta ahh es verdad, tu respuesta.- Sonrojándose un poco

-Pues si linda, a menos que te de pena decirme que si delante de tu amigo.-Tomando un mechon de su cabello y colocandolo atrás de la oreja de ella

-Ahh no es eso, lo que pasa es que no lo había pensando, tenía mi mente en otras cosas.-Se sonrojo Sakura

-Me rompes mi corazón.- Haciendo un poco más de énfasis, tocándose el pecho.- Y eso que espere más dias para la respuesta

-No por favor, perdóname.-Sakura estaba un poco apenada

-Esta bien, lo haré si me dices que si.-Guiñándole el ojo

Sakura veía a Shaoran, pero no notaba ni una pizca de celos, simplemente estaba ahí callado como siempre.

-De acuerdo.-Le contesto Sakura

-Si, enserio.- Emocionado Daisuke

-Si, pero como amigos.-Enfatizo el como amigos, para que no se pensara otra cosa

-Como amigos, esta bien, por ahora...Entonces dame el numero de tu celular para así estar mas en contacto.- Le seguia sonriendo a la joven

-Ah si claro.- Le apunto el número en un pedazo de hoja que saco de su libreta.- Toma...-

-Bueno te llamare al rato, nos vemos linda.-La beso en la mejilla

Y simplemente se fue. Shaoran no daba crédito a lo sucedido, ella había dicho que si, le interesaba entonces ese muchacho, tenia que hacer algo y pronto, o ella y el otro chico tendrían algo mas que una amistad.

-Se mi pareja en la graduación.- Dijo Shaoran de repente

-Que???.-Habia escuchado bien, o solo era alucine de ella

-Quieres ser mi pareja en la graduación, por favor sakura.-Se lo volvio a pedir

Fue entonces cuando dejo de ver el camino que había seguido Daisuke, y volteo a ver a Shaoran, que aunque su semblante era el mismo de siempre, serio y meticuloso, esta vez había algo diferente, podía decir que algo impaciente por la respuesta de ella.

-Shaoran, enserio, quieres que yo sea tu pareja.-Dudosa aun a la pregunta

Se acerco a Sakura.- Por favor.-

Simplemente la chica le sonrió y lo abrazo, como hace unas semanas atras lo había hecho.

* * *

Notas de Autora:

Mmm otro cap. más, que yeahhh... Shaoran esta desperado jajaja encantador :D ashhh y lo que falta :S debo subir mas rapido esto, ya quiero terminarlo, y que quede plasmado en esta pagina =)

Esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero como se que el fin de semana no subire capitulo, XD...solo quiero decir:

**_Feliz Primer Aniversario mi amado Fernando-Kun, eres lo más jodidamente joroschó que puedo tener en mi loco mundo_**

Saludos a todas las que leen y dejan comentarios :D

Xauuu XD....


	7. Chapter 7

**Konichiwa:**

Aclaro personajes no mios ...mm bueno el tal Daisuke si lo invente yo (digo en su forma de ser) por que el nombre jajaja tambien lo tome de un anime XD...pero eso si la historia es mia ^^ ...disfrutenlo

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7**

-Vaya así que a ambos les dijiste que si...jojojo Sakurita, que envidia, dos chicos peleando por tu amor.-Comentaba Tomoyo

Las dos muchachas estaban en la habitación de la joven amatista, viendo la ropa que se llevarían en la graduación.

-Envidia si claro, y no se están peleando por mí, ademas eso no me agradaria, yo daria lo que fuera por tener algo como lo que tú tienes con Eriol.-Sakura le dio una sonrisa melancolica a Tomoyo

-Pues eso es fácil de arreglarse.-Le contesto más seriamente su amiga

-Así como según tu?-Intrigada la pequeña Kinomoto

-Pues acepta a Shaoran y ya.-Dijo sin más su amiga

-Aceptar a Shaoran, el no me quiere de esa manera Tommy.-Sakura parecia pensar bien en lo que acaba de decir, y volvio a sonreir tristemente

-Pero por que dices eso Sakurita, si no, no te hubiera invitado a que fueras su pareja.-Tomandola de su cara

-Lo hizo por que no tenía con quien ir.-Evito Sakura ver a su amiga

-Pero Sakura es tas obvio que es otra cosa, que el…bueno que el .- Ella había prometido que no diría nada por que se lo juro a Shaoran.-

-Que el que??.-Sakura queria saber por que tomoyo se habia quedado callada

-Nada, y que tal con el otro chico.-Volvio a colocar sus manos en la ropa que estaba en su cama

-Quedamos de salir mañana.-Comento tranquila Sakura, ya luego le preguntaria a Tomoyo, que es lo que no queria decirle

-Vaya, y estas interesada en el??.- Viendo de reojo a su amiga

-Pues no se, me agrada mucho, y es muy lindo conmigo en todos los sentidos, pero no se, tengo que ver como van pasando las cosas no te parece?.-Tomo un vestido

-Muy cierto, aunque no se no te noto muy convencida.-Esta vez, vio de frente a Sakura

-Pues no se, es nerviosismo nada mas, por que saldré con el mañana es todo.-Tratando de no darle la razon a Tomoyo

-Pues si tu lo crees, sabes que cualquier cosa me llamas, si te aburres de la cita, jajaja te marco, para que puedas escapar antes.-Comento más alegre la joven

-Que cosas se te ocurre Tomoyo.-Vio el vestido de nueva cuenta, que tenia en sus manos-Mira que te parece esto parece esto para la graduación.-Termino de decir Sakura

-Esta muy bonito el vestido.-Lo observo Tomoyo-Te gusta Sakura??.-Le pregunto la joven

Si mucho se te vera precioso.-Se lo entrego a su amiga

-No a mi no, yo ya tengo el vestido que llevare, es más bien para ti.-Se lo regreso a Sakura

-Que, no como crees Tommy.-sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse

-Sakura Kinomoto, no me hagas esto ehh, tu sabes que me encanta que uses mis diseños, y no quiero que me desprecies ehh.-Viendola con cara amenazadora

-Ayy Tommy pero es que me da pena.-Dijo Sakura

Tomoyo se acerco a ella.- Sakura eres mas que una amiga para mi eres como mi hermana.- Y no quiero que te de pena, estamos en confianza.-

Sakura la abrazo, cayéndose las dos, lo que provoco las risas de las dos chicas

-Me dolió, jajaja, pero Tommy muchas gracias, y quiero que sepas que tú también eres como una hermana para mí.-La volvio a abrazar

-Lo se Sakurita.- Levantándose ambas.- Vente vamos a ver como te queda el vestido que te parece?.-

Y las dos se dirigieron al tocador.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Te gusta el lugar.- Le preguntaba Daisuke a la chica que tenia enfrente

-Si esta bonito, solo había pasado por aquí con mis amigas cuando íbamos al centro comercial, es que es un poquito caro no te parece?.-Le decia con un poco de pena

-Mmm pues no, ja no me lo parece, además por ti, no me importa gastar.- La beso en la mejilla

Sakura al escuchar ese comentario solo le causa un poco de pena ya que nadie le decía esas cosas.

-Y dime.- Tratando de hacer conversación.-ahh bueno mas bien cuéntame de ti, no se mucho.-Le sonrio con nerviosismo

-Pregúntame y yo te respondo linda.-Le contesto con naturalidad

-Ahh bueno mm veamos, que haces estudias o trabajas, que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre, que no te gusta, tienes novia o algo así, no se, algo como eso.-Pregunto la joven

-Trabajo en mi propia compañía, que me gusta hacer en mi tiempo libre, cualquier cosa para no aburrirme, leer, hacer deportes, y por ahora no tengo novia, pero espero que eso cambie muy pronto.- Guiñándole un ojo a Sakura

-Oh etto tu propia empresa pero estas muy joven.-Intrigada la chica

-Si bueno digamos que tuve suerte en las inversiones que hice y pude salir con eso.- Le sonrio

-Ah que bueno, a mi también me gustan los deportes hacer algo así en mi tiempo libre.-Seguia queriendo Sakura que la conversación fuera amena

-Es verdad, pero sabes que es lo que prefiero hacer en esos momentos.-Volvio a acercarse a Sakura

-Que??.-Un poco nerviosa por el acercamiento de Daisuke

-Estar contigo.- Y sin más le dio a Sakura un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios.

Sakura estaba toda roja, no podía creer que ese chico que apenas y llevaba unos días de conocerlo la había besado, pero ahora estaba confundida, por que no le desagrado la idea de dejarse besar por ese chico.

-Tu teléfono.-Dijo de pronto Daisuke

-Ahh??.- Volvió en si Sakura

-Tu teléfono linda, esta sonando.- Dirigiendo su mano hacia la bolsa de sakura para que escuchara su celular

-Oh vaya no lo escuche.-Se avergonzó la joven

Daisuke solo sonrió triunfador mientras que Sakura sacaba el movil.

-Si diga?.-Contesto Sakura.- Ahh si Tomoyo, entonces tendré que ir, no descuida voy para haya en unos momentos.- Y colgó

-Tienes que irte por lo que escuche.-Dejando el vaso de refresco que había pedido

-Perdóname.-Decia apenada

-No te preocupes, lo poco que estuve contigo es más que suficiente para estar bien en el día.-Puso su mano en la mejilla de Sakura

-Te veo en otro momento entonces.-Se alejo un poco, no sabia bien por que ahora viendo a Daisuke y aun recordando el fugaz beso que le dio, la ponia mal

-Sakura crees que te iba a dejar así no mas, yo te llevo a casa de tu amiga.-Le sonrio

-No como crees no quiero molestarte.-Le dijo Sakura

-Tú sabes que nada para ti me molesta, deja pago la cuenta y nos vamos.-Por lo que Daisuke rapido le pidio la cuenta a un mesero, y asi salir con con la chica y dirigirse a su automóvil.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Es muy grande la casa de tu amiga.- Abriendo la puerta del coche para que saliera Sakura

-Si bastante..- Viendo a Daisuke.- Bueno gracias por traerme, aunque no era necesario.-Le sonrio

-Para mi si, quería que llegaras sana y salva.-Este le devolvio la sonrisa de manera coqueta

-Ja bueno, etto…creo que entonces nos veremos otro día no??.-Tratando de parecer tranquila Sakura

-Eso no lo dudes linda.-Acaricibia los cabellos de la castaña

-Bueno nos vemos.- Sakura iba hacia la reja de la casa de Tomoyo

-Oye Sakura.- Ella volteo para ver a Daisuke, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que el estaba mas cerca de lo que imaginaba

-Te llamo en la noche.- Sakura no podía articular ninguna palabra y solo meneo la cabeza en forma de asentamiento, y sin más el chico de cabello oscuro la beso por segunda vez en el día.

Esta vez el beso duro más, y aunque Sakura pensaba que no era desagradable ser besada, algo hacia que no correpondiera el beso y se quedara quieta, dejando que el terminara de besarla.

Los tres chicos veían la escena a través de la ventana.

Eriol y Tomoyo solo veían de reojo a Shaoran.

-Shaoran.- Hablaba Tomoyo a su amigo

Lo único que hizo el chico fue dirigirse al baño

-Ahora que haremos.- Preguntaba nerviosa la joven Amatista

-Nada preciosa, a lo mejor y con eso reacciona Shaoran y le confiesa a Sakura el amor que siente por ella.-Decia su novio

-Tú crees??.-No parecia muy convencida

-Pues debería, si no a como va, la perderá mas rápido de lo que el cree.-Dijo por ultimo Eriol

En ese instante aparece Sakura

-Hola chicos.-Hablo a joven de ojos verdes

-Hola sakura.- Respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos enamorados

-Vaya si iban a estar nada mas ustedes no hubiera venido haré mal tercio.- Decia tranquilamente

-Ayy Sakurita que cosas dices, mil veces te prefiero a ti que a Eriol.-Y fue a abrazar a Sakura

Los tres solo rieron al comentario de la chica.

-Vamos a sentarnos.-Tomoyo Jalo a la chica hacia unos sillones

-Es cierto, por que están cerca de la ventana.- Reaccionando entonces.- Me vieron verdad con Daisuke.- Con lo cual hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo

-Pues algo así.- Dijo Tomoyo en lo que ya estaban sentada las dos chicas

-Entonces vieron lo del…- no podía decirlo le daba mucha pena

-El beso.- Finalizo Eriol.- si, si lo vimos, y no fuimos los únicos.-

-Ah no??.- Intrigada Sakura.- Quien mas??.-

-Pues…-Un poco nerviosa Tomoyo.- Fue ahmm Shaoran

Sakura solo se quedo pasmada a tan sorprendente respuesta, Shaoran la había visto eso significaba que si podía haber algo entre ellos en estos momento había acabado todo, pues la vio besándose con otro chico.

-Y el donde esta?.- decía una inquieta Sakura

-Ah en el baño hace ya como media hora.-Le dijo Tomoyo

-Si no es que más.- Dijo el heredado Hiraguizawa

-No es para tanto.- Interrumpiéndolo Shaoran

-Ahh por fin saliste.-Comento la amatista

-Si perdón por la tardanza Tomoyo.-Se dirigió a sus amigos

-Hola Sakura.- La saludo de una manera un poco más fría de lo que suele ser, sobre todo con ella

-Hola Shaoran.- Dijo una tímida Sakura

El ambiente se sentía un poco tenso, aunque Eriol y tomoyo trataban que todo estuviera tranquilo, haciendo plática de cosas la mayoría de las veces sin sentido, no funcionaba.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya.- Comento Sakura al momento en que se paraba del sillón.

-Enserio sakurita.-Pregunto Tomoyo

-Si Tomoyo, es mejor además tengo que ayudar a mi papá con unas cosas de la casa.-Le sonrio

-Ohh bueno.-Se despidió Tomoyo de su amiga.-

-Pero no te iras sola, Shaoran te acompañara, verdad?.- Hablo Eriol

Los dos se quedaron viendo

-Si yo te llevare.- A pesar de todo queria estar con ella a solas.- luego nos vemos.-Le dijo a sus otros dos amigos

Los dos se dirigieron a la entrada principal donde sus amigos los despidieron de nueva cuenta.

-Que crees que pase ahora.- Le decía Tomoyo a su novio

-No se, pero espero que por el bien de mi amigo, le confiese todo a Sakura, por que.- En ese momento fue interrumpido por su joven amatista, ya que lo callo con un beso en los labios, que el después correspondió.

-No hay nadie.- Coquetamente una Tomoyo le explicaba a Eriol

-Ah si y que tienes pensado mi pequeña.- Siguiéndole el juego a la chica

-Ya veras.-Tomoyo cerro la puerta y llevo a Eriol en la parte superior de la casa para luego entrar a la habitación de ella (usen su imaginación jojojo) .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En todo el transcurso no habían hablado, Sakura estaba extrañada pues sabía que Shaoran era muy callado y serio, pero no con ella, con ella siempre podían hablar de cualquier cosa. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que el joven a su lado estaciono el coche.

-Bueno pues gracias por traerme a mi casa.- Sakura iba salir del coche al ver que Shaoran solo mantenía la mirada fija en el volante.

-Sakura.- Sin más menciono el nombre de su hermoso tormento

-Dime.- Dijo la chica

-Yo quiero decirte que…- Tenia que hacerlo tenia que decirle, pero algo lo detenía, el miedo a perderla, el miedo a no ser correspondido, la vio besando a ese chico, eso significaba algo, pues no vio que lo rechazara.

-Espero que te hayas divertido con tu amigo.- No sabia como es que pudo haber dicho eso, pero las palabras te quiero no logro expresarlas, tenía mucho temor

-Ahh eso, si gracias me divertí.-Se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de Daisuke, hablar de el con Shaoran, no era muy comodo

-Sakura… te gusta ese chico.- Tenia que saberlo bien si la estaba perdiendo, aunque no sabia si ella tenia o tuvo algún intereses alguna vez hacia el

-Pues.-No estaba segura si le gustaba o no, a veces se sentia bien al estar con el, por la forma en la cual la trataba, pero habia algo que su corazon decia, que no, que esperara.- No lo se, raro verdad?.-Finalizo Sakura

-Supongo.- Eso significaba que estaba confundida, que si había algo en ese chico que a Sakura le interesaba.

-Sigues queriendo ser mi pareja de la graduación, verdad?.-Le pregunto

-Claro que si Shaoran.-Le dio una timida sonrisa

-Bueno entonces luego hablamos.- Fue todo lo que dijo, no le salian mas palabras, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos con ella, con el tal Daisuke, y ese beso que se dieron

-Nos vemos Shaoran.-Salio del coche sin más

Volteo para ver como su flor de cerezo iba rapidamente hacia la entrada de su casa. Cuando la vio cerrar la puerta, prendio el coche y sintio como sus manos apretaban fuertemente el volante, y decidio partir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vaya por fin es el día.- decía una entusiasmada Tomoyo en la habitación de Sakura

-Si verdad, y después de esto, seremos chicas universitarias.- Dando pequeños brincos

-Jajaja si, es increíble, tú serás una gran diseñadora.-Le sonrio

-Ayy gracias Sakurita, mientras tenga a mi musa no tengo la menor duda.- La beso en la mejilla

-No otra vez con eso.- Trato de no hacerle caso a su amiga

-Pero sakurita eres perfecta jojojo.-Mirandola de pies a cabeza

-Je no, pues gracias.-Su cara estaba roja ante lo dicho por su amiga

-Y te ves más linda que de costumbre con ese vestido que traes.-Le guiño el ojo

-Gracias Tomoyo, aunque tu no te quedas atrás, pero para nada estas hermosa.-Veia a su amiga

-Je esa es la idea, impactar jojojo.-Dando una vuelta para que la viera su amiga

Sakura solo reía ante tales comentarios de su amiga, era lo que mas le gustaba de Tomoyo, como decía y tomaba las cosas, era la paz en persona, por que no podía ser así ella, por que se contraía, sobre todo con el chico de ojos cafés, y por que siempre pensaba en el, no se explicaba.

-Vamos abajo Sakura, para que nos vea tu papá y tomemos muchas fotos.-La sujeto de la mano y salieron de la habitacion

En la sala estaban platicando Tomoyo, Sakura y el padre de esta, hasta que sonó el timbre indicando que posiblemente estarían ya los acompañantes de las chicas.

-Yo abriré.- musito el papá de Sakura

-Buenas noches.- Dijeron al unísono los dos jóvenes

-Buenas noches, por favor pasen, las chicas los están esperando en la sala.- Les indico a los jovenes

Al entrar al cuarto, Eriol y Shaoran se quedaron mas que impactados al ver a sus respectivas parejas, con el vestido que traían, pues no cabía la menor duda, que estaban mucho mas hermosas que siempre

-No cabe duda que seremos la envidia de nuestra propia fiesta.- decía Eriol al encaminarse a su novia

-Tú crees?.- Le contesto Tomoyo de manera coqueta

-Que si no, tu que opinas Shaoran.-Todos esperaban la respuesta del chico

Pero Shaoran no podía articular ninguna palabra ya que estaba exhorto contemplando a su pequeña cerezo.

-Creo que Shaoran esta en otro mundo.- Comentaba animosamente Tomoyo

-Bueno no creo que sea la única persona que esta así en esta sala..- Mientras le hacia señas Eriol a su novia para que viera a Sakura

Era verdad, ella estaba realimente cohibida pues la mirada que Shaoran le proporcionaba era demasiado para ella, no sabia como actuar.

Bueno chicos unas fotos del recuerdo, para que se puedan ir, ahh por cierto, cuídenmelas ehh son las chicas mas valiosas que tengo.- Y sin mas se pusieron para dichas fotos del padre de Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ahh esta muy bonito no les parece, como quedo?.- decía una Sakura sumamente emocionada

-La verdad es que si, esta de Rika, se lucio en grande.-Musito Tomoyo

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo.- Todos los chicos voltearon donde habían escuchado ese comentario

-Rika, no hagas eso, me espantas.-Musito Sakura

-Je perdona Sakura., entonces les parece que quedo bien.-Comento su amiga

-Por supuesto.- decía cada uno de ellos

La fiesta estaba en todo su ambiente, alumnos bailando, otros simplemente en sus mesas platicando de cualquier tema, en cambio Sakura y Shaoran solo estaban sentados sin decir o hacer nada.

-"Di algo".- Se decía así mismo Shaoran

-"Di algo".- Pensaba Sakura

Sus miradas se entrelazaron y rápidamente desviaron la mirada.

-Oigan muchachos, van a estar así toda la noche.- decía Tomoyo en lo que se sentaba para poder descansar, puesto que había bailado casi todo el tiempo

-Ahh no, bueno no creo.- Dudosa Sakura

-Shaoran que te pasa no pretendes sacar a Sakura a bailar.- En cuanto tomaba un sorbo de su bebida

-Ahh??.- No sabia que decir

-Mmm no, ella demasiado linda para que no se luzca y si no la sacas tu a bailar, le hablare al tal Daisuke, para que si lo haga, y que no dudo que no este complacido en hacerlo.- Replico Tomoyo

No supo como pero el chico de ojos avellana tomo de la mano a Sakura.-

-Sakura baila conmigo.-Le dijo el joven mientras le extendia la mano apeticion

-Shao..ran.-Estaba realmente impresionada de la actitud de Shaoran, estaba completamente diferente.- Claro que si

Y sin despedirse de su amiga los dos jóvenes fueron a la pista de baile.

Tomoyo estaba mucho más que feliz, pues sabia que shaoran iba a hacer algo después de haber mencionado el nombre de su rival de amor.

-Y esa sonrisa.-Pregunto su novio, en el momento que se fue a sentar a lado de ella

-Eriol, me espantas.-Lo vio Tomoyo

-Ja.- Tomando del refresco de su amada.- Eso significa que hiciste algo verdad.-

-Pues se podría decir que si, pero no fue nada malo para nada, es mas bien como un servicio comunitario.-Le dio un beso en los labios

-Vaya, enserio, mm oye y Sakura y Shaoran,??.- Ya que noto que en la mesa solo estaban ellos

-Ve con tus propios ojos.- Le indicaba la pequeña Daidouji a su novio, en donde estaba sus dos amigos.-

-Eres simplemente maravillosa.- Le dijo, cuando noto a sus dos amigos en la pista de baile

-Jajaja lo se.-Y se inclino para poder besar de nueva cuenta a su novio

No sabia como es que pudo haber hecho semejante acto, sacar a Sakura así nada mas, pero le molestaba que SU Sakura, pudiera bailar con estar con otro, y en especial con ese tal Daisuke, no quería simplemente no quería verla con el.

Y sin mas la música empezó a ser mas lenta, por lo que se puso mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba, pues lo siguiente que habría seria un contacto mas físico, y no podría saber como actuar con ella de ese modo, sin darse cuenta, Sakura ya había puesto sus manos encima de sus hombros.

-Pon tus manos en mi cintura.- Le decía sin más la joven

Lo hizo por simple noto que Shaoran estaba demasiado tenso

-"Mm y yo pensaba que podía ser que si le gustaba pero ahora veo que no, hasta le molesta que bailemos así".- Se decía Sakura

-Shaoran si te molesta este tipo de baile, podemos ir a sentarnos

El joven Lee, se sorprendió antes tal comentario.- Por que dices eso

-Pues por que, estas muy tenso, como si te molestara el que estuviéramos cerca.- Sakura se puso un poco triste.

-No Sakura, nunca me pasaría eso contigo.-Le murmuro

Ella lo volvió a ver a los ojos.-De verdad??

-De verdad.- Le dio una pequeña pero gratificante sonrisa Shaoran, de esa que siempre tenia solo para ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ahh la fiesta estuvo genial no crees Sakurita.- Le decía la joven amatista ya con la pijama puesta

-La verdad si, bastante, aunque con un poco de nostalgia, por que ya no estaremos todos juntos.- Respondía Sakura a su amiga sentándose en una orilla de la cama

-Pues si, pero vas a ver que aun podremos salir con los demás una que otra ves, así que no hay que desanimarnos.-Trataba de alegrar a su amiga

Sakura estaba bostezando.-Ya vente Sakurita, vamos a dormirnos, además mañana temprano tengo que ir a mi casa, ya regreso mi mamá

-Enserio, Que bien así podre saludarla, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.-Dijo la joven de ojos verdes

Y sin más Sakura apago la luz para que ella, y tomoyo pudieran dormir un rato.

En cambio Shaoran no podían cavilar el sueño, solo pensaba en Sakura, como se veía, cuando bailaron, cuando ella se acerco a el. Aunque a lo mejor y se arrepentiria cuando amaneciera tenia que hablar con alguien, por lo que tomo su celular.

-Shaoran no crees que es muy noche para marcar a estar horas.- Le contesto su mejor amigo Eriol

-Lo se, y te pido una disculpa pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.-

Mmm pues marcale a Sakura.-Bostezaba su amigo

-Si la causante de mis problemas es ella, como podria hablarle, además es muy noche para molestarla.- Replico Shaoran

-Ah que bien, pero si soy yo, te viene valiendo.-Respondio Eriol

-Ok gracias por todo.-Decia indigando el joven heredero Lee

-Ya shaoran no es para tanto, mejor dime a que debo tu llamada.-Decia Eriol con la voz cansada

-Es ella, creo que me estoy volviendo loco.-Le decia Shaoran

-Eso ya lo estas mi querido amigo, pero tu ansiedad se calmaria, si tan solo le dijeras lo que sientes por ella.-Le dijo Eriol

-Para ti es facil decirlo, por que Tomoyo solo tiene ojos para ti.-Contrataco Shaoran

-Sakura tambien, solo que ella es mas despistada y no se da cuenta, pero e visto como te mira, y creeme no es solo una mirada de amigos.-Volvio a bostezar

-Pero si fuera verdad por que sale con ese chico, ademas recuerda lo que te conte cuando le pregunte lo que sentia por ese tal Daisuke.-Sacando todas las dudas que tenia el joven Lee

-Pues es obvio no te parece, nunca antes nadie le habia dicho o hecho ese tipo de cosas como salir con ella, y la tiene extrañada, y no creo que el tipo la trate mal, es obvio, que chica no estaria asi.- Decia su amigo

-Entonces cual es tu consejo.-Estaba nervioso ante la respuesta

-Otra vez, es facil, dile lo que sientes y ya se acabo todo tipo de problema.- Dijo sin más Eriol

-Es todo lo que me puedes decir.-Musito Shaoran

-Shaoran no sea necio es que hasta un ciego podria darse cuenta de que esa es la unica solucion.-Le volvio a decir Eriol

-Lo pensare.- Dijo dudosamente

-Ahh bueno como quieras.-Y si solo me despertaste para eso.- Mejor dejame dormir.-Bostezo de nueva cuenta

-Gracias amigo.- Dandole un pequeño sarcasmo al comentario

Y colgo la llamada.- Aunque fuera necio, el sabia que tenia razon Eriol. Como la mayoria de las veces.

Cerro los ojos, y de nueva cuenta las imágenes de la chica de ojos verdes, aparecio

-"Arggg basta Shaoran solo es una chica".- Aunque el sabia completamente que no era solo una chica.

* * *

Notas :D

Mmm bueno otro capitulo maaaas largo :D espero que no se cancen cuando lo esten leyendo ^^, que les puedo decir, hubo muchas cosas, la cita de Sakura, el baile, el insomnio de shaoran , de todo un poco ^^

Mmm creo que ya llevo la mitad de la historia ja joder un poco más y lo terminamos :D

Gracias por los lindos mensajitos joder me hacen querer subir más pronto los capitulos

Lindo comienzo de semana =]


	8. Chapter 8

Konichiwa :D

Ya saben jejeje personajes = Clamp, Historia = Yo...disfrutenlo :D

* * *

Capitulo 8

-Es lo bueno de estar de vacaciones.- Comentaba Tomoyo

Las chicas estaban en el centro comercial, ya después de comprar y ver varios aparadores decidieron descansa y tomar algo.

-Si, podemos salir sin problema alguno, nada de preocupaciones de tareas o algo asi.- Comento entusiasmada Sakura

-Asi es y lo mejor es que después de meses que habiamos dicho sobre salir al cine se podra hacer hoy.-Se reia su amiga

-Ah es verdad.- Sakura recordaba como es que Shaoran le habia dicho que si la acompañaba al cine con ella, y junto a Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Sakurita, te sonrojaste.- Apuntaba Tomoyo a las mejillas de Sakura que estaban con un tono carmesí

-Ahh no.- tratando de no ponerse nerviosa

-Jojojo por que te sonrojaste sera acaso por algun chico.-Dijo Tomoyo

-Yo..etto..- No sabia que decir

-Mmm hablando de chicos que paso con Daisuke, casi no lo e visto mm mas bien no lo e visto.-Pregunto su amiga mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cafe

-Ahh si lo que pasa es que se fue a un viaje de negocios o algo asi me dijo, pero todos los dias, hablamos un poco o me envia mensajes.-Comento en voz baja Sakura

-Oh vaya, un poco insistente entonces.-Sentencio la amatista

-Tu crees, yo lo tomo mas como un buen amigo.-Decia ingenuamente la oji-verde

Sono el celular de Sakura, y vio que era una llamda de Daisuke

-Mira Tomoyo, jeje lo invocamos.- Contesto La chica con nombre de cerezo

-Hola…bien gracias y tu???....No no molestas, que paso???...Enserio??...Vaya pues que bueno…Vernos mañana, mm no creo que pueda mañana, pero yo te aviso al rato..Ok, nos vemos, Bye.-Colgo

-Aja verse mañana ehh.-Mientras apretaba una de las mejillas de su amiga

-Auch… jeje si me dijo que hoy en la noche regresa y que quiere verme, pero no creo que pueda mañana.-Se tomo de donde la habia sujetado

-Ahh y por que no.-Le pregunto curiosa Tomoyo

-Ahh, pues.- En realidad no tenia planes para mañana Sakura, pero siempre que hablaba o veia a Daisuke, se ponia nerviosa, aunque no sabia bien por que era, esa sensacion de que no era correcto verlo, la hacia ponerse mal

-Ah por fin llegaron.- La interrumpio su amiga

-Si perdon la tardanza, ahh pero que veo aquí no perdieron para nada la oportunidad de comprar.-Sentandose Eriol a lado de su Tomoyo y dandole un pequeño pero tierno beso en su boca.

-Si bueno algo teniamos que hacer para no aburrirnos.-Le decia Tomoyo.- Hola Shaoran que bueno que si quisiste venir

-Pues ya le habia prometido a Sakura que vendria.- Viendo a la chica de sus sueños.- Verdad??

-Si.- Tiñedose de nueva cuenta sus mejillas

-Ay Sakurita otra vez.-Decia una Tomoyo emocionada

Todos no entendian de que hablaba Tomoyo, y viendo esta que no captaba, toco las mejillas de su amiga

-De esto, estas otra vez sonrojada.-Murmuro la joven

Sakura se puso mas nerviosa, como podia decir eso Tomoyo.- Yo no..es que bueno hace calor, no les parece.- bueno ya mejor vamos al cine.- Levantandose para poder salir de ese lugar lo más rapido posible y que la dejaran de ver como un bicho extraño

-Esta bien Sakura, solo deja que paguemos-Finalizo Eriol

En la entrada del cine, Sakura estaba realmente nerviosa, pues por votacion habian elegido una película de terror, cuando sabian bien que ella tenia mucho miedo con ese tipo de películas.

-Vamos Sakura es solo una película.- Le decia Eriol

-Si es facil decirlo pero ustedes no saben si esa película puede estar basada en cosas reales, que tal que por ese tipo de películas hay gente que haga lo mismo por el simple placer de molestar a las personas.-Cuestiono la oji-verde

-Ay Sakurita que cosas dices, eres tan encantadora.- Abrazando a su amiga

-Pero…que te pasa Tomoyo, eso no tiene nada de encantador.- Su amiga jalaba a Sakura para entrar a la sala.-No espera, no Tommy, por favor.-Suplicaba la chica

-Sakura vamos no seas paranoica, ademas si tienes miedo, ahí estara Shaoran para que te consuele y te protega- Le susurro al oido

Sakura no reacciono pues no sabia bien que decir ante tal comentario, por lo que se dejo llevar hacia la sala del cine.

Estaban a la mitad de la película, a cada momento Sakura volteaba o simplemente cerraba los ojos para no ver tales escenas.

-Sakura.- Escucho que su compañero del lado de la izquierda le hablaba

-Shaoran.- Le trato de sonreir, pero los sonidos de la película tambien la asustaban.- Ahh por que.- Cerrando lo ojos.-

-Sakura, enserio tranquila, mira si no quieres ver la película, podemos salir ahorita.-Le propuso su amigo

Otra vez dirigio su mirada al chico de ojos ambarino.- De verdad, no crees que se molesten Tomoyo y Eriol

Shaoran se acerco mas a Sakura.- Ni se daran cuenta que nos salimos, velos.-Le indico el joven

Sakura miro hacia donde estaba Tomoyo, y pudo ver que Eriol y su amiga no prestaban mucha atención a la película, se sonrojo al verlos.

-Oh no pues siendo asi, entonces prefiero salirme.-Le musito Sakura

-De acuerdo, vamonos.-Los dos sonrieron

-No van a tardar, creo que solo faltaban como 20 minutos.- Le decia Shaoran sentado afuera ya del cine

-Ay Shaoran perdoname, ya no terminaste de ver la película por mi culpa.- se ruborizo la joven

-No te preocupes Sakura, no es la gran cosa de verdad.- Dandole una sonrisa a la chica de ojos jade por lo que ella correspondio con el mismo gesto.

-Oye Shaoran, por que no trajiste a Meiling, ella iba a venir contigo ahorita que lo recuerdo.- Decia pensativamente

-Ah bueno lo que pasa es que se me olvido recordarle, como ya hacia mucho tiempo que se habia planeado esta salida, y por una cosa u otra no se dio, pues se me paso por alto.- Decia con total calma el joven chino

-Ahh que mal, me agrada mucho tu prima.-Dijo sin mas Sakura

-Si bueno para mí es insportable.-Se notaba la voz de fastidio que uso

-Shaoran no digas eso.- Sorprendida un poco ya que Shaoran pocas veces decia cosas asi de una persona.

-Por que no, si es la verdad, solo me molesta y dice a todo mundo que es mi prometida.-Volvio a decir en tono molesto

-Bueno es logico no, desde pequeños siempre le han dicho eso.-Sakura tratraba de explicar el por que era asi su prima

-Pero no lo somos.- Decia un Shaoran molesto.-

-No te pongas asi, por favor.- Lo tomo del brazo

El dirigio la mirada hacia la mano de Sakura.-

-Ah disculpa.- Retiro la mano

Shaoran tomo a sakura de la barbilla.-Ella no sabia como reaccionar, cada vez estaba Shaoran mas cerca de su rostro

-Que..pasa..??.- Pregunto nerviosamente

-Sakura yo te…..- Estaba a punto de confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos

Sono el celular de Sakura. Sin dejar de mirar a Shaoran, tomo su telefono y contesto

-Si??...En ese momento ella reacciono, Shaoran supo que su oportunidad habia fallado pues vio a Sakura que volteaba como buscando algo, o mas bien a alguien, y asi era, pudo visualizar a ese chico, a ese tal Daisuke Ichigo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaban todos de nueva cuenta en un pequeño restaurante, el ambiente se podia sentir tenso, por lo que Tomoyo y Eriol trataban de que estuviera amornioso aunque dificilmente no lograban.

-Y como te fue en tu viaje.- Le pregunto Sakura a Daisuke

-Bien, aunque ya tenia muchas ganas de volver, no podia esperar mas por verte.- Le dedico una sonrisa coqueta

-Je je.- Solo reia Sakura a comentarios de ese tipo que siempre le daba

Shaoran no podia estar mas que furioso, estaba por confesarle todo, y tenia que aparecer el, y luego con ese cinismo de decirle cosas a Sakura, no sabia como es que no le habia proporcionado ya un golpe.

-Vaya, Daisuke, pero cuentanos mas de tu viaje, a donde fuiste o que?.- Musito Tomoyo

-Pues fui a China, no visite muchos lugares la verdad, puesto que iba a cosas de mi negocio, tengo fe de que pronto abrire otra sucursal en ese pais.-

-Oh vaya que bien.- Lo felicitaba Sakura

-Gracias linda.-Le tomaba la mano, pero ella la quito rapidamente, tratando de no parecer descortes

-Y dime de que trata tu negocio.- Le pregunto ahora Eriol

-Se dedica a la publicidad hacia diferentes negocios o empresas, apenas tengo unos años en esto, pero poco a poco se empieza a consolidar.-Decia orgullosamente el chico

-Pues que edad tienes??.- Esta vez pregunto de una manera mas directa Shaoran

-Tengo 26.- Dirigiendose hacia Shaoran, desafiandose con la mirada.- pero como le dije a Sakura, tuve suerte hacia donde dirigi mi dinero

-Sakura apenas tiene 18 años.- Le dijo Shaoran

-Ya es mayor de edad.- Repuso Daisuke

-Son 8 años de diferencia.- Volvio a hablar Shaoran

Sakura no sabia que decir, pero si seguia esta conversación asi, seguramente no acabaria en nada bueno.

-Chicos vamos, que importa eso de la edad.- Trataba de armonizar la platica Tomoyo

-Exacto, la edad no importa.- Afirmaba Daisuke

Shaoran fulmino con la mirada a su amiga, pues ese comentario solo hizo dar pie a que continuara Daisuke con la conquista de Sakura

-Bue..eee..no quise decir.- Tomoyo ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, cosa que su novio noto, por lo que al instante se metio en la conversación, pues lo que menos queria era que Tomoyo estuviera mal

-No creen que ya estan grandecitos para ponerse asi, la idea de esta salida es para divertirnos no para andar peleando, por la edad que se tenga.-Dijo en tono serio el joven de lentes

-Eriol…tiene razon.- Decia en voz baja Sakura

-Perdoname linda.-Pon fin vio de nueva cuenta a Sakura.- Disculpenme. No suelo comportarme asi,.- Tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible.- Bueno creo que es mejor que me pase a retirar, tengo unos pequeños asuntos que tratar.-

-Pero ya es tarde no crees para algo del trabajo.- Le comento Sakura

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero asi es esto, mañana te hablare para salir que te parece.-Dijo Daisuke

-Ahh pues.- No queria decirle nada, pues a su lado estaba Shaoran

-Tomare eso como un si.- Se despidio primero de tomoyo, luego de Eriol.- Adios Shaoran, otra vez fue un gusto verte.- Le dio la mano

-Lo mismo digo.- Se estrecharon la mano lo mas fuerte que podian.- -Adios Daisuke.- Dijo Sakura.- Ambos chicos se soltaron.-

-Adios linda.- Y a Sakura le dio un beso en la frente de despedida.

-Bueno...bonita salida al cine.- Comento sacastico como siempre el chico Hiraguizawa

Y los tres chicos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Y que fue lo que te regalo.- Preguntaba la chica amatista

-Pues me trajo esto.- Le enseño Sakura un collar con un dije en forma de corazon.-

-Ohh vaya es muy bonito.- Tomandolo para verlo mas de cerca

-Pues si.- Dijo dudativamente Sakura

-Mm no te noto muy convencida, por eso no te lo haz puesto verdad.- Vio de reojo a su amiga

-Es verdad Tomoyo, es que no se, como que es un gran paso, o crees que estoy loca.-Preguntaba nerviosa Sakura

-Esta vez no je je.-Apoyandola la amatista

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo

-Adelante.- Decia La joven Daoduji

-Chicas les vine a dejar un poco de café.- La mamá de Tomoyo era sumamente bonita y sofisticada, en eso ella se percato de lo que traia en la mano su hija.- Vaya que collar tan mas lindo, te lo regalo Eriol.-

-No mamá, el collar es de Sakura.-Le decia su hija

-Sakura, no sabia que Shaoran ya era tu novio, por fin ese chico se dio cuenta, verdad que si Tomoyo.-Decia tranquilamente la Señora

-Ahh bueno lo que pasa es que bueno… no me lo regalo Shaoran, y pues el no es mi novio.-Se ruborizo ante tal comentario hecho

Se sorprendio La Señora Sonomi.- Ahh disculpame sakura entonces, por haber dicho lo que dije.-

-No se preocupe.-Tratando de aparentar toda calma

-Entonces quien es tu novio?.- Le pregunto

-Bueno no tengo novio, me lo regalo un amigo.-Sus mejillas se empezaron a poner mas coloradas

-Un amigo, nada mas.-Dudando la mamá de Tomoyo

-Pues si, ahh si me disculpan voy al baño, compermiso.-Y se levanto y fue hacia la otra puerta que estaba junto a la habitación de su amiga

-Un amigo nada mas.- Ahora veia a su hija

-Ya sabes como es de despistada Sakura.- Mirando a su mamá.-

-Entonces Shaoran que pasa con el.-Pregunto la Señora Sonomi

-Uf pues nada, aun nada, no le ha dicho lo que siente por ella.-Le comento Tomoyo

-Y Sakura, que siente por ese tal chico.-Decia intrigada

-Se llama Daisuke, mm no esta segura la verdad, tiene dudas.-Confeso Tomoyo

-Vaya entonces el joven Lee tiene competencia.-Decia en tono jugueton

-Bueno siempre la a tenido, solo que esta vez llego alguien mas arrisgado que los demas.-Sonrio Tomoyo

-Es verdad, bueno hija las dejo solas.-Estaba en la entrada de la habitacion

-Gracias mamá.-Le sonrio

-Por cierto ya falta menos para que entren a la universidad, cualquier cosa que necesites y no este, llamame.-Dijo Sonomi

-Si, cuando te iras??.- Esta vez preguntado la amatista

-Dentro de unos dias.- Y sin mas salio de la habitación de su hija

Tomoyo se quedo viendo la puerta por donde habia salido su madre, la amaba y mucho, pero no se daba cuenta que lo unico que ella queria era estar mas tiempo juntas.

-Tomoyo.- La chica solo dio un respingo, pues Sakura la habia tomado por sorpresa

-Sakura, je no te escuche.-Decia una sonrisa melancolica

-Que tienes?.- Viendo fijamente a los ojos a su amiga

-Mmm nada ya sabes lo de siempre, mi mamá se va para variar.-Tratrando de disimular su tristesa

-Ay tommy, por que no le dices que se quede unos dias mas.- Le decia Sakura

-No tiene caso Sakurita, lo e intentado, pero pues es el negocio de la familia, y lo hace para que no pase necesidades economicas.- Tratando de no quebrarse Tomoyo

-Pero vamos eres su hija, debe estar mas tiempo contigo saber tus cosas, no es una mala madre pero tiene que darse cuenta del amor que te hace falta.- Le musito la chica de ojos verdes

-Gracias Sakura, pero es mejor que dejemos este tema por la paz, tu sabes que ella no va a cambiar.- Dijo en tono triste

-Tomoyo pero…- Fue interrumpida por su amiga.- Mejor dime que haras con el collar.- Dandole de nueva cuenta el regalo de Daisuke

-Por ahora, lo guardare.- Y sin mas lo metio en la bolsita que le habia proporcionado Daisuke para el collar, y lo metio en la mochila que llevaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Conseguiste el telefono del tal Daisuke.-El heredero Lee le pregunto a Eriol

-Si, no fue nada difícil.-Entregando Eriol un papel al chico.- Tomoyo se lo pidio a Sakura y me lo paso.-Dijo su amigo

Vio el numero y saco su celular para marcarle

-Ey espera.- Eriol tomo el celular.-Ni se te ocurra, primero dime que vas a decirle.- Le cuestiono

-Ya veras.-Tomando de nuevo el celular

-No nada, hasta que no me digas no te dare el telefono.-Se lo volvio a arrebatar

-Tu no eres mi papá, Eriol, por lo que regresame mi celular.- Y se lo tomo bruscamente

-Carajo, haz lo que quieras.-Exaltado el chico de gafas

Shaoran marco el numero

-Diga?.- Escucho en el auricular

-Daisuke Ichigo.-Pregunto Shaoran

-Si el habla.-Del otro lado el joven le confirmaba

-Soy Shaoran Lee.-Dijo

-Ahh el joven Lee, y puedo saber a que debo tu llamada, por que deseguro mi numero telefonico lo conseguiste por Sakura.- No se sorprendio Daisuke

-Voy hacer una reunion, como me voy unos dias de viaje y pues como se que eres una persona importante para sakura, queria que tu vinieras.-Decia calmado Shaoran

-Oh vaya vaya claro que si. Todo sea por estar con la linda de Sakura.-Lo decia con afan de molestar a shaoran

-Si como sea, luego te envio un mensaje con la direccion.- Decia Shaoran tratrando de aparentar normalidad para que su plan no fallara

-Esta bien.-Fue lo ultimo que escucho Shaoran de Daiuke, y sin mas volteo a ver a su amigo

-Tu, teniendo una reunion, que planeas.- Viendolo Eriol con suspicacia

-Pues nada en particular, solo conocer mejor al enemigo.-Decia con tono malicioso

-Vaya Shaoran, ahora si que me sorprendiste, estas usando tu cabeza.-Le dijo graciosamente

-Muy simpatico Eriol.-Y volvio a tener la misma actitud seria, Shaoran tenia que saber bien hasta que punto estaba Sakura interesada en Daisuke, no la perderia, no queria y no lo haria.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Asi que es mejor que veamos que nos pondremos, jajaja, para la "despedida" de Shaoran.- Musito Tomoyo

-No se te hace raro.- Preguntaba Sakura

-Pues si, siendo Shaoran como es.- Tomo un peine Tomoyo.- Pero que mejor, me gustan las fiestas.- empezo a peinar a Sakura

-Si a mi tambien ademas la casa de Shaoran es perfecta para ese tipo de eventos, aunque solo sea una reunion.-Dijo Sakura

-Mmm bueno eso de reunion quien sabe, ya sabes como es eso de que se empieza a extender la invtacion y va gente que ni conoces.- Tomoyo seguia peinando a su amiga

-Tu crees que pase eso?.- musito una asustada Sakura

-Jojojo, pues puede ser, bueno se de una persona que va a ir y no es un mejor conocido de Shaoran.- Comento la amatista

-Ahh si y quien es el susodicho.-Dijo con cierta curiosidad la oji-verde

Se acerco a Sakura susurrandole a su odio.- Tu amigo…Daisuke

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vaya si que es una pequeña reunion.- Habian un poco mas de 50 personas que Shaoran no tenia ni idea de quienes eran, pero ya se habia imaginado algo asi, po lo que poco le importo.

-Ya llego Sakura?.- Le decia un poco mas alto a su amigo Eriol para que lo pudiera escuchar

-No querido amigo, hace rato hable con mi Tomoyo, y me dijo que apenas venian, ya sabes mujeres.-Tocando el hombro

-Si me imagino.-Sonrio a medias Shaoran

-Pero ya llego tu mejor amigo.-Decio en tono burlon Eriol

Shaoran miro la puerta principal, era verdad el habia llegado

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Daisuke a Eriol y a Shaoran.- linda reunion.-.

-Gracias, viniste solo ehh.-Decia en tono de broma el joven de cabellos castaños

-Asi es, no quiero que sakura piense mal, ya saben.- Esto lo decia con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Si lo que digas.- Comento sarcasticamenre Shaoran

-Y tu novia, Eriol.-Haciedo platica Daisuke

-Pues con Sakura, apenas van a llegar.-Dijo Eriol

-Tu novia es realmente hermosa, y una linda persona, tienes mucha suerte.- Musito el chico

-Gracias, lo se, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar.-Sonriendo ante la mension de su novia

-Espero que pronto me pase a mi, por que….-Fue interrumpido por un grito

-Shaoran.-Fue lo que escucharon

Los chicos dirijieron la mirada hacia la chica de dos coletas

-Meiling hola.- Se acerco Eriol para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Más guapa que de costumbre

-Y eso es difícil no crees.- Decia en tono arrogante la joven

-Jajaja si algo, mira te presento a un conocido Daisuke Ichigo.-Decia Eriol

La chica lo saludo como a cualquier invitado mas.- Es un placer soy Meiling Lee, prometida de Shaoran.-Contesto la joven china

Daisuke abrio mas grande los ojos, no se esperaba algo asi.- Oh no sabia que Shaoran tenia a una prometida tan bonita.- Fue lo unico que atino a decir

-Jajaja gracias.-Decia con gran ego

-Ella no es mi prometida, solo es una chica que esta mal de su cabeza.- Decia molesto el joven heredero

-Shaoran no digas eso.- Le decia una joven de ojos verdes, la misma que tenia en sus pensamientos

-Sakura.-Fue lo unico que pudo decir

-Vaya tan interesante esta la platica que no se dieron cuenta que llegamos.-Dijo la joven Daidouji, abrazando a su novio

-Perdona princesa.- Eriol beso a su novia

-Ahh linda te esperaba. Vaya te ves hermosa, aunque cuando no.- Y beso a Sakura cerca de los labios

-Ven Sakura.- Rapidamente Shaoran jalo a la chica, lo más pronto posible para separar a Daiuke de ella

-Shaoran pero los demas.-Volteo para ver a los demas, se notaba que Daisuke iba a detenerlo, pero Tomoyo se puso delante de el, para no dejarlo pasar

-Vaya pues creo que nos han dejado solos, ahh si nos disculpan, quiero bailar con mi novia.- Y Eriol y tomoyo dejaron a los chicos

-Ahh tipico de Sakura, siempre queriendo acaparar a Shaoran.- Decia en tono celosa la joven china

Aunque Daisuke estaba molesto por como Shaoran se habia llevado a Sakura, no debia perder la oportunidad de hablar con la supuesta prometida, sabia que algo podia servir tener a la chica como amiga.

-Meiling, quieres tomar algo, asi y podremos conocernos mas y pueda que tengamos algo en comun.-Le sonrio este

-Mmm bueno esta bien, aunque desde ahorita te aclaro que estoy enamorada de Shaoran.-Viendola de manera un poco molesta

-Creeme eso es lo mejor para los dos.-Le guiño el ojo Daisuke

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Shaoran esperate.- Le repetia constantemente Sakura

-Perdoname.- Se detuvo en seco el joven

-No te preocupes, solo que no era necesario que me llevaras arrastras asi como asi, aparte fuiste un poco brusco.- Se estaba tallando la muñeca de donde Shaoran la tenia sujetada

-Sakura.- Se sintio como basura al ver que la habia lastimado.

-Yo..no…perdon.- Bajo la cabeza

-Tranquilo Shaoran, no es tan grave.- Le sonrio para que viera que no era tanto como el pensaba que la habia lastimado

Pero el ni aun asi respondia

-Eyy Shaoran,.- Sakura se acerco, y con su mano derecha lo acaricio en la mejilla, para que reaccionara, el fijo su mirada hacia la chica.-

-De verdad no es la gran cosa.- El tomo la mano de Sakura que tenia en su rostro

-Aun asi perdoname.-Y le beso en la palma de la mano de la joven

-Te perdono Shaoran.- Sonriendole ante tal acto

-Quiero enseñarte donde estan tus fotos.-Dijo rapidamente Shaoran, la chica quedo extrañada ante lo dicho por el

Subieron a la planta alta de la casa, hacia la habitación de shaoran. Al entrar Sakura noto que todo estaba casi igual a la primera vez y unica que entro sin permiso. Shaoran le indico a Sakura que se sentara en su cama, en eso, el estaba sacando de su gabinete una caja que se la entrego a ella.

Sakura abrio dicha caja, y para su sorpresa, vio su rostro varias veces.

-No sabia que tenias varias fotos mias.- Mientras pasaba cada foto de mano en mano

Shaoran solo se sonrojo ante tal comentario

-Por cierto Shaoran, que paso con la chica que te gusta.- Se sonrojo Sakura

-Ahh ella, pues nada aun.-Murmuro el joven

-Ohh y eso??.- Dijo intrigada Sakura

-Pues no le e podido decir nada, y creo que le gusta alguien.-Bajo su cabeza ante el recuerdo de Daisuke

Eso alegro a fuera egoísta en ese instante

-Enserio, vaya…pues.- A pesar de todo era su amiga y lo queria ver feliz.-No crees que deberias decirselo, que tal que tu le gustas

-Me gustas.- Sin más dijo Shaoran

-Que??.- Se quedo extrañada La más joven de los Kinomoto

-Shaoran vio fijamente a Sakura.- Puede que no me creas, pero tu me gustas y mucho

Sakura estaba impactada ante tal confesion, no sabia que decir ni como actuar, solo estaba ahí viendolo a el, viendo como el se acercaba ella, viendo como las manos de el chico que es su mejor amigo tomaban su cara y viendo como lentamente el rostro del muchacho se iba acercando mas, y ella por inercia cerro los ojos, y sintió el contacto de los labios de Shaoran con los suyos.

* * *

Que puedo decir mmm la reaccion de Sakura hacia las pelis de terror, es mi punto de vista tambien ^^ , esas cosas pueden pasar :S

Y sobre el beso ahh añorado beso =)... asi me gusta Shaoran directo muahahaha bueno tenia que armarse de valor de una buena vez, tal vez lo hize un poco rapido la confesion, pero creo que es mejor asi, o bueno siempre a mi me a gustado de esa manera.

Actualize mas temprano =), ya que con el inventado de donde trabajo no creo subir en un rato mas :S

Esto no tiene nada que ver pero estoy feliz acabe mi juego de Call of duty ^^ , mmm vivo de la violencia :S creo que soy anormal jajaja XD...

Para finalizar estas notas de la autora jojojo...agradesco infinitamente estos 11 reviews ^^ son de lo mas joroschòs =), jodidamente feliz por saber que les gusta esto, apesar de que yo se que le falta una buena mejoria (principalmente los capitulos primeros)...pero aun asi, por uds sigo aqui, dejando capitulos mas para que se diviertan, tambien agradesco a las personas que pusieron mi historia en sus favoritos, luego asi una se da cuenta y leen (lo digo por experiencia), y por ultimo a las que simplemente leen (que eso tambien hago yo) , gracias, jodidamente los quiero ^^

Saludos metaleros :D

Sayonara ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Konichiwa:**

Ya saben aqui es lo mismo de siempre, el decir que que los personajes son de Clamp ^^ y la historia es mia =)

**

* * *

****Capitulo 9**

-Donde crees que esten.- Viendo por todos lados Meiling

-Mmm no se, tu casa esta un poco grande.-Decia un calmado Daisuke

-Pues es logico, nuestra familia es de las más ricas de China.- Comentaba con orgullo

-Si lo se, quien no conoce la corporación Lee.- Sonrio a medias Daisuke

-Jojojo pues Sakura, es muy despistada sabes.- Viendo a Daisuke.- Me conto Shaoran que cuando se hicieron amigos, ella le pregunto que que hacia su familia y le conto de los negocios que se tiene, pero nunca se acordo o relaciono nuestro apellido con las industrias Lee, hasta que vio fotos de las diferentes corporaciones que hay en varios paises.

Daisuke sonrio ante tal comentario, sabia que Sakura era asi de despistada, y eso es lo que la hacia unica y especial, y que no debia dejarla pasar asi como asi, y no se dejaria vencer tan rapido ni mucho menos por el heredero Lee.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ya Sakurita mañana regresa Shaoran.-Comentaba Tomoyo

-Pues debe, empezamos las clases en dos dias.-Dijo la oji-verde

-Jajaja ahh si claro las clases.-Su amiga no le creia para nada lo que decia Sakura

-Pues si.- Se sonrojo la pequeña Kinomoto

-Mmm por que no mejor admites, que ya quieres verlo para por fin aclarar ese tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso.-Se acerco la amatista tomandola de la cara

Sakura se puso roja con lo que le habia dicho amiga. Pero era verdad lo que decia, queria verlo, ansiaba verlo, pues después de ese beso que se dieron tenian que acalarar lo que habia pasado con ellos.

-Lastima que los interrumpio Meiling y Daisuek, jojojo, no les hubieran abierto.-Volvio a recostarse

-Como crees Tomoyo, ademas fue mejor.-Recordo como es que habia tocado fuertemente la prima de Shaoran, para saber si estaba el ahí, y que bajaran a bailar

-Ahh si y según tu por que?.-Curiosio Tomoyo

-Pues por que no sabria que hacer después de que nos dejaramos de besar.- Musito una Sakura con las mejillas demasiado sonrojadas

-Podrias decirle tu tambien me gustas Shaoran. el me gustas

-Tomoyo, noo, bueno no es que no me guste, por que me gusta, pero…-Se detuvo

-Tambien te gusta Daisuke, y estas confundida.-Indico Daidouji

-Es que Tommy, yo a Shaoran siempre lo vi como mi mejor amigo, pero hace ya unos meses que eso a cambiado y no entiendo por que no estoy segura, y luego esta Daisuke, que bueno el es, mm bueno ya sabes como se comporta y es algo que me gusta tambien, pero aun hay algo que no logra convencerme con el.-Trataba de sacar todo el lio que pasaba ella en su cabeza

-Te puedo decir algo, Sakurita.-Hablo mas seria Tomoyo

-Por favor.-Rogo suplicante

-Yo creo que solo te gusta Shaoran, solo que no te haz dado cuenta, por que eres muy despistada niña, lo de Daisuke, te sientes bien como dices por que es la primera vez que un chico hace muchas cosas por conquistarte, pero si fuera asi, desde hace tiempo hubieras andado con el.-Finalizo su amiga

-Tomoyo...- No sabia que responderle

-Mmm asi que no sabes ehh…esta bien no dire nada mas, creo que te entraran mas dudas de las que ya tienes.-Le sonrio

-Gracias Tomoyo.-Abrazo a la amatista

-De nada Sakurita.-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ahh por fin.- Dijo la joven Meiling dejando tiradas todas sus maletas en el corredor

-Si.- Le contesto Shaoran, subiendo a su habitación junto con sus maletas

-Ya tan rapido de vas a encerrar en tu habitación.-Bufo molesta su prima

-Si.- Y sin mas se metio a su cuarto

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular para marcale a ella, pero solo veia el numero de la chica, no sabia si llamarle o no, no lo hizo en el tiempo que estuvo fuera, por que no sabia que decir ni que hacer, aunque sabia que era cobardia, y eso no era nada bueno en un Lee según su madre, este era un caso en el cual no le importaba serlo.

-Shaoran.- Contesto Eriol

-Hola Eriol.-

-Vaya se ve que me haz estado extrañando, no pudiste esperarte a vernos.- Decia con cierta gracia su amigo

-Si si lo que digas, como estan todos.-Pregunto rapidamente

-Todos estamos bien.- Eriol sabia perfectamente de quien queria saber, pero prefirio divertirse un poco

-Que han hecho.-Volvio a preguntar de manera conrtante

-Pues nada fuera de lo comun, salir al cine, estar en casa, cosas asi.-Le dijp

-Acabo de llegar.-volvio a hablar Shaoran

-Si me lo imagine, me habias dicho el horario de tu vuelo.-

-Y ….- Tenia que preguntarle por ella, pero estaba nervioso

-Y??..- Pregunto el joven ingles

-Maldita sea Eriol, deja de estar regocijándote.-Dijo shaoran en tono molesto

-Jajaja Shaoran no te molestes, solo queria ver si no me ibas a preguntar por tu amada Sakura.-

-Me vas a decir o no.-Hablo secamente el chico de cabellos castaños

-Podria alargar tu curiosidad por mas tiempo, pero eres mi amigo por lo que no lo hare.-

-Gracias..supongo.- Hablo incredulo Shaoran

-Esta bien, mm no e salido con ella, a veces paso por tomoyo a su casa, y platicamos de que a estado en su casa, saliendo con las chicas.-

-Y con el tal Daisuke??.- Tenia miedo de saber la respuesta

-No se, no me a dicho nada.- Comento Eriol

-Y Tomoyo que te ha dicho.-Sabia que tenia que saber, era su novia, y su novia era la mejor amiga de Sakura

-Que deje de ser tan curioso.-Se rio ante tal recuerdo.-Por que no mejor le marcas y ya.-

-Lo pensare, nos vemos mañana.-Y le colgo sin escuchar la despida de su amigo de la infancia

Shaoran se recosto en su cama, cerro los ojos, y volvio a imaginarse de nueva cuenta como fue el beso con Sakura, no podia dejar de pensarlo, para el era todo lo que esperaba, y mas cuando ella lo correspondio. Después ese beso dejo de ser tierno paso a ser mas intenso como si los dos se necesitaran más que a nadie en el mundo. Pero tenian que ser interrumpidos por su prometida falsa y su competencia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vaya es mas grande que la preparatoria.- Lo decia Sakura en cuanto observaba cada parte de lo que seria su nueva escuela

-Asi es.- Le dijo una triste Tomoyo

-Que te pasa Tommy?.- Al ver ahora a su amiga

-Es que…es que…ya no estaremos juntas.- Tomoyo abrazo a la joven

-Ayy Tomoyo.- Tratando de consolarla

-Pero ve nuestros horarios son parecidos, tenemos las mismas horas libres no hay problema.-Trataba de reanimarla

-Pues si, pero no importa no es lo mismo.-La abrazo más fuerte

-Ahh no me digas que ya se te puso nostalgica.- Decia una voz atrás de Sakura

-Eriol.- Y se dirijio a abrazar a su novio

-Un poco nada mas.-Sonrio nerviosa

-Ya amor, se segurian viendo.- Le explicaba a su chica amatista

-Si Tomoyo, no por que no estemos en el mismo salon dejaremos de ser amigas o si.- Tratando de ponerse digna Sakura

J-ajaja no claro que no.- Y sonrio tomoyo

.Ahí esta…mm Y Shaoran??.- Pregunto la ojiverde

-Esta dejando el carro en el estacionamiento.- Le respondio Eriol.- no comas ansias Sakura, ya lo veras, y te digo algo el tambien esta ansioso de verte

-Ahh creo que sera mejor que me vaya al salon que ahh pues me toca la clase…-Y sin mas salio Sakura casi corriendo

-Ayy Eriol, ve lo que hiciste la pusiste nerviosa.-Lo vio a los ojos

-Mi querida Tomoyo.- Le sonrio el chico y la beso

Sin darse cuenta Sakura antes de llegar al salon, se tropezo con un chico, pero antes de que se cayera este la sujeto del brazo.-

-Disculpeme.-Dijo la chica aun sin ver a la persona con la que habia tropezado

-Sakura.-Articulo el joven

Ella por fin levanto la vista y no pudo contener su alegria, nerviosismo, entusiasmo, era la persona que tanto añoraba ver, con la cual soñaba todos los dias, con la persona que se habia besado.

Shaoran.-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba sentada en su pupitre pensando en lo que habia pasado en escasos segundos y como todo se arruino

-Ay perdona Sakura, no pense que querias hablar con Lee, pero si no te jalaba casi casi, no llegariamos a la clase.-Comento una apenada Naoko

-No te preocupes.- Musito sakura, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de la banca.

Por fin lo habia visto, lo que mas esperaba verlo, por fin paso, pero y ahora que, se preguntaba Sakura, esta vez al verlo se quedo estatica no tenia idea que decirle, y cuando le iba a preguntar sobre su viaje, Naoko, salio diciendole que ya estaba el profesor entrando al salon. Y sin más fuera jalada por la chica hacia el aula.

-Entiendes lo que dice el maestro.- Susurro Naoko

-Ahh, si.- Y prefirio poner atención a la clase que seguir pensando en el pequeño incidente con Shaoran.

-Asi que Naoko te salvo.- Decia Eriol comiendo unas papas

-Si.- Respondio Shaoran un poco apresumbrado

-Pero sabes que es muy probable que te la encuentres.-Volvio a hablar su amigo

-Lo se.- Decia un poco preocupado el chico de ojos ambar

-Ya es mejor enfrentarla no te parece.- Vio que shaoran estaba más serio que de costumbre.-No seas cobarde, es mas por que no mejor pasas a buscarla.-Lo animo

-Mmm que ordenaste.-Cambio el tema shaoran, no queria seguir hablando de eso, lo ponia más nervioso

-Ja cambiando de tema ahh mi buen amigo.- Se resign o a seguir hablando con el de Sakura

-Vendra tu novia.-Volvio a preguntar otra cosa Shaoran

-Si en unos momentos.-Sonrio

-Y vendra sola??.-Estaba nervioso si Tomoyo llegara con Sakura

-Pues no lo se.-Le respondio

-Sera mejor que me vaya.-Le dijo al chico ingles

-Shaoran nor favor no seas un niño chiquito, ademas ya te pedi tu comida, y no pienso pagarla.-

-Pero no se que hacer maldición.-Dijo en voz alta a Eriol

-Sabes que lo unico que vas a provocar es que Sakura piense que ese beso en vez de ser especial fue como un error, por que la estas evitando, no la llamaste para nada en tu estadia en China, piensa un poco shaoran.-Esta vez Eriol, hablo en tono serio

-Hola chicos.- Decia la joven amatista, pero vio que su novio y su amigo estaban demasiado serios, se sento junto a su novio

-De que tanto hablan?.- Decia curisosamente la chica

-De nada importante.- sostuvo Shaoran

-Ahh si?.- Tomoyo no le crei a su amigo, por lo que vio a Eriol esta vez

-Enserio cosas triviales nada mas.- Le sonrio y le planto un beso en la mejilla

-Esta bien.- Se resigno la chica, sabia que ninguno de los dos le iba a contar que habia sucedió en unos momentos

-Que tal tu clase?.- Intento cambiar el joven Hiriguizawa

-Muy bien, me gusto mucho, y la de ustedes dos?.-Pregunto Tomoyo

-Nada fuera de lo comun.- Le dijo Shaoran

-Espero que este año sea grandioso, no creen.- Musito una alegre Tomoyo

-Vas a ver que si, Tommy.- Le contesto ahora su novio.

Al ver que Sakura no iba a llegar, el joven Lee acepto quedarse un rato mas con ellos, y aunque estaba ahí fisicamente, sus pensamientos seguian con ella, y con ese beso. Se sonrojo inmediatamente, por que si, era un cobarde, un tonto, y muchas cosas más, al no ver a Sakura, pero no importaba cuando recordaba ese contacto de sus labios.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-A pasado una semana Tomoyo.- Sakura le decia a su amiga, mientras estas dos estaban en la cocina de la casa de la chica ojiverde

-Pero pues acabamos de entrar a clases nena, no se tiene tiempo.-trataba de justificar a su amigo

-Cuantas veces lo haz visto tu.- Sakura dejo de preparar la cena para ver fijamente a su amiga

-Pues….- Sabia que no podia mentirle.- casi todos los dias

-Te das cuenta Tomoyo, me evita, y sabes por que, por que se arrepintió del beso y de lo que pudo llegar a pasar.-Exclamo la chica de cabellos castaños

-Sakura entonces tu.-Tomoyo se dio cuenta que por fin Sakura, habia aceptado esos sentiemientos

-Si.- Dijo cabusbajza Sakura.- pero ahora veo que el no

-No pienses mal Sakura, lo que pasa es que a de estar como que nervioso.-La tomo del hombro

-Yo tambien lo estoy Tomoyo, pero no me ando ocultando.-Hablo tristemente

-Bueno es que el hombre jeje no sabe bien de estas cosas.-

-No es verdad Tomoyo, ve a Daisuke, el es completamente diferente, el demuestra el cariño que me tiene en cambio Shaoran no.-sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse

-Sakurita.- Vio como su amiga se estaba poniendo triste y estaba a punto de llorar.-

-Esta bien tomoyo, ahora se que el solo me vera como una amiga.-

Pero…- Sakura la intrrumpio

-No digas nada Tommy.- Le sonrio.- Esta bien asi.

Y sin mas, volvio Sakura a preparar la cena. Tomoyo no podia decir mas, Shaoran le dijo que el queria ser el que le confesara el amor que le tenia, asi que se quedo callada, y tambien continuo con la preparación de la cema.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Iba caminando rumbo a su carro, después de un dia de clases y de constantes esquivos hacia Sakura, sabia que su actitud era completamente estupida, pero aun no estaba seguro que decirle, que tal que ella se arrepintió de ese beso, que todos los dias el recordaba con anhelo, si era asi, entonces el no lo sportaria, por que significaba que lo rechazaba, y luego estaba Daisuke, que habia visto unos dias en la universidad, sabia que buscando a Sakura.

-Eyyy.- Una chica grito

En eso el muchacho de cabellos castaños, dirigio la mirada hacia donde provenia esa voz, que se le hacia familiar. Y como no, era precisamente ella, la chica de sus preocupaciones y de su alegria con tan solo verla aunque fuera un momento

-Te vi desde el pasillo.- Decia Sakura un poco exhaltada, puesto que habia corrido para alcanzarlo

-Ahh yo no.- Mintio

-Me imagino.-Tratando de respirar un poco mas tranquila

-Y que se te ofrece.-Dijo secamente Shaoran

-Hablar contigo.-Sakura lo vio con una mirada molesta

-Y eso?.- Tratando de que ese interrogatorio terminara

-Mmm por que somos amigos y llevamos un poquito más de una semana que entramos a la universidad y no hablamos sin contar los dias que te fuiste de viaje.-Reclamo Sakura

-Es que e estado muy ocupado.- Excusandose el chico

-No te creo, y sabes por que no, por que te e visto, cuando tu dices no verme.- Dijo ahora furiosa la chica

-De verdad no te e visto.- Trato de seguir con la mentira

-Y por que no me llamas, tiene el número de mi celular el de mi casa.- Sakura no iba a dejar que esto quedara asi, estaba harta de la actitud de el, y era de una buena vez, de decirselo

Shaoran sabia que estaba en un problema con eso, no sabia que responderle

-Ves, Shaoran, desde la fiesta de tu casa ya no eres el mismo conmigo, mira si fue por el beso que nos dimos, dimelo.-

-¿El beso?.-No sabia que decir

Tan poca cosa habia sido para el, pero ella lo recordaba todos los dias, por que , por que tenia que haberse enamorado de el, si ahora se daba cuenta que Shaoran, no la queria en ninguna forma.

-Esta bien, ya ni lo recuerdas.- Sus ojos empezaron a arderle, al igual que en su garganta sentia un nudo, como es que no se le ocurrio ello.

-Mira Shaoran, si tu piensas que fue un error el que nos besaramos, que lo que me dijiste de que yo te gustaba solo fue por el momento, de verdad lo entedere, pero ya no te comportes asi conmigo, no ves que asi me haces mas daño.- Y sin mas aunque ella trata de contenerlo, empezo a llorar

Shaoran estaba aun si responder

-Ok, si ya ni quieres que seamos amigos no hay problema.- Y sin mas Sakura se fue

Queria correr ir tras ella, pero estaba ahí parado, sin poder mover su cuerpo, que decirle, que no era verdad lo que ella pensaba, pero si ella solo queria su amistad.-

-Al carajo.- Dijo Shaoran.- Y fue tras ella

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ella estaba a punto de salir de la universidad, y pudo ver que afuera estaba Daisuke. Al verla el le sonrio, pero esa sonrisa se quito cuando vio a Sakura llorando. Se acerco rapidamente a ella.

-Linda que te sucedió.- Le alzo el rostro para verla

-Nada un pequeño percance con Shaoran- Dijo Sakura

Al escuchar el nombre del tal heredero Lee, solo tenia deseos de golpearlo, por que la hizo llorar, como se atrevia

-Sakura.- Se escuahaba a alguien

-Es shaoran.- Dijo la joven

Shaoran se quedo paralizado al ver la escena, el tal Daisuke ese estaba demasiado cerca de ella

-Espera aquí linda.- Sakura se quedo extrañada

Vio como Daisuke, se dirigio a hablar con Shaoran o eso creyo, por lo que vio fue cuando el chico de cabello oscuro, le dio un fuerte golpe a Shaoran en la cara.

Empezaron a pelear, Sakura no sabia que hacer, saco su celular, y marco a Tomoyo.

-Sakurita, como te...-Fue bruscamente interrumpida

-Ven rapido con eriol afuera de la escuela rapido.- sin quitar más tiempo colgo

-Por favor.- Gritaba una Sakura desesperada, no queria verlos asi.- Basta, por favor

Varias personas dieron acto de presencia pero nadie se metio

-Ustedes separenlos por favor, que no ven.-Les decia a los que ahí estaban

Los dos chicos estaban demasiados heridos, pero aun asi seguian golpe tras golpe, desquitando todo el odio que sentian mutuamente, por que uno de ellos, dos iba a estar con Sakura, y no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente.

En eso Eriol y Yamazaki al ver tal escena, trataron de intervenir, y aunque tambien recibieron unos pequeños golpes por fin los pudieron separar

-Alejate de ella.- Le decia Daisuke todo ensangratado, rapidamente se quito del agarre de Yamazaki, y se acerco a Sakura, pero ella en esos momento solo tenia miedo de ellos dos, por lo que no se asusto el chico ante la reaccion de ella, y prefirio irse

-Le llevare a un hospital.- Le dijo Yamazaki a Sakura, ella solo asintio

-Sa..ku..ra.- Dijo Tomoyo

Ella fijo su mirada inerte hacia su amiga, y lloro como nunca antes. Abrazo a Tomoyo y esta a su vez la conforto.- Tranquila

-Es que.-No sabia que decir

-Tranquila.-volvio a repetir.- Te llevare a tu casa.- Sakura solo asuntio con la cabeza, y las dos jóvenes se fueron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eriol solto por fin a Shaoran., vio como el joven tambien estaba sangrando por la boca y ya se le estaba formando un coagulo de sangre en el ojo derecho, y sus manos estaban con heridas de los golpes dados

-Que estas idiota o que te pasa.- Le grito Eriol

-Solo me defendi.- Decia Shaoran

-Solo te defendias, sera mejor que te llevemos a la enfermeria o mejor a un hospital.-Volvio a hablar Eriol

-No es para tanto.-Shaoran estaba ido, después de lo sucedido

-Si a ver si dices eso cuando te veas, lo mal que estas.-Y lo jalo para la enfermeria.

El no queria, pero tampoco estaba en disposición para negarse, sabia que esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder, solo que lo que no queria era que Sakura los viera, la mentablemebte el supo que el hubiera no existe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ahh Tomoyo, por que, yo no quise que eso pasara.- Sakura seguia llorando

-Lo se Sakurita.- Su amiga le dirigia una sonrisa para que estuviera mas tranquila

-Es que ya te conte como fueron las cosas, no entiendo por que llego a eso.-Trataba de entder lo sucedido

-Mira Sakura no es que deba meterme en este asunto, pero ellos dos no se agradan para nada.-Le musito su amiga

-Pero….-Queria replicar

-Y tu sabes muy bien por que es.-Tomoyo la miro de manera incomoda

-Lo se.- No podia negarlo, ella sabia exactamente que tuvo la culpa al decirle a Daisuke, que estaba mal por el trato indiferente que tenia Shaoran hacia ella.

-Aunque se nota que Daisuke se preocupa bastante por ti, no creo que golpear a Shaoran asi nada mas, solucione las cosas, pero un hombre enamorado hace todo con tal de que no dañen a su amada.- Sonrio a medias la amatista

-Quiero verlo.- Dijo sin más Sakura

Tomoyo se sorprendio ante tal comentario, vio a Sakura, totalmente decidida

-¿De verdad?.- Prehunto incredula su mejor amiga

-Si, tengo que verlo.-Volvio Hablar Sakura, pero esta vez, ya no estaba llorando

-Esta bien, como quieras, vamos te acompaño.-Se levantaba del sillon la joven Daidouji

-No Tomoyo.-La detuvo la oji-vede

-Pero.-Iba a replicar, pero vio que sakura estaba sonriendo

-Estare bien.- Musito Sakura.- Las dos chicas salieron de la casa ,Tomoyo la abrazo, sabia que esta era una de las decisiones mas difíciles que habia tomado, y para la chica de cabellos castaños, sabia que era el momento, era ahora o nada, partieron por direcciones diferentes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Sakura.- Decia una enojada Meiling.- ¿Que quieres?.- Volvio hablar de una manera descortes

-Ver a Shaoran.-Sono amable

-Por tu culpa el esta mal.-Su mirada estaba puesta en ella, con cierto odio y reclamo

-Necesito hablar con el.- Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, sabia que Meiling amaba mucho a shaoran, y era entendible que estuviera molesta con ella, pero eso no quitaba que la pusiera mal, por como la estaba viendo y juzgando

-No. Entiende que no.- En eso iba a cerrar la puerta, pero aparecio Shaoran

-Meiling que crees que haces.-Hablo el chico de mirada ambar

-Pero Shaoran.-Estaba incredula, por que la queria dejar pasar, después de quehabia sido su culpa que el estuvera vendado y herido.

-Dejanos Meiling.-La miro con la misma forma de siempre, molesto con ella

Su prima queria contestarle, pero Shaoran solo la reto con la mirada y sabia la chica que aunque dijera lo que dijera, Shaoran no iba a ceder. Antes de dejar pasar a Sakura, la vio con despresio.y subio las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

-Perdonala.- Le dijo Shaoran al cerrar la puerta después de que entro Sakura

-No te preocupes es normal, que se ponga asi.- Musito apenada

Sakura sentia una opresión en el pecho, a ver a Shaoran con varios golpes en la cara y ver parte de sus brazos y manos vendadas.

-Es mi culpa, es verdad, yo mencione a Daisuke tu nombre cuando me vio, y por eso el fue directo a golpearte.- No se contuvo mas la joven y lloro.-

-Sakura tranquila, se que lo hizo por que te vio en un mal estado yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, si te veo mal y me mensionas su nombre, para ser franco.- Le sonrio de una manera dulce, de la unica manera que podia sonreir ante ella.

Los dos se sentaron en el sillon de la sala, pero en eso shaoran hizo una mueca de dolor

-Ay shaoran.-No dejaba de llorar

-Se me pasara un unas semanas, espero.- Tratando de sonreirle de nueva cuenta, para que ella no se preocupara, preferia a Sakura tierna y alegre, q triste y preocupada.

-Me da gusto el saber que no estas molesto ni nada por mi culpa, aunque aun asi, no estuvo bien lo que paso.-Hablo la oji-verde

-Es verdad Sakrura, y perdoname por eso.-La miro directamente.- Se que te asuste.-

-Shaoran es que verlos asi, me dio miedo, es como si se odiaran.-Dijo Sakura

-Mmm bueno no es para tanto...Creo.- Rio Shaoran, y ella hizo lo mismo ante tal contestación hecha por el chico

-Asi me guatas mas Sakura, cuando sonries.-Puso su mano en su mejilla, y ella se sonrojo

-Te das cuenta es la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que hablamos como antes.-Inquirio la joven

-Si verdad, ya vez no fue tan malo que nos pelearamos.-su mano seguia puesta en la mejilla sonrojada de Sakura

-No seas tonto.- Y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo a Shaoran.-

-Auch.- Alcanzo a decir el joven chino

-Shaoran disculpame.- Decia una Sakura espantaba

J-a era broma Sakura.-Vio que la chica hacia un gesto sumamente encantador, como si se molestara

-Ahh eres un menso.-Bufo la joven

-Oye Sakura.- Shaoran dejo de reir, para verla más seriamente.- Lo del beso

-No te preocupes, ya paso, y también se que no te gusto.-Hablo cabizbajamente

-Es verdad.-Afirmo Shaoran viendola seriamente

A sakura eso le partio el corazon, por que tenia que ser asi, si ella, ella lo…. Agacho su mirada

-Si ya sabia, fue solo el momento.- Se levanto.- Tengo que irme

-Sakura espera.- Shaoran tomo su mano e hizo que se volviera a sentar

-Quiero decir que es verdad que no solo me gustas, yo te ..quiero.-

Sakura se quedo perpleja, Shaoran la queria, su corazon se alegro, sentia ganas de gritar, de saltar, de hacer muchas cosas por que Shaoran, su Shaoran la queria.

-Tu me quieres.- Le sonreia.- De verdad me quieres

-Como un loco.- Le devolvio la sonrisa timidamente

-Me quieres.- Se paro.- Me quieres.-

El tambien se levanto.- Si te quiero.- Ver a Sakura tan feliz no pudo evitar que el chico sonriera mas que nunca

-Me quieres.- Daba pequeños brincos la joven.- Me quieres.-

Sakura, tranquila, deja de dar vueltas te vas a marear.- La tomo de los hombros. Los dos jóvenes se vieron

-Me quieres.- Volvio a decirle dulcemente Sakura

-Te quiero.-Volvio a decir el joven, se acerco a los labios de la chica y sin perder oportunidad los dos se besaron como la primera vez

-Auch.- Dijo Shaoran, al separarse de Sakura

-Ahh perdon, tu herida je.-Sus mejilas como las de el, estaban en cierto color carmesi

-Tranquila ya se me pasara.- no tomando mucho en cuenta el dolor que tenia en el labio

-Vamos te preparare algo.-Indico la oji-verde

Y Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, tomados de las manos, pensando que a pesar de todo el problema causado ese dia, sus mas grandes sueños se habian hecho realidad, por fin ellos estarian juntos, por que se querian, desde hace mucho se querian, y por fin tuvieron el valor de aceptarlo.

* * *

Notas ^^

Jojojo por fin por fin ya estan juntos (espero que siga asi ^^)... quiero ver a mi novio pelear por mi jajaja, (estoy loca)...

Espero que les este gustando como va todo, si un poco rapido ya se, pero es mi primer fic, trato de hacer lo mejor que mi fucking cabeza da XD...

Ando traumada con la canciones de Vermilion pt. 2 tanto asi, que gracias a ella me inspiro para otro fic, joder yeahh :D, pero lo subire cuando termine este. Ya falta poco =)

Chicaaaaaaasssss que esten de lo mejor, lindo fin de semana (yo tengo examen mañana a las 8:30am XD...)

Saludos y beshos metaleros

P.D: Amo mis 14 reviews^^, pero amo mas a Shaoran aaawwww que cursi jajaja


	10. Chapter 10

**Druguitas y Druguitos :D**

Los personajes no son mios xD.. la historia si :D

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 10

-Asi que ya tienen unos dias de ser novios ehh.- Musito Tomoyo

-Si.- Decia una sonrojada Sakura

Las dos chicas estaban en las gradas de las canchas, esperando ver a sus respectivos novios

-Pues me da mucho gusto Sakura, aunque eso de que no me lo hayas dicho desde antes, no te lo perdono.- Figiendo cierto descontento

-No Tommy, perdoname, no es que no quisiera, pero Shaoran y yo, pues.- en eso Tomoyo se empezo a reir

-Ah me engañaste.- Ahora ella era la que se ponia digna

-Jajaja tranquila Sakurita, entiendo enserio, no hay problema.- Los chicos iban saliendo a las canchas, todos iban con ropa deportiva

-Oye y apoco Shaoran puede jugar aun a de estar medio mal, por la pelea no??.-Vio que el joven de mirada ambar tenia las manos vendadas

-Pues si un poco, aunque es practica, supongo que no hara mucho esfuerzo.-Hablo Sakura

-Ojala que se recupere pronto, tengo entendido que el campeonato esta cerca, y la escuela quiere quedar esta vez en primer lugar.-Dijo la amatista

-Eso espero yo tambien.-Le preocupaba muy poco el campeonato a Sakura, lo que ella queria era ver a Shaoran completamente sano y recuperado

-Oye y hablaste con Daisuke.- Decia Tomoyo, mientras veia como su novio practicaba con el balon

-Si el mismo dia que me hize novia de Shaoran, Queria saber si estaba bien.-Su voz se volvio melancolica

-Ah y que paso.-Curiosio la amatista

-Me dijo que esta bien que no fue nada grave, y que cuando este en mejores condiciones pasara a verme.-Se sonrojo la oji-verde

-Y le contaste que tu y Shaoran son novios.-Pregunto Tomoyo

-No aun no.- Apenada Sakura.- le dire, pero no se, no quise decirle en ese momento, se peleo por mi, por que penso que Shaoran me habia hecho daño y el pues a sido muy bueno conmigo, que no quise decirle en ese momento.- Se tapo la cara con sus dos manos

-Me imagino, pero debes decirle.-Le descubrio la rostroy vio Sakura la dulce sonrisa de su amiga

-Lo se, y lo hare, no quiero que me malinterprete.-En ese momento fijo su vista hacia la del chico de ojos ambar, el vio hacia donde se encontraba ella, y los dos sonrieron, era perfecto pensaba cada uno, solamente el verse era perfecto en su mundo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Por eso queria traer mi carro, eso de esperarlos.- Decia Tomoyo un poco desesperada

-Ay Tommy no es para tanto, apenas llevamos 5 minutos.- comento Sakura, al ver como su amiga pasaba de un lado a otro

-Pues si..pero aun asi, ya me quiero ir.- Tratando de parecer un poco mas molesta y viendo su reloj

-Ja si se nota, lo que pasa es que ya quieres ver a Eriol.-Se acerco a la chica

-Mm bueno si es que...- Tomoyo se quedo callada.-

-Que.- Le dijo intrigada su amiga, por lo que fijo su ojos hacia donde Tomoyo veía

Su sonrisa desapareció, ahí estaba el, el joven que se peleo por ella, el joven que en uno par de minutos le rompería el corazón.

--Hola linda.- Fue la respuesta del chico que estaba ya frente a ella

-Hoolaa.- Musito la pequeña castaña

-Me extrañaste estos días.-Coqueteo el joven

-Yo pues.- No sabia que decirle, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió con Shaoran, le tenían un enorme cariño hacia el chico, lo que paso entre ellos, le gusto en su momento, pero ya estaba clara con respecto a sus sentimientos, y no cambiara a Shaoran por el.

-Como sigues.- La interrumpio Tomoyo

-Ah pues mejor gracias.- Le sonrio a la chica

-Que bueno, si ya casi no se te nota los golpes.-Se acerco y le toco el rostro

-Si el chico sabe pelear.-No dejaba de sonreir

-Bueno era logico, desde que lo conosco siempre practica artes marciales y uno que otro deporte y se nota que tu tambien eres bueno, el tambien quedo medio mal, jajaja.-Dijo en tono alegre

-y Tomoyo, como te ries de eso.-Hablo esta vez Sakura

-Pues Sakura, ya hay que tomarlo con gracia, ya paso, debemos ver el lado positivo de todo esto.- Musito Tomoyo.-Cambiando de tema, como sabias exactamente que estabamos en el estacionamiento de la universidad.- Cuestiono a Daisuke

-Ahh es facil, eres un poquito popular Sakura.-Le guiño el ojo

-Ahh??.-Perpleja la chica

-Si entre la escuela, y pregunte por ti y me dijeron que te vieron aquí, y no perdi la oportunidad de buscarte.- Supongo que esperan a Eriol.-

-Y a Shaoran.- Dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa

-Ah a mi rival de amores.- Tomo a Sakura de los hombros con un brazo

Las dos chicas se estaban poniendo nerviosas, pues si Shaoran veia a Daisuke tan cerca de la ojiverde, esto causaria otra pelea

Sakura debia decirle, pero estaba realmente asustada, no sabia como explicarle en ese momento

-¿Que tienen?.- Pregunto Daisuke, ya que veia a las chicas de una manera sospechosa y sobre todo a Sakura

-Pues.- Sakura se solto del agarre del muchacho.- veras, hace unos dias, bueno yo y Shaoran, pues…-

-El y tu.- Presentia algo malo, algo que no queria saber

-Nosotros..ahh..pues…somos novios.- Lo dijo y aunque se alivio de sobremanera quitarse ese peso de encima, se sentia mal, pues ella conocia lo que Daisuke sentia por ella, y lo que menos queria era hacerlo sufrir, pero el mas que nadie tenia que saber lo que tenia con Shaoran.

-Vaya.-Tratando de aparentar tranquilidad en su persona.- Felicidades creo.-Fue lo unico que pudo decir

-Gracias.-Sonrio timidamente Sakura

-Creo que sera mejor que me vaya.- Dijo el joven

-Daisuke, perdoname.- Lo tomo de las manos.- Deverdad, yo te quiero enserio, eres una persona muy gentil y buena conmigo, y espero que podamos serguir tratandonos.. yo…- Fue interrumpida

-Descuida Linda, otro dia hablamos si?.- Le sonrio

-Esta bien.-Por primer vez Daisuke solto el agarre de Sakura

-Adios Tomoyo.- Se despidio de la amatista

-Nos vemos.- Dijo Tomoyo

Y decidió por dar la vuelta e irse, las dos chicas lo miraron partir, Sakura aun se sentia mal, el no debia estar asi, ella lo sabia, el era un chavo que valia la pena, pero ella queria a otro, y era algo que no se manda en el corazón.

-Ven Sakura.- Tomoyo abrazo a su amiga

-Ayy tommy, yo no quise que esto pasara.-Se dejo abrazar por ella

-Tu no tienes la culpa Sakurita, de verdad, asi que no te pongas asi ehh.-Le acaricio su cabello

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando ya estaba casi a la salida de la universidad, vio al chico de lentes con el que siempre estaba Tomoyo y a su lado platicando a el, con el cual peleo, por la única chava que de verdad le había interesado para estar con ella, no solo por un tiempo, quería romperle la cara de nueva cuenta, pero en eso pensó en Sakura, ella lo había aceptado a el, debía resignarse, debía mas no quería, y ese sentimiento se fue apoderando más de su conciencia y de todo de el y sin perder tiempo, tomo su celular y marco a la persona que podría ayudarlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En casa de Eriol, estaban los cuatro en la sala comiendo, y tratando de ayudar a la joven Daidouji con sus diseños

-Es como nuestras clases, solo que en vez de diseñar ropa, diseñamos casas.-Decia alegremente Eriol mientras ayudaba a su novia haciendo unos bosquejos

-Pues ustedes si pueden ayudarla pero yo no se como, mi carrera no tiene nada que ver con diseños.- Comento Sakura, mientras los veia a los dos chicos sentados en el suelo

-Pero Sakurita, para mi eres fundamental, eres mi musa.- Le respondio Tomoyo con devoción

Sakura se sonrojo, siempre era asi su amiga con ella, le decía cosas que ni ella misma podía imaginar

-Ahh vez, jejeje.- Volvio a dibujar tomoyo.- Con tu carita asi me diste una idea

-Tomoyo estas loca lo sabias.- La ojiverde estaba muerta de pena

-Jajaja un poco.- Seguia concentrada en el dibujo

Habia pasado ya un poco más de una hora, por lo que optaron por dejar el trabajo

-Muchas gracias, ya he avanzado suficiente con el trabajo.- Dijo Tomoyo

-Descuida Tommy, claro que cuando nosotros tengamos asi de trabajos, nos vas a ayudar.- Dijo maliciosamente Shaoran

-Pues ya que.-Musito resignada.- Solo no abusen

Los chicos solo rieron. Sakura y Shaoran dejaron a sus amigos, para que estuvieran solos asi como ellos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Parece que no hay nadie.- Comento la chica de ojos verdes

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la casa. Todo estaba oscuro y aunque aun había algo de luz ya estaba atardeciendo y prefirio prender la lámpara de la sala

-Siéntate Shaoran, ire por algo en la cocina.-Comento su novia

-Te acompaño.-Y la fue a alcanzar

Estaban en la cocina hablando de trivialidades. Hasta que Sakura pensó que era el momento indicado para decirle lo que hace unos momentos en la universidad había pasado con Daisuke

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ah si que paso eso.-Fue lo unico que dijo al terminar de escuchar a Sakura

-Si no te vayas a enojar por no habértelo dicho antes, pero estaba lo de Tomoyo, y pues preferi esperarme.-Comento una apenada castaña

-Sakura.- Le sonrio.- Gracias por decirme y todo lo que me dijiste yo te creo, estamos bien enserio.-

-Ahh Shaoran.- Lo abrazo.- Que bueno, ya me estaba preocupando

-No es para tanto Sakura.- La beso en la frente y la abrazo mas fuerte no dejando ser delicado con ella, para no lastimarla

-Aun asi.- Y volvio a abrazar a Shaoran tambien un poco mas fuerte, el sonrio más

-Que haces monstruo.- Esa voz pensaron los dos

-Hermano.- Dirigio su mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina

Ahí estaba un poco mas alto que Shaoran, cabello oscuro, delgado, y con esa mirada de odio hacia el joven que tenia abrazado a su pequeña hermana

-Touya.- Dijo Shaoran al verlo

-Mocoso.- Los dos se quedaron con la misma mirada de odio mutuo

-Hermano no le digas asi.- Replico Sakura

-Quieren ustedes dos separarse de una buena vez.- Touya decia con un tono de antipatia al verlos aun abrazados

-Touya no molestes a tu hermana.- Dijo el Sr. Kinomoto al entrar a la cocina tambien de una manera tranquila

-Papá.- Sakura se solto de Shaoran y fue a saludar a su papá

-Sr. Kinomoto.- Saludo el joven Lee

-Shaoran, que bueno verte.- Le sonrio.- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?, creo que a Sakura la pondría mas feliz.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron y acepto Shaoran gustoso, el unico que no le parecio buena idea fue a Touya Kinomoto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ah lastima que ya tengas que irte.-Decia Sakura, los dos castaños estaban afuera de la casa de la chica

-Si ya es un poco tarde.- Dijo shaoran, sus manos estaban en los bolsillos del pantalón, estaba un poco cohibido, después de la cena que tuvo con Sakura , su hermano y el papá de ella

-Un poco, ah y perdona lo de mi hermano.-Comento apenada la ojiverde

-Esta bien, ya me acostumbre, siempre me a dicho asi y es muy celoso contigo, yo haria lo mismo.-Agrego el joven para que no se sintiera mal

-Bueno nos vemos mañana.-Sakura ya estaba mas contenta.- ¿Qué pasa?.- Vio que su novio estaba más serio que de costumbre

También noto como esos ojos ámbar desplegaban cierto nerviosismo, las manos de Shaoran fueron directo a la cintura de ella, se sonrojaron. El se fue acercando lentamente y le susurró en su oído-Descansa princesa.-y la beso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No paraba de sonreír, desde que se hizo novio de Sakura, siempre estaba contento, era como estar en un sueño, uno muy hermoso, un sueño en el cual quería estar siempre, pero eso no duro ya que alguien tocaba la puerta de su recamara. Se levanto pensando que era Wei

-Meiling.- Dijo al abrir la puerta

Entro sin mas la joven

-Por que no me había enterado que desde hace unos días, empezaste a salir con Kinomoto.- Dijo la joven al voltear para ver a su primo

-Por que casi no te veo y no es algo que a ti te tenga que decir.- Mirando friamente

-Ahh no, pues dejame decirte mi querido Shaoran, que cuando se entere tu madre de esto, no le agradara la idea.-Hablo amenazadoramente

El joven de ojos ambar se acerco mas a ella

-Tu no diras nada.-Dijo de la manera mas cortante que podia

-Ahh el pobre Shaoran tiene miedo, que no la acepten, por que sabes bien que eso va a pasar.-Lo la intimidaria, no lo haria, se decia constantemente la chica

-Que quieres.- Hartándose de la actitud altanera de su prima

-Que termines con ella, o si no, le dire todo a mi tia.-Volvio a amenzarlo

Y sin mas la chica salio cerrando la puerta de golpe

-Maldita niña malcriada.- Decia entre dientes Shaoran

Tenia que pensar en algo, el sabia que la familia no iba a aceptar tann facil a Sakura, por que no provenian como ellos, a el no le importaba en lo mas minimo, pero tenia claro que asi su relación seria mas complicada, tenia que pensar, ahora que estaba con ella, no se la quitarian y menos su familia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era fin de semana, Sakura y Shaoran decidieron estar en la casa del joven un rato en lo que estaban esperando a sus amigos ya que después de días con el estrés de la escuela, habían decidido irse al parque de diversiones

-Estas tenso.- Dijo Sakura, cuando le estaba dando un masaje en los hombros al joven de piel trigueña

-Si, por la universidad, ya sabes.- No le gustaba mentirle, pero desde que hablo con meiling sobre su noviazgo con Sakura, no sabia como hacer para decirle lo que podia pasar con su familia, y las constantes peleas con su prima de que no iba a terminar con Sakura por puro capricho de ella, era estresante mas que cualquier cosa que le encargaran en la universidad.

-¿Entonces?.- Dijo Sakura

-Entonces que.- Le Pregunto el chico

-Ah ves Shaoran ni me hicitste caso.- Hizo un pequeño puchero que a Shaoran le causo ternura

-Perdon Sakura, es que estaba pensando en otras cosas.-Aclaro el joven

-Ahh en otras cosas, o en alguien mas.-Se levanto la oji-verde indignada

Shaoran la atrajo hacia el, le encantaba verla asi

-Celosita.- Y la beso, a lo que la chica aunque al principio trataba de ser renuente, acabo por corresponderlo como lo hacia desde hace semanas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vaya que bueno que Yamzaki ya tiene carro, por que en el tuyo y en el de Eriol no cabriamos todos, vamos varios y ustedes puro carro chiquito tienen.- Comento Tomoyo a Shaoran

-Si verdad, pero eso son los mejores porque….-

-No platica de coches otro dia..- Lo callo su amiga.- ¿Oye que tienes?.-Intrigada tomoyo

-Nada.- Se puso un poco mas nervioso

-Ahh por favor Shaoran, podras engañar a Sakura, por que sabemos lo despistada que es, pero tu muy bien sabes que a mi no, asi dime que sucede.-Volvió a preguntarle la amatista

-Otro dia Tomoyo.- La vio con ojos de suplica

-Per….- no pudo decir mas ya que shaoran la callo con la mirada, pues en ese momento aparecía Sakura

-Ya estamos todos listos, hay que irnos.- Tomo la mano de su novio

-Oigan, esperen, yo también quiero ir.- Dijo en la entrada Meiling

-Meiling hola .- Le sonrio Sakura.- Claro que puedes venir

Se dirigieron al coche de Shaoran.

-Bueno nos vemos en un rato.-Se despidio la ojiverde de tomoyo y Eriol

Cuando Shaoran abrio la puerta para que Sakura entrara, Meiling le gano el paso y entro al coche primero

-Sal de ahí.-Dijo molesto shaoran

-No.- Haciendo berrinche, los que estaban atrás del carro solo veian la escena de ellos dos

Shaoran no te procupes, puedo irme con los demas, verdad.-Viendo un poco amontonados a otros compañeros de las clases de Shaoran, pero todos asintieron

-Vez, no hay problema.-Le sonrio para que no estuviera molesto

Shaoran se subio al carro, y solo veia por el espejo a Sakura platicando animadamente con las personas en el auto, se estaba diviertiendo, lo que hizo que sonriera, aunque hubiera querido que ella estuviera a su lado y no que fuera su prima

-Vez esta mejor atrás con los demas.- Dijo en voz baja Meiling

El solo la vio con cara de pocos amigos y encendió el coche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Por fin necesitaba un descanso, no puedo seguir subiendo a tanto juego.- Dijo Naoko mientras trataba de darse aire con la manos abanicándolas

-Jaja no eres la unica.- Tomando asiento Tomoyo

-Pero entonces no vamos a seguirle,. Dijo Yamazaki

-Si pero deja tomamos un pequeño descanso.- Comento Rika.-

-Oigan chicas vean a ese joven.- Naoko les señalo al susodicho muchacho

Sakura se sorprendio, por que el chico se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellas, y específicamente a ella

-Hola linda.-La saluda como siempre lo había hecho Daisuke

Todas se quedaron perplejas al ver que el joven que les había llamado la atención saludaba a Sakura de una manera familiar

-Eyy no es el chico que se peleo con Shaoran.- Decia en voz baja Rika a las demas

-Creo que si, no lo vi bien.-Menciono Naoko

-Daisuke, hola, cuanto tiempo.- Trataba de hablar lo mas normal que podia Sakura

-Si ya tiene un rato q no sabia nada de ti linda.- Le puso un mechon de su cabello atrás de la oreja.- ¿Como haz estado?.-

-Bien, muy bien y tu??.-Estaba nerviosa, por que se lo había encontrado en el parque y precisamente ahorita

-Pues no tan bien como tu.-Se acerco un poco más a ella

-Sakura.- Dijo Naoko, la joven volteo y capto que aun no se los presentaba

-Ahh es verdad, chicas les presento a un amigo.-

-Daisuke Ichigo.- Se presento el muchacho, al igual que las demás chicas

-Tienes amigas muy bonitas.-Decia en tono jovial

-Sakura.- Escucharon a lo lejos una voz.- Era Tomoyo que venia casi corriendo para hablar con la ojiverde

-Te hubieras subido con nosotros, creo que deje sordo a tu novio jajaja.-Se reia Tomoyo, en eso se dio cuenta que había un chico a lado de su amiga.-

-Daisuke…hola.- Se sorprendio el verlo

-Preciosa Tomoyo.- La beso en la mejilla.- Como haz estado, aunque noto, que muy bien.-Seguia mostrando esa sonrisa de superioridad

-Si y tu?.-Abrazo un poco a su amiga, como quierondo cuidarla

-Normal..se que podria estar mejor.- Esta vez vio a Sakura

-Que casualidad encontrarte.-Hablo otra vez la amatista

-Pues no fue tanto casualidad, es mas bien que me invito Meiling.-Comento como si no fuera la gran cosa

-Te llevas con Meiling.- Dijo Tomoyo

-Si después de la fiesta de Shaoran, la trate mas y somos buenos amigos.- Le aclaro

A tomoyo eso le parecía extraño, no le desagradaba Daisuke, pero después de lo sucedido con Shaoran y de la elección de Sakura por este, podría pensar en que estaba planeando algo.

-Y la estoy esperando, me dijo que estaría por aquí.-Finalizo Daisuke

-Si lo que pasa es unos decidieron descansar y otros como ella, y yo subimos a un juego mas.-Comento la amatista

-Creo que ya viene.- Musito Sakura

Estaba nerviosa, que tal que shaoran se molestaba, no queria eso, era lo menos que quería, y Daisuke, lo estimaba y tampoco podia decirle que se fuera.

Shaoran platicaba de algo con Eriol, cuando trato de encontrar su mirada con la de su novia, vio que alguien mas alto que ella, estaba a su lado, y ese alguien lo conocía, pero no entendía por que estaba el con ella, precisamente en este lugar. Su cara se tenso, aunque trato de parecer normal

Sakura al verlo le tomo la mano y la entrelazo con la suya y le sonrió, el le devolvió el mismo gesto.

-Ah por fin llegaste.- Casi gritando Meilimg

-Si perdón la tardanza, es que tenia que checar unas cosas del trabajo.-Se acerco a la joven para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno bueno, y ahora a donde o que hacemos.- Dijo Yamzaki

-Pues unos me dijeron que se iban a quedar un rato mas, y pues como otros tenemos hambre, les comente que los esperamos en donde se dejaron los carros dentro de unas horas mas.

-Ahh si yo tambien me muero de hambre, me parece bien.- Comento Tomoyo dando aprobación a lo que dijo Eriol

El grupo de dividio, algunso seguian en los juegos, y otros optaron por quedarse a descansar t oberservar la cantidad de juegos que habia, y otros como Sakura fueron al restaurante que estaba cerca.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Shaoran, yo quiero estar a tu lado.- Meiling estaba casi colgada de un brazo de el

-Meiling ve con Daisuke, tu lo invitaste, debes estar con el.-Se queria zafar de ella

-Por mi no te preocupes Shaoran, si tu prometida quiere estar contigo no me opongo.- Dijo de una manera arrogante

Shaoran volteo a verlo, y vio como esa sonrisa, esa de como si todo le pareciera divertido

-Ella no es mi prometida.-Aclaro el joven chino

-Pues yo tengo enterado que toda tu familia sabe eso.- volvio a molestarlo

Un poco atrás estaba Tomoyo, Eriol y Sakura, aunque no escuchaban claramente de que hablaban.

-Sakura no deberias dejar a tu novio solo.-Le decia su amiga

-No quiero, pero Meiling lo acapara todo el tiempo.- Poniendo una sonrisa.- Y es lógico no, casi no se ven por que el esta en la escuela y ella con sus practicas de ballet, ya después tendré tiempo para estar con el.- Trataba de resignarse

-No Sakurita, que no ves en sus ojos que lo que mas quiere es estar contigo, ademas Meilingo invito a Daisuke, que este con el.-Hablo un poco molesta la amatista

-Es verdad Sakura.- Esta vez intervino Eriol.- Asi que ve por tu novio.- Y dandole un pequeño empujon, Sakura tomo de la cintura a Shaoran, el chico se detuvo, al igual que Daisuke y Meiling

Shaoran supo de inmediato de quienes eran esas fragiles manos, se volto para quedar frente a frente. La joven levanto la mirada

-Quiero estar contigo.-Sus mejillas empezaban a arderle

Shaoran lo agradecio infinitamente, y no perdio el tiempo y la beso como siempre le gustaba a ella y a el

-Yo creo que hay q dejar a los tortolos un rato a solas.- Comento una alegre Tomoyo, vamos Meiling, Daisuke, ya estamos por llegar al restaurante, y la verdad no creo que ellos dos nos hagan mucho caso.-Y jalo a ambos jóvenes de los brazos

Meiling y Daisuke se vieron sabian que su plan no había resultado como ellos querían, al ver que Sakura y Shaoran, seguían besándose.

Y aunque solo fueron unos segundos, para los dos chicos castaños, fue una eternidad y una de la cual no les desagradaba en lo absoluto. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero seguían con la misma sonrisa

-Me gusta que me beses asi.-Dijo con un poco de timidez la joven

-Ah si como.-Dijo seductoramente Shaoran

-Pues asi.- Se sonrojo.-Estaba por separarse de el

-Asi.- Y otra vez, volvió a besarla

* * *

Notas:

Joder esta vez si me tarde un poco mas xD.. pero yeahh ya falta menos =)...espero que le hayan gustado.

Waa Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, las quiero, espero que se sigan conmigo en la historia que enserio ya falta menos xD..

Bueno que esten bien ...me ire a terminar de trabajar.

P.D Ando adolorida del cuerpo, el ejercicio no es para mi xD...

Sayonara :D


	11. Chapter 11

Konichiwa mis lindas Druguitas ^^

Clamp = Personajes

Yo = Historia Rara xD...

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 11

Estaba la chica esperando afuera de la tienda de ropa a su novio, decidio ver el panorama para no aburrirse

-Tomoyo.- La joven escucho su nombre, volteo hacia su izquierda

-Hola.- Saludo cordialmente

-Hola, como haz estado.-Pregunto amablemente el joven

-Bien y tu??.- Era cortante la amatista

-Muy bien.-Sonrio el joven.-Que haces?.-

-Esperar a mi novio, esta pagando algo.-Volteo por inercia hacia la tienda para ver si Eriol estaba saliendo o seguia en caja

-Ah que bien, oye haz visto a Sakura?.- Intrigado el joven que hablaba a Tomoyo

-Si casi todo los dias.-

-Ah y como a estado ella?.-

-Daisuke, se que la estimas mucho, y ella tambien, pero debes saber que ella solo quiere a Shaoran.-Musito Tomoyo

-Por ahora.- Comento un poco molesto Daisuke

-Lo a hecho, lo hace y lo hara, entiendelo.- Molestandose la joven amatista

-Es que no se a dado cuenta, lo de ellos no va a funcionar y lo sabes, con la familia que tiene Lee, de verdad crees que la acepten, lo unico que hacen es que sufra, por que lo hara, cuando terminen, tu sabes que no durara.-Daisuke estaba ya molesto

-Daisuke, me agradas eres una buena persona, pero deja de meterte en la relación de ellos dos, no es de tu incumbencia.- Se iba a ir la joven, pero la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca jalándola hacia el

-Tu también me agradas Tomoyo, asi que no me pongas en contra de ella, por que te va a pesar.-La fulmino con la mirada

Tomoyo se sorprendió, nunca pensó ver a Daisuke de esa manera.

-Sueltame.- Trato de estar a su altura.- No tengo miedo a tus amenazas

-Mira niñita, tu no me conoces, así que si yo fuera tu, no diría nada.- La sujetaba mas fuerte

Eriol vio a su novia y a ese chico, pero no le gusto lo que su mirada captaba, la estaba sujetando de la muñeca, como aprisionándola, se acerco

-Tomoyo.- Musito el joven.- Rápidamente Daisuke soltó a la chica, la vio como tratando de decirle que no hablara

-Compermiso.- Y se alejo de ellos dos

-Que le pasa.- Dijo mientras veía al tal Daisuke irse

-No se.- Oculto su mano tras ella para que Eriol no notara la marca, le seguía punzando, la había sujetado demasiado fuerte

-¿Que tienes?.- Le levanto la cara

-Nada.- No quería llorar, no quería, pues si eso pasaba, Eriol se preocuparía mas de la cuenta y podría salir a buscar a Daisuke a reclamarle

-Enserio, crees que podrás mentirme, dime por favor.-Lo decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su pulgar

-Pues.- En todo momento esquivo su mirada, no sabia como decirle.- el llego y me pregunto por sakura, y no se, como es que la platica subió de tono, y ..

-¿Y?.- Decía preocupado

-El, se molesto por algo que dije, y cuando me iba para buscarte el me sujeto

Eriol sin perder un segundo mas, tomo la mano que ocultaba la chica y vio su muñeca demasiado roja y como se notaba que alguien la había tomado con demasiada brusquedad

-Imbecil.- Musito Eriol.- como se atrevió.- En ese momento el ya no pensaba, solo queria encontrar a Daisuke y partirle la cara, lastimar a Tomoyo, eso no se lo permitiria a nadie

-Eriol no por favor.-Trataba de tranquilizarlo

-¿Por favor?, no Tomoyo, ese idiota te lastimo, crees que lo dejare asi nada mas.- Decia todo molesto Eriol

-Yo se que no, pero no ahorita por favor.- Le suplicaba su novia

Ella sabia bien el efecto que le causaba, y no podia negarle nada, se tragaria su coraje por ella, pero el no iba a dejar asi las cosas, se iba a arrepentir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Golpeaba con todo la fuerza que tenia en el saco

-Asi vas a romperlo. Shaoran al ver a su amigo.- Eriol no le contesto, y seguia golpeando

-Que te pasa.-Seguia sin responderle, esta vez Shaoran se preocupo, Eriol muy pocas veces esta asi, enojado.

-Eriol dime de una vez que sucede.-Deseperado su amigo para que le hablara

Eriol clavo su mirada en el chico ambarino, y dejo de golpear

-El imbecil de Daisuke lastimo a Tomoyo.-Decía con la voz entrecortada

-La lastimo.- Esa respuesta sorprendio a Shaoran.- Que le hizo

-Fue en su muñeca, la sujeto demasiado fuerte.- Golep una vez mas el saco

-Pero por que hizo semejante estupidez.-Cuestiono el Chino

-Por que, ella le dijo que los dejara en paz a ustedes dos, y eso al estupido ese, lo hizo enojar, y le dejo muy claro que no se metiera en sus asuntos.-

-Eriol.- Trato de calmarlo.-

Se detuvo nuevamente el joven Hiraguizawa.- Se va arrepentir, no hize nada en ese momento por que ella no quiso, pero aunque ella diga que no fue nada grave, la amenazo, de verdad crees que dejare eso así como así.- Vio a su miago totalmente decicido

-Yo se que no, yo haría lo mismo que tu.-Vio la actitud de Eriol, el pocas veces hablaba de esa manera, pero lo entendía , lastimar a Tomoyo, y pensar que podría ser Sakura, no, tiene razón Eriol, debía pagar por lo que hizo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Yo abro.- Dijo Tomoyo, al escuchar el timbre sonar

-Eriol.- Le sonrio, al ver a su novio, lo abrazo.- Tu a estas horas

-Queria darte un beso de las buenas noches.- Entrando ya en la casa de la amatista

-Jajaja que considerado eres.-Cerro la puerta

Se dirigieron los dos a la sala, y se sentaron en el sofa que daba justo en frente de la chimenea que en estos momentos estaba apagada

-¿Como sigue?.- Tomo la mano vendada de Tomoyo

-Ahh ya te dije no es nada.- tratando de no darle mucha importancia pues sabia como era Eriol.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Sakura?.-Le pregunto

-Pues no, es que no la vi hoy, pero mañana en la escuela le dire lo que paso.- Dijo con voz culpable

-Esta bien, y estas sola?.-Se acerco más a ella

-Mm no con la sirvienta, pero esta en su habitación.- Le sonrio

-Ah si.-Fue besándola en la mejilla, en su frente

-Si.- Ya sabia que es lo que pretendía su novio

-Bueno no creo que ella le diga algo a tu mamá.- Hablo un poco Eriol, mientras seguía besándola ahora en el cuello

-Jajaja no se, tendriamos que sobornarla.-Lo sujeto de los brazos

-Bueno eso nos encargamos en la mañana.- Y los dos jóvenes enamorados se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los dos castaños se encontraban afuera del salon donde tomaba clases Sakura.

-¿Entonces ayer no viste a Tomoyo?.- Comento Shaoran a la ojiverde

-Pues no, te comente que tenia unas cosas de la universidad y preferí concentrarme en ello.-Replico su novia

-Si es verdad.-Contesto Shaoran, no podia decirla nada aun, Tomoyo era la indicada en estos momentos.

-Estas mas serio que de costumbre, por que?.-Desde que llegaron Sakura lo había notado, esta diferente como si ocultara algo, pero que era, y por que no simplemente le decía, se puso un poco triste el pensar que ahora ya no le contaria todo, por ser su novia y no su mejor amiga.

-Ahh… no es que bueno ya se aproximan los primeros examenes.-Le sonrio para que no pensara mal , como suponia que lo estaba haciendoo

-Si es verdad.- Musito pesadamente su novia

-Te va a ir bien.- La beso en la frente.- No pasa nada malo princesa.- Tratando de asegurar que la chica no se sintiera mal

-A ti también.- Le sonrió no muy convencida ante lo dicho antes por Shaoran, pero no iba a desconfiar de el, no ahora.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Quien soy?.- Tapándole rápidamente los ojos a la chica amatista

Por inercia levanto las manos y las poso encima de las que tenían nublandole la vista

-Uyy que difícil.-Sonrio la amatista

-¿¿Quien soy??.- Esta vez la persona trato de modificar el tono de su voz

-Es Sakurita tratando de hacer la voz como hombre.- Contesto sin titubear Tomoyo

-Trate de hacer la voz de Eriol.- Decia Sakura al quedar de frente con su amiga y se rieron las dos

-Si era muy parecida.-La abrazo

Las dos chicas sonreían, hasta que la ojiverde noto como en la mano de su mejor amiga estaba vendada

-¿Que te paso?.- Tomo la mano de forma delicada

-Pues.- No sabia como decirle, lo de Daisuke y su pequeño enfrentamiento

-Pues.-. Repitió Sakura

Sabia que tenia que decirle, no se iba a dejar intimidar por lo que le comento Daisuke, además ella debía saberlo, que tal que Daisuke le hacia algo peor a Sakura, no eso es lo que menos quería.

-Esta bien Sakura, te dire, pero tranquila de acuerdo.-La vio un poco más seria

Sakura noto el cambio de su amiga, y eso era muy poco común por algo que se caracterizaba Tomoyo, era por el hecho de siempre estar con una sonrisa en cualquier momento o situación.

-Me asusta Tommy, ¿que te paso?.-Fue lo único que pudo articular

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran estaba sentado en el patio trasero de la escuela, terminando de resolver unos ejercicios, aunque apenas se los habían encargado, decidió realizarlos, pues así no perdería el tiempo y podría estar mas con su novia, sin ningún problema de la escuela.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se fijo que una chica se sentó a su lado derecho

-Vaya si sabes de matemáticas.- Hablo la persona que estaba a su lado

Shaoran dio un pequeño respingo al notar que alguien estaba junto a el

-Te espante, así de fea estoy?.- Musito la joven

-Sakura, no para nada, solo que no te escuche.-Dijo mas calmado

-Ah si, es que estas muy concentrado en tus ejercicios y no quise interrumpir.- Sakura trato de sonreírle como siempre lo hacia, pero después de la platica con Tomoyo, no podía, se sentía triste y decepcionada.

El chico pudo notar que su novia no estaba tan alegre y jovial como siempre

-Sakura, que tienes?.- Se acerco a ella

-Es que Tomoyo ya me contó sobre el pequeño percance con Daisuke.- Sus manos se cerraron formando unos pequeños puños

-Ah eso.-Dijo serio Shaoran

-Ya lo sabias verdad.-Su voz también empezó a entre cortarse

-Si, no te comente nada, por que Tomoyo, quería hablar primero contigo, discúlpame.-

-Lo se, no te preocupes, no estoy asi por eso, es que Daisuke, como pudo hacer y decirle algo asi a Tomoyo.-. Y sin más rompió el llanto, Shaoran solo se limito a abrazarla

-Es que yo tengo la culpa, la lastimo por mi.-Decia alterada la oji-verde mientras se sujetaba de su novio

-Ey.- Shaoran hizo que lo viera a los ojos.- no te culpes de acuerdo, el que cometió el error fue el , no tu, tomoyo esta bien, y no volveremos a dejar que eso pase, ni que te haga algo a ti, para eso me tienes, esta bien?.-Shaoran no le quito la mirada a esos ojos verdes que tanto quería, y protegería, por que Sakura era, es y será su todo, su corazón se lo decía, y la cuidaría de cualquier Daisuke que conocieran

-Shaoran.- Volvió a llorar, ante lo dicho por el chico de cabellera castaña- Gracias

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba en su cuarto escuchando música, tratando de relajarse, sintió como algo pequeño y junto a su mano izquierda empezó a vibrar, aun con sus ojos cerrados, tomo el teléfono, y contesto entusiastamente

-Amor no han pasado ni 5 minutos de que hablamos.- Musito la joven Kinomoto

-Para mi es una eternidad.-Hablo la otra persona

Sakura abrió los ojos, pues conocía la voz de Shaoran, y esa para nada era la de el

-Daisuke.-Se sentó en su cama

-Ah cuanto extrañaba escuchar mi nombre de tus labios.-

-Se lo que paso con Tomoyo.- No quiso darle rodeos al asunto

-Te contó, me lo imagine, quiero pedirte una disculpa.-Decia Daisuke

-¿Ahh si?.-No estaba muy convencida la joven

-Si actué precipitadamente, mas bien no pensé en nada, me altere y perdí la razón, pero créeme no me siento bien por como la trate.-Se escuchaba la voz como si realmente se sintiera culpable

-Pues no debes entonces pedirme la disculpa a mi, si no a Tomoyo.-Le dijo Sakura

-Si y lo haré, pero se que a lo mejor y te hice sentir culpable por lo que dije a tu amiga, y no quiero eso, nunca te haría daño Sakura, eres muy importante para mi.-

Lo pensó Sakura.-Esta bien Daisuke.-

-Entonces estamos igual que antes.-Su voz sonaba más alegre

-Etto.- La pequeña Kinomoto no sabia que responder ante lo que dijo

-Si es asi te invito a salir.-Daisuke se escucha jovial

-Salir solo los dos.-Cuestiono Sakura

-Asi es.-Confirmo el joven

-No Daisuke, sabes que tengo novio, perdóname.-

-El no necesita saberlo.-La voz de el había sido ahora mas oscura

-No Daisuke, enserio, fuiste una linda persona conmigo, pero creo que lo mejor es que ya no nos hablemos.-Trato de que el entendiera..- Yo puede que me haya confundido con todo lo que me decías y la forma que me tratabas, pero ahora, no lo estoy, y solo quiero a Shaoran, debes entenderme.-

-Pero Sakura, por favor.-

-Discúlpame.- Y sin querer escucharlo mas, termino la llamada

Vio el teléfono, podría haber sido cruel, en la forma como le hablo pero después de lo que hizo con Tomoyo, ya no lo veía igual, y era mejor así, terminar todo lo relacionado con Daisuke, y ser verdaderamente feliz con Shaoran.

- Shaoran.- Dijo la chica en lo que se acostaba y volvía a marcarle a su celular

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Escuche un poco la verdad, algo de que habías lastimado a tomoyo.-Hablaba en voz baja una chica

-Y que más?.- Se escuchaba por el auricular del teléfono

-Pues nada mas, bueno algo de querer saber mas de ti, creo que irán a golpearte.-Decía alarmada

-Por favor esos niños, no harían nada, mmm creo que Iré a visitarte.-

-Pero para que, que consigues con eso.-Dijo curiosa

-Ver a tu adorado Shaoran y hablar con el.-Sonrio maliciosamente

-Hablar con el, por favor, como la otra vez, que lo golpeaste.-Indignada la chica

-Mmm tu adorado prometido hizo llorar a Sakura, no iba a dejar eso así como así.-

-Bueno no quiero recordar por que se peleo.- con tono melancólico

-Entonces iré a visitarte.-Volvió a reafirmar lo antes dicho

-Esta bien.-Dijo resignada

-Como a que hora crees conveniente que vaya.- Pregunto Daisuke

-Pues en …la tarde como eso de las 6 o 7.-Dijo Meiling

-Ok, entonces en la semana ire a tu casa.-

-Bien, pero no causes muchos problemas.-Lo amenazo

-Solo los necesarios los que nos conviene, o que , ya te hiciste a la idea de ver a tu amado Lee con Sakura.-

-No, no quiero que estén juntos.- Decia Meiling con su voz triste y apagada

-Igual que yo, asi que tu no te preocupes, solo haré lo que sea necesario.-

Y sin más la chica colgó la llamada, estaba nerviosa, aunque ella quería estar con Shaoran, no estaba segura de lo que tenía planeado Daisuke, y si pasaba algo grave, sobre todo a su Shaoran, tenia que estar atenta a cada cosa que hacia el joven Ichigo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Dame eso.- Decía animadamente Sakura, mientras trataba de quitarle el control remoto de la televisión a su novio.-

-No, por que vas a querer ver una película muy cursi, y eso es aburrido.-

-Prefiero ver eso que ver tus películas de terror.- Indignada la joven

Aunque Sakura sabía que no podría quitarle a Shaoran el control no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se divertía de esa manera. Fue en ese momento que Sakura se dejo caer encima de Shaoran, los dos ahora estaban recostados en el sillón, se veían los dos intensamente, queriendo decir miles de cosas y a la veces no decir nada y solo observarse.

Sakura le sonrió y se fue acercando a el para besarlo, por lo que el sin dudarlo cerro los ojos, y dejo que su novia lo besara con infinita ternura. Shaoran deposito sus manos en la cintura de la chica, ella tenia su manos en los hombros de el, el beso iba siendo mas provocador, pero a ninguno de los dos le incomodaba. Por lo que Shaoran empezó a subir y bajar sus manos en complexión a la espalda y cintura de la de su novia, incitándola a que siguiera con ese beso.

Sakura dejo de besarlo en la boca para seguir por instinto hacia su cuello, el joven dejo complacerse, sus respiraciones iban aumentando cada vez mas, se volvieron a ver, y aunque los dos estaban completamente sonrojados ante tales acontecimientos, estaban felices, en eso Shaoran la iba a besar de nueva cuenta, pero el timbre de la puerta sonó, los dos vieron la puerta, el timbre volvió a sonar. Sakura se levanto rápidamente, aun más roja que antes.

-Tranquila.- La beso en la mejilla para que no se pusiera nerviosa

Ella solo sonrió tímidamente

Aunque Shaoran estaba algo frustrado por que los habían interrumpido, tenia que estar calmado, por el bien de Sakura, de la persona que estaba tocando el timbre y sobre todo por el.

Al abrir la puerta, su tranquilidad se quedo fuera de su persona, pues no se había imaginado que el que estaría tocando con tanta insistencia haya sido el mismo chico que lastimo a Tomoyo.

-¿Que haces aquí?.- Decía con desagrado

-Hola Shaoran, ¿como estas?.- Dijo cínicamente Daisuke

-Te lo repetiré de nueva cuenta, que haces aquí?.-Lo fulmino con la mirada

-Vaya el heredero Lee si que tiene educación, vine a ver a Meiling.-

Aunque no se llevara bien con su prima, la quería, y sabia que eso de llevarse con Daisuke, no le convenía para nada.

-Para que la quieres.-Dijo serio

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-Lo dijo con burla

-Shaoran, por que tardas.- Musito Sakura al acercarse a su novio, se sorprendió al ver a Daisuke

-Linda.- Hablo Daisuke.- Vaya no pensé que estuvieras aquí, me da tanto gusto verte.- El chico iba a besarla como un gesto de saludo, pero Shaoran no se lo permitió

-Vaya que celoso eres Shaoran, solo le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla

-Esta en su cuarto deja subo para avisarle, ven Sakura.-Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras

-Me van a dejar solo, eso es algo descortés no te parece.-

-Es verdad.- Dijo Sakura

Shaoran no quería dejar sola a su novia con el

-Sakura le puedes decir a Meiling que la vinieron a buscar.-Viéndola con ojos de suplica

-Si claro.- La ojiverde no tardo nada y subió

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los dos chicos se veían como intentando descifrar los pensamientos de cada uno

-Disfrutas estar con ella.- Dijo de pronto Daisuke

-Eso no te debe de interesar.-Hablo fríamente como casi siempre era el

-Me interesa, y mucho, y tu bien sabes por que.-

-Entiende de una buena vez que no habrá nada entre tu y Sakura.-Lo vio de mala manera

-Crees que lo que tienen no se podrá romper.-Amenazo Daisuke

-Aléjate de ella.- Shaoran estaba que reventada quería golpearlo, como la primera vez que lo hizo, dejarle bien en claro, que Sakura era, es y será Su Sakura.-

-No siempre estarás con ella.-Seguía con la misma actitud altanera

-Le harías daño.-

-Claro que no.-Shaoran le iba a decir de nueva cuenta que se alejara de Sakura

-Daisuke hola.- Se abalanzo Meiling sobre su primo

-Hola Meiling.- Viendo felizmente a la chica, como estaba abrazando al joven Lee

-Perdona la tardanza, es que le enseñaba a Sakura algunas cosas.-Shaoran trataba de alejarse de su prima.- Nada de importancia.- --Pero que maleducado eres primo, no haz dejado pasar a Daisuke.- Hizo la seña para que entrara.- Vamos a la sala.-

-No, tu quédate en la sala con tu amigo, yo iré a mi cuarto con Sakura.- Todos se sorprendieron ante tal comentario.-

-A tu cuarto, pero eso no se ve bien.- Dijo Meiling con voz de fastidio

-Eso no te importa.- Y sin más se soltó del agarre de su prima

-Vamos Sakura.- Miro a su novia, y ella solo se dejo llevar.

Los dos castaños subieron a la planta alta de la casa donde estaban ubicada la habitación del joven chino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Pero como se atreve ahhh.- Repelaba Meiling

-Quieres calmarte.- Dijo Daisuke en lo que se sentaba en la sala

-Pero ahh, están en su cuarto que tal que….-

-Ellos no harán nada de lo que tu crees.-

-Y como estas seguro de eso.-

-Por que conozco a Sakura, y ella no haría algo así y tu prometido la respeta, aunque yo no lo haría.-Sonrio con solo imaginarlo

-Ah que asco.- Dijo con repulsión la chica.-Mejor dime que vamos a hacer con ellos

-Es difícil que tu o yo podamos lograr separlos.-Dijo con cautela

-Aja.- Comento Intrigada la joven.- entonces

-Entonces, hay que usar a un tercero.-

-Un tercero, mm no me gusta la idea.-

-Eso no me importa.- Decia Daisuke apacible

-Ese tercero sera chico verdad.-

-Ja si claro, crees que soy tan tonto para algo asi.-

-Yo tampoco quiero, no permitiré que otra chica ande tras Shaoran.-Se cruzo de brazos Meiling

-No te preocupes esta chica no estará interesada en tu prometido en lo mas mínimo.-Le sonrio

-Y como estas seguro de eso.- Analizando Meiling cada palabra que decía el joven sentado enfrente de ella

-Por que lo estoy, auque no quieras debes confiar en mi.-No quitaba la mirada fria hacia ella

El joven se levanto de su asiento, para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la entrada

.Y cuando le dirás a la susodicha.-Le pregunto mientras lo seguía hacia la puerta

-Ah ya veras, tu ten calma.- La beso en la mejilla y se salio

Meiling aun así estaba preocupada, confiar en el, no esta aun de todo segura, pero era el único que la podía ayudar para que Sakura ya no fuera novia de Shaoran, aunque no quería, subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación, escucho la risa de la joven Kinomoto, no quería pensar de lo que se reía, pero en el momento que entro a su habitación lloro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Iba caminando a casa de su novia, decidió no usar el coche por que esta vez quería estar mas tiempo con ella, no llegar tan rápido al lugar donde la iba a llevar, pues entrar al cine era de ver la película, y el lo que mas le gusta es platicar y verla a ella, tan embobado estaba que no se dio cuenta como una bicicleta chocaba contra el, no pudo esquivarlo por lo que se cayo instantáneamente

-Ay que tonta, disculpa.- Escucho la voz de una joven, el levanto la vista, no podía dudar que la chica era demasiado bonita, pero Sakura era mejor, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo

-Descuida, no me paso nada grave.- se levanto, vio como sus manos estaban con pequeños raspones.-

-Perdón, no me fije, estaba escuchando música y perdí todo conocimiento de mi alrededor.- Trato de excusarse la joven

-Enserio descuida.- La chica vio las manos de Shaoran, las tomo junto con las suyas.

-Pero ve como te deje.- Lo vio a los ojos.- Déjame ponerte algo.-

-No, es que tengo prisa, pero gracias.-Shaoran no quería llegar tarde a la cita con su novia

-Como que gracias, no, si te tire y ve esto, de ninguna manera dejare que te vayas así nada mas, mínimo quiero limpiar tus heridas.-Seguía insistiendo la joven

Shaoran no sabia como decirle que no a la joven.- Ok.- Resoplo con pesar

-Bien.- Sonrió.- Ven, esta cerca el parque vamos.-Tomo la chica su bicicleta que aun yacía botada.- Por cierto me llamo Harumi Van.- Le guiño el ojo.-

-Shaoran Lee.- Sonrió el castaño

* * *

Notas ^__^

Waaa otro capitulo más que joroschó =)

Bueno Daisuke ya esta mas maldito (hombre enamorado y mas loco, es una mala idea xD), veremos que más hara para separar a los castaños, Meiling mmm bueno es medio tonta y se deja influenciar por pensar que Shaoran asi le hara caso (mujer enamorada y loca, es una mala idea xD).

Quiero hacer un lemon (jajaja no en esta historia la vdd, aunque lo intente en la parte de Eriol y Tomoyo :P) pero no se si podria :s vere como se va dando en otro fanfic que ando haciendo aunque ahorita esta en stop xD...joder con todo el trabajo y la escuela xD...me ayuda el ver a mi novio ^^.

Gracias nenas por sus mensajes ^^, por fin les respondi a todas (espero que si les haya llegado :S), seguimos en contacto por esta pagina o ya saben mi correo, hi5 (creo que si lo puse xD), blog y metro.

Saludos metaleros xD...


	12. Chapter 12

Konichiwa =)

Personajes de Clamp =)

Historia de yo xD...nos vemos abajo :P

**

* * *

****Capitulo 12**

Sakura estaba preocupada, Shaoran no se tardaba tanto, y ni siquiera contestaba su teléfono, y si le paso algo grave, quería saber, estaba nerviosa, escucho como el timbre sonaba, sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia la puerta, y ahí estaba una chica, una chica tocando el timbre y a su lado su Shaoran, eso no le gustaba.

-Amor.- Fue lo primero que salio del la boca del chico.

La ojiverde dejo de observar a la joven y dirigió su mirada a su novio, esta vez noto que sus manos tenían unas gasas.

-Shaoran que te paso?.- Con tono de preocupación

-Fue mi culpa.- Hablo la chica que estaba a lado de Shaoran.- Es que no me fije y lo tire con mi bicicleta.-

-Pasen.- Dijo Sakura

Llegaron a la sala, Harumi le contaba a Sakura, como había ocurrido todo y el retraso de Shaoran a su casa

-Vaya, muchas gracias.- Musito Sakura hacia la chica.- ya me estaba preocupando

-Si todo fue mi culpa.- Comento un poco abnegada la joven

-Ya te dije que no fue gran cosa estoy bien.- Esta vez hablo -Shaoran

-Aun asi….- Dijo cabizbaja Harumi

Sakura le sonrió, por lo que la chica trato de esquivar su mirada y levemente se sonrojo

-Bueno es mejor que me vaya, ya mucho tiempo les he quitado a los dos.- Se levanto del asiento

-Deja te acompaño a la puerta.- Sakura se estaba levantando

-Gracias, espero que por lo menos con este pequeño incidente podamos ser amigos Shaoran, el solo hizo un ademán afirmándole que así seria, las chicas fueron hacia la puerta.-

-Espero que no te enojes con el.- Sakura se extraño

-Por que debería estarlo.-

-Mm bueno es que llego tarde y no te aviso por teléfono, y…..- La ojiverde la interrumpió

-Para nada, si ya me contaste como sucedieron las cosas, no pasa nada.-

-De acuerdo, entonces espero verlos pronto.-Dijo débilmente

-Si yo también espero que podamos ser amigas.- Le volvió a sonreír

La joven Harumi hizo lo mismo solo que su sonrisa fue en cierta forma tímida y nerviosa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vaya mitad de semana y ya con mucho trabajo.- Comento Yamazaki

-Es verdad.- Dijo Eriol mientras calentaba para su entrenamiento

Iba entrando Shaoran también para poder practicar

-Vaya si es el galanazo.- Comento burlonamente Yamazaki

Shaoran solo pudo ver a Eriol con cara de pocos amigos.- No te puedes quedar callado verdad?.-

-Shaoran no te enojes con el, además que no me ibas a contar.-

-No por que conociéndote, sabría que te burlarías como lo haces.-

-Jajaja que sensible eres.-Rio su amigo

-Es verdad Shaoran, son bromas nada mas, a menos que si te haya gustado la chica.-

-Claro que no, no niego que se me hace muy bonita, pero eso a que me interese para nada.-

-Ahh el amor el amor.- Dijo Yamazaki.- Somos unos chicos sumamente cursis no creen.-

-Creo que tienes razón.- Con voz melancólica afirmo Eriol

Y los tres se rieron al notar que era verdad, estaban enamorados, y aunque existieran chicas realmente hermosas, no les interesaban, por lo que tenían con sus novias era mucho mas que una cara bonita, era y es una relación mas fuerte que la apariencia física, y eso es algo que ellos les agradecían a ellas. (aja si eso pasa en al vida real ¬¬)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Así que le a hablado ehh.- Dijo un poco suspicaz Tomoyo

-Pues si.- Comento Sakura sin darle tanta importancia

-Y para que le habla?.-Curioseo la amatista

-Mmm para hablar nada mas.-

-Asi sin nada en especifico.-

-Si, Tommy, mm por que?.-

-Sakura no crees que quiera algo con Tu Novio.-Recalcando Tomoyo la palabra Novio

-Algo…como que?.- Extrañandose la joven

-Ay Sakurita, pues si que pueda ser que le guste Shaoran, por que eso de hablarle casi todos los dias, y solo para platicar significa algo no te parece.-

-Que son muy buenos amigos.-(ya ni yo soy tan ingenua xD)

-Sakura, no seas tan despistada, enserio ten cuidado.-

-Pero no se Tommy, no creo, ella es una linda persona, además sabe que Shaoran y yo estamos juntos.-

-Y eso que, existen mujeres que eso no les importa, y hacen lo que sea para que el chavo les hagan caso

-Shaoran no es tonto.-Dijo Sakura

-Yo no digo que lo sea, pero el también no debería darle pie.-

-Es que ninguno de los dos notamos eso.-Aclaro la pequeña Kinomoto

-Ahh.- Resoplo la joven.- Esta bien, ya no dire mas, solo enserio cuidate y cuida a Shaoran, el es un poco como tu, ingenuo.-

-Ay Tomoyo…- Le dijo Sakura a su amiga.- Pondré mas atención en lo que diga o haga Harumi te parece??

Solo hizo un gesto de afirmación la joven amatista

-Bueno vamos a comer que tengo hambre.- Las chicas salieron casi disparadas hacia la cocina de la casa Daidouji

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Asi que su amigo la planto eh.- Dijo un joven de cabello de matices color azul

-Exacto, y pues dijo que ya hasta había comprado los boletos del cine.- Comento Shaoran

-Entonces vas a salir con ella.-Pregunto el joven ingles sin quitarle la mirada

-Eriol. Tu que harias?.-Dijo nervioso el chico de cabellera castaña

-No se que tan celosa sea Sakura, pero yo hablaría con ella, además es una amiga de los dos, no creo que se moleste, es mas cómprale el boleto a Sakura para que vayan los tres.-

-Espero que aun haya, me dijo que los aparto desde hace unos días.-

-Vaya, y si no encuentras?.-

-Le diré a Sakura, si ella no quiere que salga con Harumi no lo hare.-Finalizo Shaoran

-Si creo que es lo mejor, aunque conociéndola, no le importara demasiado.- Le dijo su amigo Eriol.-Bueno me voy a mi casa, aun tengo unas cosas de la universidad, mañana temprano me cuentas que paso con Sakura.-.

Los dos jóvenes despidieron, el chico de ojos ambar, entro a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar, escucho como alguien daba pequeños pasos llegando exactamente a la cocina.

-Shaaaaaoooran- Grito la persona que había entrado

El joven solo se tapo los oidos

-Vaya no te asustaste.- Dijo Sorprendida Meiling

-No, te escuche entrar, fue todo.-Saco unos aperitivos del refrigerador

-Sigues molesto conmigo verdad.- Haciendo pucheros su prima

Esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia su prima.- Y como no estarlo, me amenazaste con decirle todo a mi mamá

-Pero no he dicho nada o si.-Repuso ella

-No..aun.- Eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja

-Ahí esta, entonces ya no estés así conmigo, no me gusta.-Se entristeció

Dio un pequeño suspiro.- De acuerdo.-

Meiling dio varios saltos por la alegría y volvió a encimarse bruscamente como siempre con su primo

-Suéltame.- Trato de zafarse de la joven

-Ay Shao, por que no dejas que este cerca de ti.-Pregunto un poco digna

-Por que eres una empalagosa Meiling, asi que hazme el favor de soltarme.-

-Claro como no soy Sakura.- Lo soltó para así irse completamente enojada a su habitación

El joven solo suspiro pesadamente, sabia que su prima no dejaría las cosas así como así, pero tampoco haría algo en contra de ella, por que eran familia, y era de su familia la única que estaba con el, y eso se lo agradecía infinitamente. El tono del timbre se escucho, se le hizo raro que alguien estuviera a tal altas horas de la noche, pero al ver que seguía sonando decidió abrir

-Harumi, hola que tal?.- Dijo algo sorprendido

-Shaoran hola.- Trato de sonreírle

-Pasa por favor.- sin más la chica entro a la casa, esperando que Shaoran cerrara la puerta

En ese momento Harumi solo se abalanzo enfrente de el, para abrazarlo y empezar a llorar, el heredero Lee estaba impactado, no sabia que le había pasado, pero no podía dejarlas así, por instinto solo le devolvió el abrazo para que así se calmara

Meiling estaba enfurecida ante tal acto de la chica, pero sabia que no podía dejarse llevar por los celos, y tenia que seguir tomando las fotos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran iba caminando por el pasillo de la universidad, pensado en Harumi, estaba preocupado por ella, esperaba que ya estuviera mas calmada después de lo que platicaron anoche, realmente le apenadaba el caso de ella, pues se imaginaba lo difícil que podía ser. Que el chico que le gustaba no quisiera con ella

-Novio.- Alguien dijo al momento de abrazarlo por detrás

A shaoran le gustaba cuando Sakura le decía de esa forma (jajaja así le digo al mío =) )

-Hueles muy rico.- Decía sin tapujos Sakura

Shaoran se sonrojo.- Gracias.- Y dime que harás ahorita.-

-Para mi mala fortuna debo ir a la práctica del fútbol

-Ah es verdad esta a nada el campeonato.- Shaoran dio la vuelta para estar frente a la ojiverde

-Si, quieres ir.-Pregunto alegre el castaño

-En un rato, buscare a Tomoyo, e iremos por algo de comer.-

-Esta bien, entonces te veo haya.-Se acercaba lentamente a los labios de su novia

-Si.- Sonrrio Sakura, y el solo la beso antes de irse, como le gustaba a los dos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Entonces me dijo que hay que irnos un fin de semana, para estar en armonía.- Tomoyo le contaba a Sakura, los planes que tenia con su novio

-Vaya pues me parece muy bien,.- Decía Sakura en mientras habría la envoltura de su chocolate.- Debería hacer algo así con Shaoran

-Y que te parece si vamos los cuatro.-Los ojos de Tomoyo se iluminaban

-En serio.- Sakura se entusiasmo

-Si somos amigos, seria genial ir los cuatro.-Abrazaba a la castaña

-Claro, entonces le comentare al rato a Shaoran, para ponernos de acuerdo –

-Perfecto.- Las chicas ya habían llegado a las canchas para terminar de ver el entrenamiento del equipo

-Mira quien esta aquí.- Susurro Tomoyo a Sakura, por lo cual las chica volteo a ver donde le indicaba y ahí estaba en las gradas Meiling

-Vamos con ella.- Dijo Sakura

Las dos jóvenes se acercaron a Meiling

-Hola.- Decia alegre la pequeña Kinomoto, mientras se sentaba a su lado izquierdo.- Es raro verte por la universidad, aunque supongo que quieres estar con tu primo

Pero la joven china no le dijo nada, Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron extrañada

-Meiling.- Le hablo Tomoyo a la chica para que reaccionara

-Discúlpenme, es que…- En ese momento se callo

-Que te paso.- Preocupada Sakura

-Shaoran.-Fue lo unico que salio de su boca

-Shaoran, que tiene.- Sakura vio a su novio entrenando

-Sakura.- Meiling se fijo en la chica, tenia lágrimas cayendo lentamente sobre su pequeño rostro

-Me estas asuntando.-

-Yo no pensé que mi primo fuera así enserio.-Seguía llorando

-Que fuera como?.- Sentía una pequeña opresión en el pecho la joven

Meiling tomo su celular, y le enseño a Sakura, las fotos que habia tomado de Shaoran junto con Harumi.

Solo Trataba de concentrarse de pensar, que eso tenia alguna explicación, pero solo veía como se abrazaban con demasiado afecto

-Esto debe ser una equivocación.-Trato de decírselo mas para ella que para sus amigas

-Sakura, tome las fotos en la noche, muy noche.- Término de decir Meiling

-No es verdad, Shaoran no es capaz, verdad Tomoyo.- Le dio el celular a su amiga

Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco al ver también las imágenes

-Sakura, tranquila.- Dijo Tomoyo.- Tienes razón Shaoran no te haria nada de eso, el te quiere

-Por favor, ve las imágenes, no solo tome una, son varias, yo quiero a mi primo, pero no puedo dejar que te haga algo asi Sakura, tu puedes verlo, el parece que la esta.-

-Consolando.- Interrumpió Tomoyo

-Que.- Dijo Sakura, que estaba en un mar de lágrimas

-Si mira Sakura, en esta foto se ve Harumi como que triste, igual en esta y en esta.- Le mostraba Tomoyo a Sakura dichas imágenes

A la joven parecía que le devolvían la vida, no dudo para nada, y se fue corriendo a buscar a Shaoran.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los chicos ya habían terminado la práctica solo estaban terminando de comentar sobre algunas estrategias para los partidos. Sakura llego al encuentro de el, todos se quedaron pasmados al ver a Sakura junto a ellos

-Sakura que tienes.- Se preocupo Shaoran, pues noto como su novia estaba llorando.-que te.- Pero no pudo saber mas, pues cuando Sakura lo vio a los ojos lo único que hizo fue besarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho, con esa necesidad, esa que solo el podía hacer efecto en ella, al pensar que lo había perdido se derrumbo, por que ahora sabia que ella no lo quería.

Se escuchaban chiflidos de todos los chicos, los dos jóvenes se separon por falta de aire

-Sakura.- Decia embelesado

-Te amo.- fue lo único que salio de la boca de la oji-verde

Shaoran proceso esas palabras, lo amaba, a el, cuantas veces había imaginado a Sakura diciéndole esas palabras, pero el vivirlo no se comparaba, no cabia de felicidad, le sonrio como tonto enamorado, la beso y la beso, no queria separarse de ella

Yo tambien te amo.- La abrazo sin hacerle daño por que sentia como su cuerpo temblaba por tal confesion

* * *

Nota de Autora =O

Esta vez me tarde otra vez xD he tenido mucho jodido trabajo xD... pero espero ya no tardar tanto como ahorita :S

Que puedo decir mm pues en si, ya solo faltan como 2 o 3 capitulos =O... y mi otra historia ya la avanzare de nueva cuenta =)

Realmente nunca me a gustado hacer conflictos mayores, no se, igual es muy simple, pero que pornga que Sakura termine con Shaoran por unas fotos se me hace de lo más tonto, esas cosas se deben platicar , ver el punto de la persona, dejar que expliquen que sucedio, pero como dije a lo mejor para una historia es simple y aurrido, pero es mi manera de contarla ejem xD...

Ahh la historia fue mas corto que de costumbre perdon =( apenas y puedo subir , aun tengo cosas que hacer xD...

Bueno chicas ^__^ me gusta leer sus comentarios =) jodidamente :D

Saludos Melateros

Xauu xD...


	13. Chapter 13

Por si no sabian los personajes son de CLAMP :P

Y la historia es mia de mi :D

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 13

Llego el joven a su casa, estaba mas que feliz, después de saber los sentimientos de su novia, y aunque también supo lo que había pasado con su prima y las dichosas fotos, el recordar nuevamente como Sakura le decía cuanto lo amaba, era mas grande que ese malentendido

Escucho el sonar del teléfono, fue hacia el hobby para atender la llamada

-Residencia Lee.-

-Ja y tu empleado.- Esa voz sabía de quien era

-Que quieres.- Dijo molesto

-Vaya así que el niño tuvo que contestar, pobre de ti.-

-Muy gracioso Eriol, que quieres?.-

-Que carácter, ya consíguete novia, mm espera que ya tienes una y una muy bonita.-

-Tu y tus bromas.-

-Bueno la verdad te hablaba por que después del espectáculo vivido con ustedes dos en las canchas, me contó Tomoyo como paso todo eso.-Dijo más serio

-Si también me platico Sakura.-

-Y que vas a hacer.-Le pregunto el joven inglés

-Hablar seriamente con mi prima, no pensé que fuera hacer algo así, además no solo lastimo a Sakura, si no que también a Harumi, ella estaba contándome algo importante y que necesitaba desahogarse y van y le toman fotos, no esta bien

-Es verdad, lastima, aunque Meiling me agrada, lo que hizo no estuvo nada bien.-

-Si, pero a pesar de lo que quiso hacer, me ayudo con Sakura, nuestra relación esta mas sólida y me dijo que me ama.-Esto ultimo lo comento con un leve sonrojo

-Felicidades mi querido amigo.-Se escucha su tono de alegría

-No te burlaste, eso es raro en ti.-

-Ja, lo que pasa es que yo se lo que se siente que te digan eso, y no es para burlarse. Aun así ten cuidado con tu prima, no creo que te deje a ti o a Sakura en paz.-

-Lo se, lamentablemente.-

-Bueno nos vemos en la escuela, amigo enamorado, jajaja.-

Eriol, hijo de….- Y su amigo colgó

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Y no resulto, te das cuenta, tu y tu estupido plan, lo único que me ocasiono fue que Shaoran me vaya a odiar, por lo que hice.- Decía por teléfono, toda alterada Meiling mientras caminaba por su habitación,

-Te quieres calmar.- Se escuchaba en el auricular

-Calmar, quieres que me calme, si claro, algo mas.-Refunfuño la joven

-Esto no a acabo aquí Meiling, debes calmarte.-

-Sabes que al carajo, no me calmare, y olvídate que te ayude, solo empeoraste las cosas, al igual que tu tonta amiga que no sirve para nada.- La chica tiro el teléfono al suelo, sin importarle, que se rompiera este al instante de tocar el piso

-Meiling.- Dijo Daisuke.- Ya no escuchaba nada el chico, separo el teléfono de su oído, y lo dejo en la mesa, fue directo al sofá a recostarse, cerro los ojos, tenia que hallar la forma de separarlos, el la quería , de verdad la quería, no se la iba a dejar así nada mas a ese niñito

-Maldita sea.- Susurró Daisuke.- No será para ti. No lo será.- aunque no quería, salían imágenes en su cabeza de Shaoran y Sakura juntos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ya han pasado varios días, shaoran, no debes estar aun sin hablarle a tu prima.- Le decía Sakura en un pequeño restaurante

-Pero, ella te hizo daño, quería separarnos.-Tomo las manos de su novia

-Pues si, pero ponte en su lugar, mm bueno ella esta enamorada de ti, creo que yo haría lo mismo.- Sonrojándose

El joven toco su cara con su mano derecha.- Mi pequeña princesa, tu no harías daño a nadie

Sakura tomo la mano que estaba acariciado sus rostro, y se quedo su mirada fija en la ella.- Si te hicieran algo Shaoran, yo…la verdad es que yo dañaría a esa persona.- beso la palma de la mano de su novio

-Te amo.- Dijo Shaoran cuando se acerco más a la joven. Sakura no noto como ya estaba la cara de ella cerca de la de el, amaba su aroma, era tan agradable olerlo, no pudo mas y cierto color apareció en sus mejillas.- Te sonrojaste.- Al decir eso, toco la mejilla de su amada

-Si bueno, es difícil no hacerlo teniéndote muy cerca.-

Le sonrio, como solo lo hacia para ella, y lentamente se acerco hasta que sientieron como sus labios hacian contacto

-Hola.- Los dos jóvenes se separaron para saber quien les habia saludado

-Harumi hola.- Dijo Sakura, un poco sonrojada.- siéntate

-Gracias Sakura, disculpen por que los interrumpí pero como los vi, dije no puedo perder la oportunidad para saludarlos.- Se acomodo al lado de Shaoran

-Que linda, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.-Decia contenta Sakura

-Si lo se, es que he andando con unos problemas.- En eso vio de reojo a Shaoran, el solo asintió con la mirada

-Ah que lastima, espero que todo se solucione.-

-Espero, muchas gracias por preocuparte de mi, bueno a los dos.- sin más poso su mano hacia la de Shaoran

A el le pareció raro, como tocaba su mano, sabia que Sakura era por demás distraída, por lo que no noto, este tipo de contacto, y sutilmente fue quitando su mano

-Sakura, quedamos en pasar a casa de Tomoyo, por unas cosas de la escuela.- Quito de manera cortés la mano

-Ah es verdad.- Se pego en la frente.- pero que tonta, no recordaba, Harumi tenemos que irnos

-Esta bien, no hay problema, por lo menos platique un poco con ustedes.-

Se levantaron.- Bueno cualquier cosa ya sabes, tienes mi numero, espero que podamos salir, tu, Tomoyo, y yo, que te parece?.-Decía animadamente la joven de ojos verdes

-Perfecto, entonces yo te llamare, oye shaoran puedo hablar un momento contigo, será breve.-

Shaoran veía a su novia.- No te preocupes, ham yo te espero en el coche si.- El chico le dio las llaves del carro

-Que pasa.-Dijo sin mas el joven Lee

-De verdad quiero agradecerte por todas tus atenciones, el hablarme todos los dias, me haz ayudado en mucho

-Harumi, para estan los amigos.-Contesto dulcemente

-Shaoran yo no te veo como un amigo.-Dijo sin más la chica

El chico no sabias que decir, no esperaba esa confesión.- Harumi, discúlpame yo, no quería que esto se malinterpretara

-Lo se Shaoran, y no te pido nada, solo quería decírtelo, no podía seguir guardando esto, seremos amigos aun verdad.-Suplico la joven

-Claro que si..Discúlpame pero debo irme.-Cuando estaba por irse las manos de Harumi lo retuvieron y se acerco para susurrarle algo en su oido

-Lo se.- Y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Estas muy callado.- Hablo en ese momento Sakura, había visto como su novio, cuando entro al coche estaba mas serio y sobre todo distante

-Perdón, es que me acorde de algo.-No podía decirle

-En que.- Sintiendo curiosidad

-Un examen.- "No te creo" pensó Sakura, al escuchar la dichosa respuesta de Shaoran

-Ah, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien.- Dijo secamente la pequeña Kinomoto y se acomodo derechamente en el asiento y no aparto la vista de frente

-Gracias.- No se hablo más en el trayecto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vaya que raro de Shaoran.- Dijo Tomoyo en el momento que su amiga termino de explicarle lo sucedido al medio día

-Verdad que si.- Concluyo la joven de ojos verdes

-Bueno no se, a lo mejor y si esta asi por un examen.-

-No creo, solo siento que me esta ocultando algo, es una sensación extraña.-Se toco justamente en el pecho sintiendo esa opresión

-No te preocupes Sakura, no creo que sea algo grave, tal vez por eso no te lo dijo.- Trato de explicarle a su amiga para que no pensara mal en su novio

-Puede ser, aunque si no fuera nada grave por que no decirme.-Seguía preocupada

-Ay Sakura asi son todos los hombres, no les gusta vernos enojadas por cualquier cosa, y tratan de mantenernos sin preocupaciones

-Eriol te ha ocultado cosas.- Pregunto con cierta curiosidad Sakura

-Mmm todos tenemos secretos, vamos Sakura, tranquila.- Le acaricio el cabello.- No debes estar muy preocupada, el no te lastimaria ni haria algo para hacerte sufrir, es Shaoran, la persona que mas te ama.-

Sin más, Sakura asintio , y aunque ese "gusanillo" de la curiosidad aun estaba, su amiga tenia razon era Shaoran, y el la amaba como ella lo hacia hacia el

-Entonces Harumi esta enamorada de ti.-Dijo suspicaz Eriol

-Mmm .- No sabia muy bien que decir Shaoran, esta confundido, no en base con sus sentimientos, es estaba completamente seguro del amor que le tenia a Sakura, es más bien como lo tomaría ella, por que Harumi era amiga de los dos

-Le piensas decir a Sakura.- Pregunto Eriol, viendo a su amigo, que se notaba sumamente preocupado

-No se, tu crees que sea necesario.-

Eriol pensaba detenidamente que decirle.- Pues creo que si, digo igual si hubiera sido una chica que ni tu ni ella conoces, ya sabes una de tus tantas fans, no creo que sea necesario, pero Harumi es como dices amiga de los dos

-Si hablare con ella, no quiero que esto trascienda mas.-

-De que crees que esten hablando ellas en la cocina.-

-Mujeres, son algo tan difíciles de descifrar.- Dijo tranquilo Shaoran mientras los dos jóvenes se dirigían lugar donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Asi que ya le mencionaste tus verdaderos sentimientos.- Dijo Daisuke con tono sarcástico

-Pues si,, creo que ya no hay que perder tanto tiempo no te parece.-

Exacto.- Decia, mientras le tocaba con sutiles movimientos el rostro la chica

-Como pude meterme en esto.- Dijo con cierto pesar

-Por que sabes que no puedes decirme que no.- Daisuke reía triunfante

-Pero sabes que lo que haces no esta bien.- Viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-Depende de cómo lo veas, si puede que no este bien el hecho de querer separarlos, pero no lo hago por nada malo, de verdad la quiero, es la primera chica que es diferente a todas las que e conocido.-Aparto su mano de la joven

-Gracias por lo que me toca.-Comento con amargura

-Ja, tu bien sabes que es cierto, ya la conociste, eres su amiga, no crees que Sakura es diferente a todas.-

-Si.- Sonrojándose

-No me salgas con que te gusta Sakura, si por algo te pedí el favor fue por lo mismo de que se no ibas a involucrar sentimientos hacia el, y menos en Sakura

-Claro que no, solo pienso que es linda.- Enojándose al respecto de lo dicho por su amigo

-Pues mas te vale.- Lanzándole una mirada seria.- No quiero saber que te enamoraste de Sakura

Harumi quería llorar si ya sabia que su forma de amar, era diferente a la de una chica normal, por que no le atraía lo que fuera de un muchacho, y aunque sabia que Shaoran era guapo, no le removió ningún sentimiento de atracción.

-Ya me voy, tengo que seguir con lo que acordamos.-Estaba frente a la puerta

Volvió a sonreír Daisuke.- Eso me parece mejor, bueno yo te llamo, ya debe faltar poco para que por fin ellos dos terminen.-

Si lo que digas.- Y se marcho de la casa del joven

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado días de lo de la confesión de Harumi. Iba caminando dirigiéndose hacia su casa, Shaoran aun no tenia la oportunidad de decirle a Sakura, lo que sentía Harumi por el, aunque no sabia bien si fue de que no tenia oportunidad o que no sabia como lo tomaría, "no se puede molestar es ilógico" pensaba

-Niño distraído, así te vas a caer.- Dijo una voz a su lado

El volteo para ver que ahí estaba Harumi, sonriéndole como si nada después de esa confesión hubiera pasado.

-Es que….- No sabia que decirle

-Ven.- Lo tomo de la mano.- Vamos a tomar algo por favor

-Y como siguen las cosas.- Tomoyo había ido a casa de su amiga para terminar la tarea que tenia ella, aunque no fuera de su misma carrera.

-Muy bien, creo que tenias razon tommy, solo estaba exagerando.- Comento Sakura, antes de empezar a resolver un cuestionario que le encargaron, aunque sabía que no era de todo cierto, no queria preocupar a su amiga

-Ya vez amiga, nada de que preocuparse.- Se recostó en la cama de la pequeña Kinomoto

-Si gracias, por cierto y tu que tal, llevas demasiado tiempo con Eriol, yo creo que si hay boda.-Sonrio

-Jajajaja ayy Sakura que cosas dices, estamos los dos muy jóvenes, aun estamos estudiando la universidad.- Viendo de reojo a su amiga que no cabía de la emoción

-Y que tal saliendo de la universidad ehhh.- No perdiendo la esperanza Sakura

-Mmm tal vez, la verdad no lo habíamos planteado.- Esta vez se sentó tomando un semblante un poco mas serio.- aunque he de confesarte algo Sakura

-Que?.- Pregunto Sakura con cierta inquietud, al ver como su amiga estaba seria

-La verdad es que…si me quiero casar con el.- Tomoyo volvio a sonreir

-Ay Tomoyo, me asustaste.- Se hizo un poco digna Sakura

-Jajaja lo se, es algo peculiar en ti Sakurita.- Tomoyo la abrazo y esta a su vez le correspondió

-Yo tambien quiero casarme.- Sakura al escuchar lo que había salido de su boca, se cubrio con sus dos manos

-Pero Sakurita, que escondido te lo tenias.-Guiñándole un ojo

-No digas nada Tomoyo.- Nerviosamente le suplicaba

-Mmm lo pensare.- Poniendo un dedo en su barbilla

-Tomoyo que mala.- Sakura hizo un pequeño puchero

Jajaja te prometo que no dire nada.- Sakura vio a Tomoyo que levantaba su mano como promesa

-Gracias.-Le sonrio Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-No se por que estoy mareado.- Decia Shaoran, tambaleándose a cada paso que daba

-Supongo que lo que comiste te hizo daño.- Harumi trataba de que shaoran se sostuviera de ella, pero el la apartaba.- No seas testarudo, y deja que te ayude

-Esta bien esta bien.- Dejo que Harumi tomara su brazo y lo colocara encima de los hombros de ella, en cuanto a su otra mano, se sujetaba la sien de su cara, y se preguntaba por que estaba asi de mal, si solo habia pedido una hamburguesa y refresco, eso no era nada del otro mundo, lo comia casi todos los dias

-Ya llegamos, mm Shaoran dame tus llaves.-

-Creo que voy a vomitar.- Decia sin hacer caso a Harumi

-Tranquilo,.- Con dificultad abrio las puerta, y tratando de no hacer ruido subio las escaleras.-

-Cual es tu cuarto, Shaoran, no te duermas-Noto que el chico pesaba mas

-Mi cuarto.- Le indico hacia donde estaba su habitación

Y al llegar lo recostó en su cama.

-Sigues igual o peor.- Se acerco a Shaoran que permanecia con los ojos cerrados

-Sakura.- Fue lo unico que dijo

-Estas muy enamorado de ella.- Toco su frente.- Perdoname Shaoran, de verdad lo lamento tanto, pero debo hacerlo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toco el timbre varias veces.- Mmm Shaoran, que pasa.- Desde ayer no le habia contestado el telefono, y en la mañana decidio ir a buscarlo a su casa, a lo mejor penso ella, estaba enfermo.

-Meiling, Hola.- Dijo un poco apresurada

-Sakura, es muy temprano.-Dejandola pasar

-Perdon Meiling, es que le hable a Shaoran y nada que me contesto.-

-Mm Sakura creo que sigue dormido.-Le dijo

-Puedo ir a su habitación.-Musito Sakura

-No es apropiado sabes.-La vio con mala cara

-Por favor.- Con tono suplicante

-Haz lo que quieras.-Bufo la chica

Las dos jovenes subieron, y Meiling se fue hacia su cuarto, Sakura sin titubear abrió la puerta de la habitación de su novio

Su sonrisa desaparecio, la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos no podia ser real, es tu imaginación se repetía, no sabia que hacer, si gritar, llorar, salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero seguia ahí viendo a Shaoran junto a Harumi durmiendo, cuando volteo para irse, choco con un estante de Shaoran, tirando una pila de libros. Los dos jóvenes se despertaron.

-Ahh mi cabeza.- Fue lo primero que dijo Shaoran al despertar, sintió algo incomodo hacia su lado derecho. Con detenimiento vio a la joven, como paso eso, la chica la sonrei feliz, luego escucho como alguien recogia algo, y lo que vio fue lo peor, Sakura, arrodillada, levantando unos libros.

-Sakura.- Dijo rapidamente al igual que se levantaba no importandole el hecho de que Harumi estaba abrazada a el

Sakura escucho su nombre, no dijo nada, solo quedo aun arrodillada aparentando recoger lo que habia botado descuidadamente. El se acerco poco a poco a ella

-Sakura.- Volvio a repetir.- Le toco el hombro, pero ella lo aparto, en ese momento ella se levanto de golpe, aun dandole la espalda

-Escuchame.- Dijo suplicante Shaoran

-No quiero.-Le contesto.

-Por favor.- La tomo del brazo para que volteara, y al hacerlo, Shaoran noto el semblante cambiado de la joven, era de odio, y Sakura no era de esas personas que odiaran

-Terminamos.- Fue lo unico que dijo Sakura, antes de irse

El solo se quedo ahí tratando de descifrar como es que habia llegado a esto, volteo a ver a la otra chica, a esa chica que seguia aun en su cama.

-Shaoran, ven.- Extendiendo su mano para que el fuera con ella

Pero el se quedo de pie en el mismo lugar.- No es verdad, tu y yo no hicimos nada

-Si Shaoran lo hicimos.- Dijo seriamente

-No es verdad !!!.- Grito Shaoran

-Dime que paso, que me hiciste, estaba muy mal para poder hacer algo asi.- Trataba de explicar lo que aun veia

-Que pasa.- Dijo otra voz

-Vete de aquí Meiling.- Le ordeno su primo

Meiling se quedo atonita

-Ustedes dos.- No podia respirar bien.- Shaoran, tu….- Salio sin decir mas

Shaoran cerro al puerta

-Sera mejor que me vaya.- Incorporandose Harumi y recogiendo lo que le faltaba de ropa

-Tu no vas a ningun lado.- Se apresuro a decir Shaoran.- Debes explicarme bien que paso

-Tuvimos relaciones, que es lo que no entiendes.- Dijo furiosa

-No es verdad.- Seguia diciendo Shaoran

-Ve tu bote de basura, ve tu buro, lo hicimos entiedelo.-Señalando el paquete de preservativos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tomoyo…por que.- Decia sin parar Sakura, en un mar de lagrimas

Su amiga no sabia que decir, después de lo que le conto, no podia creer que Shaoran pudiera ser capaz de eso, donde estaba el amor que tanto juraba

-¿Que hago Tomoyo?.-Viendo a su amiga

La amatista, estaba acariciando el cabello de su amiga, le sonrio dulcemente.- Llora Sakura, desahogate, saca todo este dolor.

Y sin pensarlo, volvio a llorar como en el momento que salio de la casa de Shaoran

-Esta dormida, a estado llorando todo el dia.- Dijo por el telefono Tomoyo a su novio

-Me imagino, pero dice Shaoran que el no recuerda que haya pasado nada.- Se escucha hablar al joven ingles

-Eriol, no me hagas enojarme contigo no en estos momentos.-

-Tomoyo el tambien es tu amigo.-Queria calmarla

-Sakura es como mi hermana, asi que no me pongas a elegir.-Sentencio la chica

-Perdon amor, es que me cuesta trabajo pensar que el haya podido hacer algo asi.-

-Te entiendo, pero de verdad en estos momentos no quiero saber nada de el, y se que esta contigo ahorita, no le pienso pasar a Sakura, esta tranquila por ahora, y quiero que este asi de acuedo.-

-Lo se, eso le dije, nos vemos mañana.-

-Esta bien.-Dijo friamente

-Tomoyo…Te amo.-Sonrio la joven

-Yo tambien te amo eriol.-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Y que te dijo, como esta ella.- Le preguntaba Shaoran, mientras que Eriol dejaba el telefono en la mesa

-Que a llorado todo el dia, y que por ahora la dejo dormida.-Se fue hacia la sala

-Eriol, es que no entiendo como pude hacer eso.-Trataba de recordar todo lo sucedido

-Tomaste.-Tratando de ayudar a su amigo

-No, solo tome un refresco y cene, Harumi cree que me hizo daño la comida, pero no creo que haya sido por eso que me paso todo esto

-Y si harumi hecho algo a tu bebida.-Trataba de sacar conclusiones Eriol

-Fui al baño en un momento, pero ella no podria hacer eso.-"No podia" penso

-Amigo a como veo las cosas creo que ella hizo todo eso.-

-Quiero hablar con Sakura.- Dijo nostálgicamente Shaoran, viendo a su amigo

-Tienes que dejar que se le pase el coraje.- Eriol se sento a su lado.- Ella entedera, solo que en estos momentos necesita estar lejos de ti

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ella no queria estar en la escuela, pero tenia razon Tomoyo, no podia quedarse en su casa pensando en el, aunque aun en la universidad pensaba en el, no queria encontrarse en estos momentos con Shaoran, asi que decidio no salir del salon de clases.

-¿Que tienes?.- Pregunto alguien

Sakura fijo su vista hacia la persona que le dirigia la palabra.- Rika, hola.- le sonrio lo mas tranquila y normal que podia aparentar

-Sakura, que tienes.- Le repitio su amiga

-Nada.- Volteo a ver el pizarron por que no le gustaba mentirle a sus amigas

-De verdad crees que te voy a creer, Sakura, ven, dime que te sucede.-La jalo para que salieran al pasillo a caminar un rato

Sakura le comentaba lo sucedido a Rika, ella no habia dicho nada de lo que le pasaba a la chica.

-Vamos a sentarnos.- Se encontraban debajo de las gradas de las canchas deportivas. Sakura obedecio sin decir palabra alguna se sento en el suelo

-Mmm Sakura, cuanto lo siento en verdad, pero creo que deberias escuchar a Shaoran, yo si creo que el te ama, y lo que paso, tiene una explicación no te parece.-

-No.- Dijo sin titubear la chica

-Pero Sakura.- En eso la interrumpió su amiga

-Basta Rika, no lo justifiques, enserio, perdoname, pero no quiero saber nada de el en estos momentos.-Dijo en tono molesta la oji-verde

-Perdoname Sakura.- Decia cabizbaja Rika

-¿Por que?.- No entedia a que se referia

Rika se levanto y se fue corriendo, Sakura la miro extrañada no sabia por que se habia alejado de esa manera.-

-Sakura.- Alguien mas la llamo en estos momentos

Conocia esa voz, el solo escuchar su nombre la hizo estemecer, la puso nerviosa, trataba de respirar normal, poco a poco se levanto

-No te vayas Sakura, por favor. Le decia suplicante Shaoran

Una parte de ella no queria escucharlo pero otra le aseguraba que lo que paso era un malentendido, su Shaoran no podia hacerle eso, pero recordaba esas imagenes, ellos dos durmiendo juntos. No se dio cuenta que el chico ya estaba a frente a ella, demasiado cerca, para escuchar la respiración de el.

-Se que todas las pruebas estan en mi contra, y que no deberia pedirte una oportunidad, pero escuchame un momento Sakura.-

-Que me vas a decir.- Dijo tajantemente.- Que no lo hiciste, que no querias.-Musito molesta

-No queria, no se si lo hize, no estoy seguro de lo que paso.-Queria explicarle

Sakura no sabia que decir, las palabras y la forma en que le hablaba Shaoran lo notaba sincero, pero esas imágenes seguian apareciendo en su mente

-Yo te amo.- Dijo Shaoran.- Eres todo para mi Sakura, debes creer que no haria algo para lastimarte, y lo que paso ese dia fue extraño

-¿Por que lo dices?.- Dudo Sakura

Shaoran le explico todo lo que recordaba de ese dia. Aunque sakura seguia temerosa, ella sabia que era verdad lo que desde un principio le dijo, no la lastimaria.

-Entonces crees Harumi puso algo en tu refresco.-

-Parece que si.-Dijo Shaoran

-¿Pero por que haria eso?.- Dijo Sakura, sentandose de nueva cuenta

-Hay algo que no te había comentado, y lo iba a hacer, solo que no me dio tiempo.-

-¿Que?.-Musito la joven

-Ella me confeso que sentia algo por mi, mas que una amistad.-Comento el joven castaño

Sakura se sorprendio ante dicho comentario

-¿Y por que no me dijiste ese mismo dia?.-Le cuestiono

-No sabia como ibas a reaccionar, y no queria que se tomara mucho en cuenta, por que a mi ella no me interesa en ningún aspecto.-

Sakura volvio a ver a Shaoran, en verdad le creia, el no podia mentirle en algo asi, volvio a hablarle el joven

-Espero que me perdones Sakura, y si de verdad ya no me quieres dirigir la palabra, mm creo que no podre entenderlo.- sonrio nostálgicamente.- pero respetare tu decisión

Al ver que la chica no le decia nada, decidio apartarse de ese lugar, lo mataba estar ahí, sin poder abrazarla, tocarla, besarla, odiaba a harumi, pues destruyo lo mejor que tenia en su vida.

Al dar unos pasos, escucho a Sakura

-Shaoran.- Repitió la chica

El volteo, se quedaron viendo fijamente, el se acerco poco a poco a ella, Sakura solo le acaricio la mejilla y le sonrió. Sin importar nada mas.

* * *

Notas ^__^

Eyy actualize muy pronto, esta vez no tenia mucho trabajo es mas no lo tengo ahorita, me ando aburriendo xD...que puedo decir del capitulo es muy soso y cursi y pueden decir ayy no mms Sakura le creyo, si el drama en esta historia es de hueva por que todo se soluciona muy rapido jajaja pero digamos que quiero dejarla asi como esta, por que fue como me nacio escribirla =)

Ando en "emocion" por mi segunda historia ya tengo avanzado un poco de la mitad yeahhh :D me agrada mas la forma en que lo estoy haciendo, supongo que cada vez uno va mejorando ^__^

En fin drugos =) el proximo capitulo que suba sera el final de esta historia jodidamente cursi :P si el ultimo joder como pasa el pinche tiempo xD

Agradesco los Review a todas en especial a una chava que me escribe en la mayoria de los cap =) pero lo dejare para el final de esta historia jajaja para que sea mas ...mm como deberia ser :P

Me proyecte con estas notas xD...ven no tengo trabajo hoy

Saludos metaleros

Xauu xD...


	14. Chapter 14

**Konichiwa:**

Clamp es igual a Personajes lindos ^___^

Yo es igual a historia rara jajaja xD...

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14**

Estaba feliz, por fin Sakura estaría con el, ninguna chica podía perdonar que su novio la engañara, y menos con una amiga. Sin dudarlo toco el timbre de la casa de la castaña

-Daisuke.- Dijo una sorprendida Sakura

-Linda hola, toma.- Le entrego una cajita

-Pues gracias, ahh pasa por favor.- Dejo que entrara, y lo dirigió hacia la sala

-¿Quieres algo de beber?.-

-Agua estaria bien.- Sonriéndole a la chica

Sakura regreso de la cocina con el agua que le entrego al chico

-¿Como haz estado?.- Pregunto Daisuke

-Bien gracias.- Respondió a secas la chica

A el se le hacia extraño, solo habían pasado unos dias en que Ella termino con Shaoran, ese le dijo Harumi, después de lo sucedido en la habitación de Shaoran

-De verdad estas bien.- Se acerco a ella

-Mmm bueno, es que no entiendo que haces aquí.-

-¿Te molesta?.- sonriéndole de manera coqueta

-Me incomoda, ya que te había pedido que no nos vieramos mas, aun recuerdo lo que le hiciste a Tomoyo

Daisuke se quedo estático, como podía aun recordar eso.- Pequeña fue un accidente

La iba a besar, pero Sakura se aparto de donde estaba sentada

-Perdón Daisuke, pero tienes que irte además Shaoran esta por llegar, y no creo que le guste verte aquí

Shaoran. Habia escuchado bien, Shaoran, no entendia, como, se supone que ellos debian terminar, se decia a si mismo

-¿Sigues con el?.- Le cuestion Daisuke

Ella asintió. Daisuke se lleno de coraje, como es que podia pasar eso, y después de lo que le conto Harumi

Yo pense que habian terminado

Sakura se extraño ante esa respuesta, pues nadie sabia el problema que había tenido con Shaoran excepto Eriol, Tomoyo y Rika y estaba segura que ninguno de ellos había dicho algo, pero luego recordó a alguien mas.

-Conoces a Harumi.- Dijo Sakura

J-a que si conozco a Harumi.- Decia de manera enojada.- Claro que la conosco

Sakura se empezo a asustar, vio a Daisuke molesto, eso no le agradaba, algo malo presentia

-Daisuke, creo que es mejor que te vayas.- la chica camino hacia la entrada, pero el le detuvo el paso

-Como es posible que aun andes con el, después de lo que te hizo.-

-El no me hizo nada, fue algo que Harumi provoco, le puso algo a su bebida.- Se defendio la chica de ojos verdes

-Como es posible que creas eso.-

-Por que yo confio en el.-

Daisuke golpeo la pared

-Ah el si puedes perdonarlo, que se haya acostado con alguien, pero a mi no, aunque te ame, y solo quieras estar contigo.- La veía con demasiado odio

-Daisuke, por favor, vete.- Decia asustada Sakura

-No no me ire.- Dijo viendola fijamente.- Sakura debes enteder que yo no se, que me hiciste, pero te amo.- Se acarcaba a la chica

-Por favor.- Suplicante la oji-verde

-NOO.- Y sin mas la beso en contra de su voluntad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran detuvo el coche, llevaba unas flores para Sakura, estaba feliz por que lo había perdonado, sabia que Sakura era una chica única, a pesar de que todo pareciera ir en su contra, ella le creyó

-Quitate.- Escucho el joven ambarino. Un sentimiento se apodero de el, tiro las flores, y toco la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudo.- Sakura.- Grito el chico

Daisuke tapo la boca de la joven, ella seguía forcejeando, pero su fuerza no se comparaba a la de Daisuke

-Sakura.- Grito de nueva cuenta

Al ver que todo estaba silencioso, decidió checar la parte trasera, sabia que Sakura estaba en su casa, y esa sensación no paraba de incrementarse

-Quédate quieta.- Daisuke que decia a Sakura, pues seguia tratando de zafarse de su agarre. En ese momento la chica mordió la mano que tenia puesta en su boca. Con esto el joven se quito por el dolor que le provoco la chica. Sakura corrió hacia su habitación, pero en el momento que estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, Daisuke la volvio a sujetar, los dos jóvenes se cayeron.

Sakura trato de levantarse pero sintió como todo su cuerpo le dolía, ahogo un quejido, se arrastraba hacia la puerta principal, y vio como Daisuke estaba ya de pie aunque un poco tambaleándose y estaba frente a ella.

-No quiero lastimarte.- Musito el chico

No dijo nada la chica. Solo quería escapar de ahí.- Por que lo prefieres a el y no a mi.- Le preguntaba el chico suplicante, al ver que ella seguía sin responder, su paciencia se acabo. La tomo de su cabello, para que se levantara, Sakura grito. Mírame.- Ordeno

Pero ella no hizo ningún caso.- Mírame.- Le ordeno de nueva cuenta y la sujeto mas fuerte para que volteara

-Por que el no es un maldito sicótico como tu.- Le dijo Sakura viendolo con odio

Daisuke ni se inmuto ante tan comentario, empezó a bajar sus dos manos hacia el cuello de la chica, y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a apretarlo cada vez mas fuerte. Sakura trataba de quitarselo de encima, pero después de la caida, le dolia todo su cuerpo, Voy a morir.- pensaba la chica, y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sabia que Sakura siempre mantenía la ventana de su cuarto sin seguro, y aunque eso le molestaba de sobremanera, esta vez agradeció que la chica lo dejara asi. Aunque se tardo en llegar al cuarto de la chica, no dudo en entrar a la habitación, estuvo atento si escuchaba algo, tenia miedo no por el, si no por Sakura, abrio la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido, dio unos cuantos pasos y vio con malestar como estaba Daisuke sujetando a Sakura del cuello, y la chica no podia impedirselo. No le importo nada en esos momentos, corrio la mas que pudo hacia Daisuke, el noto la presencia de Shaoran y tiro a la chica sin importarle que esta se pegara contra la pared y quedara inconsciente.

-Maldito cobarde.- Dijo Shaoran mientras le dio un golpe directo a la mejilla a Daisuke, este cayo en el suelo

-Levántate.- Grito desesperado el heredero Lee

Cuando estaba apunto de pararse Daisuke, fue contra Shaoran derribándolo, los dos estaban en el suelo, pero Daisuke no perdió la oportunidad de tirarle golpes a Shaoran mientras lo mantenía debajo de el.

-Muy hombrecito.- Decia Daisuke

Shaoran sujeto de las muñecas al chico, y ahora a el le toco tirarlo al suelo, Shaoran hizo lo mismo, lo golpeo las veces que podía, cuando noto que Daisuke no se defendió se levanto, iba directo a ver a Sakura, pero sintio como alguien le patio, iba a caerse, pero se pego en la pared

-Crees que sera facil.- Daisuke estaba todo ensangrentado

Shaoran no perdio tiempo en palabrerias absurdas, y simplemente le propino de nueva cuenta un golpe directo a la cara, Daisuke se cubrio, y en ese momento shaoran con el otro brazo le dio un golpe en el estomago, cayendo este por el dolor ocasionado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura desperto, le dolia la cabeza, recordo en un segudo lo que habia sucedido.- Shaoran.- dijo la chica

-Sakura.- Contesto Tomoyo.- Ahh Sakurita.- Empezo a llorar las dos chicas, Tomoyo abrazo a su amiga..-

-Tomoyo, .- no podia articular ninguna palabra, necesitaba saber de shaoran, lo unico que tenia en su mente era cuando su novio le grito a Daisuke, y fue cuando ese chico la empujo golpeándose en la pared y perdiendo el conocimiento.- ¿Y Shaoran?.- Pregunto

-Esta afuera.- Le decia a su amiga.- Esta bien.- Le sonrio.- Y tambien esta tu familia, Eriol, todos

-Shaoran.- Repitio la joven

-De acuerdo.- Se levanto Tomoyo, cuando estaba a punto de irse, una voz la llamo

-Tomoyo, gracias.- Sakura le sonrio a pesar de todo

La amatista le devolvio la sonrisa y salio

Sakura esperaba impaciente que entrara, el, el mismo chico que la habia cautivado desde el momento que lo conocio, y aunque tardo en darse cuenta que su cariño hacia el era mas que de un amigo, no se arrepentía de cómo fueron pasando las cosas. Escucho el abrir de una puerta, y ahí estaba el a unos metros de ella, lo vio con vendas en las manos, un brazo, con unas puntadas en la ceja derecha, su mejilla estaba un poco hinchada, y a pesar de todo eso, Shaoran le sonrió como la primera vez que se vieron.

-Ayy Shaoran.- Comento una sakura un poco triste, después de que su novio le conto lo sucedido con Daisuke

-Tranquila mi amor.- Hacia todo lo que podia para que Sakura no se pusiera mal, por lo que habia pasado en su casa

-Es que….- No queria llorar, pero esas pequeñas gotas salian sin poder detenerlas

-Sakura.- Tomo shaoran con sus dos manos la cara de ella, para que lo viera.- Tranquila, yo te dije que no te pasaria nada, te cuidaria, y asi va hacer, esto es algo que no teniamos previsto, pero tu y yo estamos bien.- La joven le sonrio y asintio

-Te amo Shaoran.- dijo la chica sin dudarlo

-Yo tambien te amo Sakura.- Y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de el.- Te amo.- Le volvio a repetir, sus bocas estaban a nada de estar juntas.- Te amo.- una vez más escucho a Shaoran.- Y con esa pequeña sonrisa que se proporcionaron los dos, se besaron, como si hubiera pasado años sin hacerlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Por fin vacaciones.- Alegremente decia Tomoyo

-Si por fin.- Repitió su novio tomándola de la cintura para así poder besarla

-Ey no están solos.- Dijo un Shaoran un poco sonrojado al ver como demostraban el amor que se tenían sus amigos

-Ah ahora resulta que eres muy puritano.- Bromeo Eriol

Los chicos se empezaron a reír.

Habia pasado ya unos meses del accidente que se suscitó en su casa, Sakura pensaba todavía en como pudo Daisuke llegar a tanto, aunque ya lo había perdonado, no queria saber nada de el, supo por Eriol y Shaoran, que salio de la carcel por fianza, la verdad es que poco le importaba ya eso, sabia que Daisuke no volveria tras ella. Después supieron que Harumi era amiga de el, y ella les explico todo lo sucedido con shaoran, si le hbia puesto una droga en el agua del castaño.

-En que piensas.- Alguien le susurro

-Shaoran.- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesí, el tenerlo cerca, la volvia loca

El aun la veia fijamente.- Estas recordando lo que paso en tu casa verdad.- Eso le gustaba de el, que sabia lo que ella pensaba perfectamente

-Pues si.- Dijo Sakura

-Tranquila mi amor, eso no volvera a suceder.- Ella opto por abrazarlo, le gustaba abrazarlo, y el sin duda alguna le gustaba que lo abrazara

-Ey no estan solos.- Eriol uso la misma frase que habia utilizado su amigo

Los dos chicos sonrieron, y se besaron.

-Shaoran.- Decia Meiling mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su primo

-Pasa.- Se escucho la voz del chico

Meiling vio a su primo que estaba recostado en el piso.-

-Para eso tienes una cama.- Comento la chica

-Aja.- Fue lo unico que mencionó Shaoran

Meiling se arrodillo para estar cerca de el, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que decírselo, pues después de todo era la persona a la que mas queria de su familia

-Shaoran sabe…quiero pedirte una disculpa

El joven abrio los ojos, sin poder creer lo que habia escuchado, a lo mejor fue una alucinación, pues de tanto meditar esas cosas pasan.- ¿Que tu que?.- Dijo

-Si, perdóname Shaoran, por querer hacerte daño, por ser tan tonta.-

-Meiling.- Se incorporo el chico, y quedo frente a su prima, vio como su prima empezo a llorar.-

-Es que estaba celosa de Sakura, por que la prefieres a ella y no a mi.-

-Ay Mei.- La abrazo.- Eres mi prima favorita

-Tonto, soy tu única prima.- Y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.- Me perdonas

-Claro que si.-Se lo dijo sin separarse de ella

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Esta rica la cena verdad.- Comento Meling alegremente

-Si, parece que ya vas mejorando.-

-Gracias.- Sonrio mas la chica.- Oye Shaoran puedo hacerte una pregunta

-Pues si.- El chico seguia comiendo

-Cuando le vas a decir a mi tia de Sakura.-

Esta vez, Shaoran vio a su prima.- En estas vacaciones

-Y como crees que lo tome.-Pregunto de nueva cuenta

-No se, más le vale que bien, por que no me importa que ella se oponga, o me quite la herencia, pero no dejare a Sakura.- Decia Shaoran con tono muy decidido

-Asi se habla primo, mm pero bueno ademas no creo que mi tia sea tan tonta para hacer algo asi, y pues Sakura es una chava encantadora, te aseguro que estara feliz.- Le sonrio a su primo y los dos chicos prosiguieron con su cena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Yo creo que ganaran ustedes.- Finalizo Sakura la conversación con su novio, el seguia hablando sobre los partidos que aun faltaban para terminar la temporada

-Pero.- Queria continuar su novio

-Shaoran basta, estamos de vacaciones, los partidos de futbol son de la escuela, andale mejor hablemos de otra cosa.- Le suplico a su novio

-Sabes que no puedo decirte que no con esa carita que me pones.- La abrazo un poco más fuerte.

-Oye Sakura, quisiera pedirte algo.- Dijo en tono serio

-Si dime.- Contesto la chica

-Quiero que me acompañes a Hong Kong, para que conozcas a mi familia.-

Sakura se levanto del sillon, Shaoran se cayo pues estaba abrazado de ella

-Shaoran, yo no se.- Le decia pero sin poder verlo

El se levanto.- ¿Por que no?

-Es que no se si este lista.- Musito Sakura

-Yo pense, Sakura, perdoname es que yo pense.- Escucho como la joven empezo a reirse

-Si quiero.- Lo vio esta vez

-Sakura, pero dijiste.- Lo abrazo.- Ya se que dije tontito era broma

-Sakura, a veces eres un poco cruel.- Shaoran la abrazo de nueva cuenta, escucho de nuevo la risa de su novia, sonrio sin poder dejar de evitarlo.

Sabia que podia ser un poco difícil su familia, pero en cuanto conocieran a Sakura, se enamorarían de ella, como el lo estaba, por que ella era perfecta hasta cuando cometía uno que otro error, nunca pensó que la chica con la que habia soñado años atrás, podia estar ahora junto con el, jamas penso que los cuentos de hadas existiera, pero al tenerle a ella a su lado, todo lo que pensaba se iba al carajo, por que ella era lo unica que necesitaba, y por lo cual valía la pena creer en dichos cuentos de amor.

* * *

Notas Finales

Y este es el final xD...cofcof es un poco triste todo espero pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Se que pudo tener un mejor concepto en como quedaron los personajes, pero croe que lo importante ya esta aclarado, y en verdad me gusto como quedo ^__^

Ahora si, lo mejor de todo son los agradecimientos por los reviews :D

Etterna Fanel

Cielo-0127

sakura-ssn

Hanako-loveless

1OOON

Almu24

Floo Elric

haruhiland

Lyra sama

Nanita09

Karina Natsumi

sakura-ssn

panchaescalona

La verdad muchas muchas gracias por sus mensajes, son fuente de inspiracion :D...Pero como habia dicho a una chica en especial le agradesco siempre estuvo constante en cada capitulo :D dando apoyo aun sin conocernos y es.... (suenan la bataka jajaja xD)

angie-badgirl

Con tu apoyo en cada uno de los cap. me hicieron motivarme :D por que habia alguien que leia seguido y cada vez que subia un fragmenteo de esta loca historia :D, es raro decirlo pero en verdad fuiste de una linda ayuda en todo =)

En fin finalizo tambien con decirles que puede que me tarde (o quien sabe jajaja xD) en subir otro fanfic, la verdad ando emocionado con el nuevo, es mas estilo yo a mi parecer jajaja, espero pronto lo lean

Saludos Metaleros :D

Xauuu xD...


End file.
